From the Kitchens to the Front Line
by a.moonbeam
Summary: A man has kidnapped children and L needs help. Where could he find someone to help him with kids? Why not a dining hall? But, will she stay on for the Kira case as well? Full summary inside!
1. Table of Contents

**From the Kitchens to the Front Line**

_When a group of ten children go missing, the greatest detective in the world is stumped. Even with a child that was left behind and had seen his abductor, the detective didn't know what to do. In the end, he needed a child extraordinaire and the only place he could find that was a college dining hall. With the case closed, however, Kira pops into the picture to ruin everything._

_Table of Contents_

Chapter I_A Normal Day

Chapter II_Emergency News Broadcast

Chapter III_Secret Meeting

Chapter IV_Transferring

Chapter V_Meeting L

Chapter VI_First Lesson

Chapter VII_Teddy Bears and Ice Cream

Chapter VIII_Break Through

Chapter IX_Laughter Eases the Pain

Chapter X_Orphans

Chapter XI_Taking the Child Home

Chapter XII_Case Closed

Chapter XIII_Staying On

Chapter XIV_Kira Vs L

Chapter XV_Life's Purpose

Chapter XVI_Light Yagami

Chapter XVII_The Help Returns

Chapter XVIII_A Smile To Brighten Your Day

Chapter XIX_Mello and Near

Chapter XX_Watari Explains

Chapter XXI_The Bells

Chapter XXII_Stoic No Longer

Chapter XXIII_Shinigami and Death Notes

Chapter XXIV_A Plan Surfaces

Chapter XXV_Funeral Hide Away

Chapter XXVI_Tears and Apologies

Chapter XXVII_A New World

Chapter XXVIII_L Returns

Chapter XXIV_Kira's Downfall

Chapter XXX_An Orphan's Wedding

* * *

**I am just putting this up now so I don't forget about it. The actual story will start after I get _The Little One _finished and all that good stuff. So, keep a look out all you LXOC fans out there! This one should be good!**


	2. A Normal day

**Authors Note:**

**First off, I wish to welcome everyone to my new story and I hope that everyone enjoys it. This is the first chapter and it just gives a nice little opening to the story. It is, however, very important that this is read. It gives a lot of information about the main character and sets up the plot. **

**Also, I just want to say this and I shall only say it once. I own nothing that you recognize from Death Note. However, everything and everyone that you do not recognize from Death Note is mine. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys and please review. I do not care if it is a critic or praise. I would just like to know where this story stands and if I can make it better in anyway. As well, if anyone knows of a good beta reader for a Death Note story with the romantic interest being L, please let me know. Thank you so much for your time in reading this note.**

**Now! On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

_A Normal Day_

**"The tragedy of life doesn't lie in not reaching your goal. The tragedy lies in having no goals to reach."**  
**- _Benjamin Mays_**

* * *

The day starts at six in the morning for a young woman living with other classmates and commuting to school each day. With a yawn and a stretch, the day begins without the use of an alarm clock. This girl, although normal in personality on a few levels, always held a sort of aversion to normal life. She never went out to the parties held by her friends in the fraternities or the sororities on campus, she didn't go out to the bars on the weekends, and she didn't even go to the movies or the mall. It wasn't as if she didn't have many friends or feels comfortable around people, it was just that her school work always came first. This girl, always one to look put together, headed into her bathroom after gathering her clothes. She tried to be quiet while getting her bath equipment out as the other women who lived in this house on campus grounds were still asleep. She smiled once the warm water crashed down around her body.

After her shower, the girl quickly dressed in a white blouse with an off white skirt falling to her ankles and a pair of cream colored flats. She quickly dried her white pixie cut hair and threw a white ribbon around her neck that held a silver notebook on the front to hang down and swing an inch from the material. She smiled at her reflection, her green eyes glowing intensely, before she put her things away and left the room. She went to the kitchen, grabbing an apple before heading towards the door. On her way she scooped up her backpack that was left in the hall last night after she had finished her homework and put everything away. With that, she walked from her home.

This girl, Alana Greene, was normal even with her odd coloring and strange behavior. She was charismatic and always happy. Everyone on campus loved her and never had a bad thing to say about her. However, even with this Alana knew that she was different from the rest of them. She could go a long way without someone to stand by and she made sure that there would never be a reason for herself to become attached to anyone. There was no room in her educational progress for a significant other, even though many friends did not understand her want to stay alone. She was also intelligent and didn't need any one to start a rivalry with her. The reason that people thought she was strange for these traits was because she wanted to be. However, the thing that she never told anyone was the fact that she could bring things back from death. She didn't know how she had managed this, but knew that there had to be a reason for the power. She had been chosen by someone or something to change something that was to happen. With a smile, Alana entered her first class of the day and sat down to learn her sixth language, German.

Alana went to class all day until it was time for her to start her shift at work. She walked carefully to the dining hall on campus with a friend at her side who also worked there. This friend wasn't abnormal; actually he was very cliché actually. Alana smirked as she glanced over at her friend who was talking about some girl he had met at a party the night before.

"James! Seriously, that girl isn't going to see you again." Alana laughed as she opened the door to the dining hall. "She was just looking for a little fun."

"How do you know, Ally? I am pretty awesome." James beamed at the thought but Alana just shook her head.

"I know because she was in my German class this morning and hanging all over her boyfriend." Alana stated with a sad smile towards her friend, "Sorry."

James just waved his hand in dismissal with a small sigh. "I should have believed you and not questioned a word you said. You are the top student in the school, were even in high school. You know everyone and everything they're doing." James rolled his eyes good naturedly before heading into the men's bathroom.

Alana laughed before entering the women's bathroom to change into her work uniform of black pants and black shirt. It would be another night of work and another night of smelling like food. Alana chuckled at herself before exiting the room and heading into the kitchens to start her night.

Alana's boss loved her and because she was a student employee, she had to have an actual employee work with her. However, because of short staff she was working alone. It was always fun, really. She could talk to the cooks and the students or teachers. She served her food with precision and always made the plates look nice before handing them over. The students always loved coming to her line and eating her food, they decided that her attitude made the food look the best. Alana sighed as she stepped back to lean against a counter behind her serving station. She picked up her bottle of water and took a swig. As she was placing it back on the counter's surface, her cook came up to lean next to her.

"What's up, Ally?" Brandon questioned brightly from her side.

Alana laughed lightly as she looked up at him, "If I said the ceiling would you kill me?" She questioned sarcastically.

Brandon seemed to mull the question over for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah…then I wouldn't have anyone to bug on night shift."

Alana laughed as she stepped forward again as a boy who always came for more food reappeared. Alana filled his plate before he even said a word and handed it over, "Enjoy your meal, Greg."

Greg smiled before walking off with his food, muttering about how awesome it was that she always remembered what he got. Alana shook her head as she stepped back, only to hear a yell of shock from the kitchen. Immediately Brandon and Alana were running towards the back, slipping slightly on the wet floor. An older woman lay on the ground and was holding onto the counter. Brandon shook his head as he went over to help her up, Alana stopped him. "Are you hurt?" She questioned the woman.

"No, no. I'm fine, hon. I just didn't know the ground was wet." The woman shook her head and Brandon helped her up.

Alana sighed in relief before heading back to her station. That would be the fourth person to fall in just a week. If this kept happening a few long time employees would be losing their bonuses. Alana wrinkled her nose at the idea, but continued to serve food with a smile and happy words to people.

After work, Alana changed from her uniform and gathered her bag and coat up. She would go for a run before heading to the library to work on some homework, more likely the probability equations she had for class tomorrow. Alana smiled as she waved to everyone and headed out of the dining hall. Really, her life was simple and usual. There was nothing strange about her life, nothing that could be used to blackmail her. There was nothing bad happening but nothing overly exciting. She was happy to be alive and happy to know people who may be able to help her in the long run. However, that was her life now. Her life before was completely different.

Alana comes from a long line of family that works in criminal justice. The oldest is her godfather who runs his own security agency and works with governments all over the world and even a few private detectives. Her father is the sheriff of her small town in Missouri and her mother worked for the prosecuting attorney in the same town. Her uncles, one on each side of her family, were judges in the same town (plus three counties over). Really, her family was a bit upset that she decided to go into Early and Elementary Education instead of Criminal Justice. However, to her it didn't matter. Alana always knew law terms and she knew many loopholes in different countries to get out of trouble if need be. As well, with her connections even in her small town she knew judges and attorneys all over the world, plus many FBI, CIA, and Secret Service officials. Alana was connected, but no one knew of it. She didn't want people to look to her for help when they did something stupid or ask her stupid questions that she couldn't answer. Alana had enough of that while growing up in her small town. It was enough to cause her to fear people learning of her criminal justice family.

Alana's run was not what she had in mind. There wasn't another person in the gym at eight o'clock at night and the sounds of her footsteps hitting the ground almost seemed ominous. However, she ignored the paranoia that traveled through her mind and continued her run. As she finished her three miles, it was already ten thirty. A smile gathered on her face as she changed out of her track clothes and placed them in a plastic bag in her backpack. With that, she wondered out of the gym and towards the library where she started on her homework in a small alcove in one of the stacks on the top floor.

She was always in this same aisle because it reminded her of home. It was the archives of different cases for the criminal justice majors on the campus. The sights of the closed cases were refreshing to her, and sometimes as a break late at night she would get up and look through a few. It was something to keep her up to date on the jargon for cops, investigators, and detectives. It was also something to keep her mind going while she worked. Alana smiled brightly as she closed her notebook and replaced everything in her bag. It was one in the morning at this time and she would be heading out of the library. She would get home at one thirty and wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. With that, she would change and go to bed around two in the morning. She would get four hours of sleep before starting her day over again in the same fashion.

Alana Greene isn't normal. She's albino, she is loved by everyone, she works hard and never believes in fun, she brings things back from the dead, and she's an insomniac.


	3. Emergency News Broadcast

**Author's Note**

**First off I wish to thank Mango_To_The_Max for the first review! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Secondly, I am hoping to get more reviews on this chapter as this is where most of the plot starts to unfold. I hope that everyone enjoys it and that I can keep up with my posts. I've gotten a few more chapters written last night, and I'm happy with them as of now. So, if you will please continue to read the story and enjoy it, that is all I can ask for. **

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**_Emergency News Broadcast_**

_"I fear three newspapers more than a hundred thousand bayonets."_

_**- Napoleon**_

* * *

It had been a week back at school and nothing had really changed for Alana. However, she had realized that the news was becoming a major part of her day. Each day that she entered the dining hall with James, she found that she would be listening to the small portable radio in the kitchen before her shift officially started. There were quite a few things happening in the world and not all of them good. _What did I expect? The news never tells the good things in life. News is a organization filled with pessimists._ Alana thought carefully as she helped chop up a few vegetables for the salad bar that evening. However, it was when Brandon turned up the volume on the radio, which Alana decided was her cue to stop slicing and look up with curiosity. No one ever turned up the volume unless it was something important.

"_We are sorry to postpone the weather segment of our broadcast, but information has just been received. Ten children, age five to seven, have been kidnapped from their own homes throughout the United States. The federal government has become involved and is saying that there has been no ransom contact but they are working. The government is thinking of calling in their most experienced agents for this mission. We have yet to be told any names of the children, but we shall try to have that information to you by tomorrow morning. If you know anyone in your own neighborhood that has been acting suspiciously, please contact your local authorities to report them. Any information, the officials say, is important and must be given immediately._

"_Now, on to the weather." _

Alana had dropped her knife at the end of the broadcast and was thankful it had clattered onto the counter. "Are they serious? 'On to the weather'?" Alana looked over towards Brandon for an explanation.

"They don't care. They're just there to give out the information and make sure we do the moral thing." Brandon shrugged as he worked on mixing together a pot on jambalaya.

"It's still wrong. They should be a bit more concerned." Alana stated before turning down the radio and putting her finished vegetables into a black plastic holding pan and carried it out of the kitchen.

Alana continued with her routine of helping in the kitchen before serving her food. She put on her smile and greeted everyone who came to her line as an old friend. Once finished, she cleaned up her area and left. She would be heading straight for the library tonight, no gym. She wanted to do a little bit more research and she may need to use her own contacts. _Like hell if I'm going to let ten children suffer because our government can't do anything._ Alana thought with a frown on her usually happy face.

Once she entered the library, she headed up towards the top floor where she usually hid away at night. She was pleased that she had been given the codes to get out of the building by campus security and that she was trusted enough to have the code to the private archives room where many of the microfiche slides were held that had older cases. Not as if she would need the slides, Alana could do just as well with the other case files. She frowned as she decided to start with the computer recording system to see what she needed.

Alana already knew that the most likely suspects in a kidnapping case were family members. However, in such a situation as this with ten children missing and more than likely not being related, the next suspect would be a pedophile. After that, it could just be someone with a Peter Pan complex. That would be a little more difficult to find since things like that can be hidden very well by a person who has had the complex most of his or her adult life. Alana decided to start with a list of pedophiles across the United States of America that had past offenses of kidnapping and/or digressions after having gotten out of prison. Alana received a long list of names and printed the pages out. Afterwards, she decided that to be on the safe side to print out a list of pedophiles that were recently released that had kidnapping or murder charges as well.

Alana turned her attention to her phone as it began to vibrate in her pocket. With a quick search to make sure that no one was up on the top floor with her, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Ally, it's Mom. Have you heard the news?" _An older woman's voice questioned without a real greeting.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm doing a little research on my own. You know how I get. Does Dad or anyone else have any more information that may help me?" Alana questioned quickly and decided to take care of other things while she was at it, "Also, stop worrying about me doing my homework. Two of my classes were canceled today for some Education Department meeting and I did most of it then. I have no more to do tonight."

"_Well, that's a relief. Now, on to your question. Your father and uncles decided that you would want to investigate as well under your little alter ego. They have emailed the information they have to you. I hope it will help. Most of the information is the names of the children and the locations of disappearance. What worries me is the fact that the children were taken right from in front of their homes. We've decided to make a curfew for the children here. Everyone's following it." _Mrs. Greene stated slowly as if she were actually repeating this from somewhere.

"Tell them thanks. If I get anything else, I'll let you all know." Alana replied before hanging up her phone and quickly opening her email.

Alana quickly looked over the files that had been sent to her and printed each out. Her mother was correct in saying that the children's names were there and right next to them were ages and their locations at the time of their disappearances. What bothered Alana was the fact that each of these children had been living in an orphanage their entire lives. That would mean that someone in the Child Protection Offices in the federal government may actually be behind this. There was no way that these children could be related at all now and that also almost cut out the idea of a pedophile. Alana still made sure to move through the lists she had printed out and highlighted the pedophiles that lived in the areas of the missing children.

Alana then decided that there was no way that she could find out if these people still lived where they were supposed to be without calling them. The only way to do that would be to block her number and also use the pretense of being a salesman or someone doing a survey. That also would mean that the person would have to actually talk to such people. Alana was in a jam with this and she couldn't very well call the police and ask them if these people were where they were supposed to be. She rubbed her eyes before standing and deciding to pull a few files on each of these people. She would start with the one child who went missing from Montana, one Alec Guy.

By that weekend, Alana had finished all of her homework for the next week which had consisted of essays and an entire chapter in her probability mathematics. This meant that for the entire weekend, Alana could deal with a few of her more pressing matters. She would call the pedophiles she had highlighted after searching their numbers. She was also convinced to call the orphanages where the children had lived and ask about them. However, she wasn't sure how to deal with that as she was not a police officer. The only way she could do this was lie through her teeth.

_Well, I could just make something up. Say I'm a private detective who was hired by another orphanage who was worried about their own children even though they were taking precautions that I had suggested. If I did this I would need to make sure that there was another line they could call for confirmation of my claim. I would have to make a website so they could see pictures of children and that my claim was also correct. _Alana thought this all through very quickly but wasn't sure how to actually go about doing this. _No. I'll just say I was a private detective and that I could give no information away about the orphanage that hired me. If I did, then I would be failing them in protecting their children. There is still a large chance that one of the members of one of these orphanages may actually be the kidnapper._

Alana smiled at her thought process and quickly headed to the library to take care of what she had to do. She hadn't cared much over her appearance the last few days and no one understood why other than the fact that she had been in the library every night after work. She had also been drinking a lot of tea while sitting in the living room of her home and searching the internet. Alana smiled at the comments her housemates had made to her. They were all confused as to why she was searching through websites written in a different language (Japanese actually). She had just told them that it was to keep her ability to read and translate the language. They seemed alright with such a response, but the point was that she was still researching. By the end of the week she had manage to get picture of all ten boys that were taken. It was this fact that led her to believe of a connection between them, but she wanted to make sure by confirming it with the orphanages.

Each boy had brown hair and blue eyes. They were all orphans. They came from middle class neighborhoods. They were all male. They were all between the ages of five to seven. They each possibly did not have any living relatives.

Alana sighed as she entered the library and went straight to the top floor. She would finish this and save these children. It was just about time for her to find a lead that she could use. As Alana settled to unpacking her notes and research, she thought back on what had been said each night on the news. There were no new missing children because the government set a curfew for all children up to the ages of thirteen. Alana was pleased with this new law. However, no one had come forward claiming to know where the children were and no family members were coming forward either. There was no suspect as of yet but the "police are doing everything they can". Alana frowned at this thought. If they were doing everything they could then this wouldn't be happening and those children would be back at home where they belonged.

Alana was able to get all the numbers she needed from the internet, quite an understatement as anyone who knew how to use a search engine could do this. She frowned at the simplicity of everything as she reached for her cell phone. Her number was already blocked as she began to dial. No one would be up on the top floor by the archives room, so she was safe to do as she pleased.

It took hours to finally make her last phone call. She had decided to call the orphanages first. All in all, the people were very easy to make talk. The boys had no family, just as Alana feared. They were brought to the orphanage by the hospital agents and left there to be raised. The orphanages had tried to adopt them out, but no one wanted them. Alana remembered the last call to the orphanage in New York City ran by some girl from Missouri.

* * *

"_Who are you, anyway? I know you're no cop, but I can tell from the questions that you know what you're doing." The woman had said._

_Alana had felt her eyes widen, but decided to answer honestly. "I'm shocked you came to that conclusion. None of the other orphanages caught on to that fact. To answer your question would put me in a difficult situation because I don't even have a law degree. However, I can tell you that I'm interested in saving these boys. This man will pay, I promise you that, miss."_

"_Thank you, ma'am. I believe that if anyone can bring our Taylor back it would be you. You're the first person to ask about the agents that dropped him off as a baby. Sorry I couldn't tell you that much about them. It's just that it was long ago." The woman apologized for it once again._

"_As I said before, miss, that's alright. You've helped plenty. Thank you for your time and my prayers are with you and the orphanage." Alana stated before hanging up the phone._

* * *

It was at this time that Alana decided tomorrow would be the day that she called the pedophiles and possibly start her research on the Child Protection agents in the federal government and the Division of Family Services in each state that the children went missing in. _I'll have to go to the public library for that though. I'll need to hack._ Alana thought grimly as she packed all of her items away and headed out to have her first meal of the day.


	4. Secret Meeting

**Author's Note**

**Once again, thanks go out to Mango_To_The_Max for the awesome review! Also, thanks go to the silent readers. I'm not sure what you think about the story, but I'm hoping that you like it!**

**Also, for a little bit of a funny story to go with this chapter. I was going to post it earlier this week, actually, but things happened that were out of my control because I miss counted earlier on in the writing process. I am just really glad that I went and reread some of the chapters. So, what happened, you ask? Well, to put it simply I had, after chapter five, apperantly decided I was going to skip to chapter eight and just keep going. This not only messed up chapter numbering, but it also messed up my nice little quotes I have for each chapter. I had to go back and fix all of this. I have also decided that since I had already messed that up once, why not just go ahead and do the rest of the chapters titles and quotes? So, I did that...I am hoping that I didn't forget a chapter. I will ask all of you to check on that for me! lol**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story like always and I really hope that you review to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks bunches!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**_Secret Meetings_**

_"If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change."_  
**_- Dr Wayne Dyer_**

* * *

Alana had been in the library the entire day, knowing that her classes were canceled on this Friday a week after she had called the orphanages for more information. She had to head to work soon, so there really was nothing more she could do. Alana packed up her research in the small laptop case she had decided on carrying, and walked from her post in the library. With a smile and wave at a group of people she knew, she headed out and straight for the dining hall.

Alana's green eyes noticed a black car with blacked out windows sitting across the street from the dining hall and wondered who could be there. With a sigh, she entered her workplace and started heading down the hall towards the kitchens. However, as she passed her manager's office, he quickly called out to her and stood from his chair. Alana backed up a few steps and put on a pleasant and happy smile while walking in. She looked at the man who was sitting in front of the manager's desk. This man was older with a full mustache falling over his lips and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of wire spectacles. His hair was white and already receding. He wore a smart black business suit and held a bowler hat in his weathered hands in his lap. This older man watched Alana carefully as she continued to smile and turned towards her manager.

"Ally, this man wishes to speak with you. He will not tell me what any of this is about but that you have a right to wish for someone older than you to be present." Harry, the manager, said as his face looked worried.

"Don't worry so much, Harry." Alana waved off his concern with a sweet smile and turned back to the man. "If something happens to me, you all know what he looks like as well as he would be alone with me. That would mean he wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything here."

Harry visibly relaxed back into his chair and waved a hand with a sheepish smile coming across his plump face. "Of course. Sorry, Ally, for worrying like a father."

Alana waved her hand to dismiss his apology, "Apologies are not accepted for they do not fix the problem. Only actions that are taken to fix the mistakes made shall be accepted."

Harry laughed with a shake of his head before motioning the man and her out of the office. Alana walked out into the hall first, confused as to why they would conduct this interview in a hallway, but the man surprised her as he led her to one of the private dining rooms usually set aside for important meetings between school officials or visiting democrats. Alana followed casually behind before stepping through the door. Once the door shut, she dropped her smile and went to sit in one of the chairs where she could watch the older man.

"My name is Quillish Wammy, commonly known as Watari." The man began, but Alana cut him off.

"If you are Watari, then why are you not covering your face? It would be difficult for you to explain how someone such as me could find L after you have protected him for so long by hiding your own identity." Alana stated quickly, narrowing her eyes that still sparkled with mirth. Truthfully, she was in her element pointing out someone else's flaws. It was this that caused her to win most arguments, because she enjoyed the fight to get there.

Watari smiled slightly and his mustache twitched in response. "L had thought you would say something such as this, but also thought that you would be suspicious if I entered in my Watari guise. As such, I decided to come to you as Quillish Wammy instead."

Alana nodded before leaning back in her chair. "Alright, for now I shall see what you have to say."

Watari walked to the table and picked up a suit case that had been lying in a chair. He opened the suitcase on the table and a laptop opened along with it. He quickly pressed one button. Alana stared as the screen went white with a large black gothic letter L in the center. Alana smiled slightly at the computer and nodded her head towards it. "Good evening, L." She stated simply.

Just as she finished speaking, a computerized voice echoed through the speakers of the computer. "How did you know that there was someone watching you and not that Watari was going to simply show you something on the computer?"

Alana smiled softly as she looked down at her hands which were folded in the white of her skirt hanging on her lap. "For one, L, you are answering me so I was not far off. The second reason would be that every desktop at least has one icon on it. That icon is usually the trash bin. This screen has no icons what so ever. Also there is no start menu, which is not suspicious since it can be hidden. My third reason for coming to such a conclusion is that Watari pressed a button right before this screen appeared. Many would assume he had just turned the computer on, but the computer already had lights flashing on the side." Alana finished her explanation by looking up. "Perhaps the next time you use this screen as a way to hide that you are watching, you should put a little more thought into your plan?"

The computerized voice did not reply, so her attention returned to Watari. "Now that you know my face, I should explain why I am here. Your godfather is a very close friend of mine. He called me the other day worried about the missing children. You see, Kevin and I met while I was acting as Watari. He has only known me as Watari for seven years until I decided I could trust him enough. That was when Kevin told me who he was. I was shocked that such a passion ran so deep in the family."

Alana turned her eyes away from the man before her and towards a window at her side. Why had her godfather given away their secret? Did he not realize how important that secret was to their family? "I am not aware that my godfather has a secret." Alana decided on saying.

"You mean had, I'm sure. You see, Kevin also told me when he called this time that he was no longer the detective A. He had given it to a member of his family who did not wish to become a detective, but a teacher. It was a simple enough riddle to solve, Miss Alana. It was just that your own godfather to give you up in such a way was strange." Watari shook his head slightly, he was trying to get her to break and tell all she knew.

Alana stood slowly and carefully from her chair before moving to a window to look outside in the back lawn of the dining hall. "My godfather would not have given me away to untrustworthy people, Watari. He always has a way to tell if someone is lying. He is gifted in the art of body language as well as the vocal tones a person gives out. As am I. I was trained from a young age to follow in his footsteps. I am his successor and his protégée. I was picked because I would be perfect to follow in his footsteps. However, it is the fact that he told someone which upsets me. You are Watari, that I know as well as he does. But telling you would mean that there is finally another rival for L. Was that what my godfather was thinking when he told you?" Alana mussed this last sentence over as she turned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, he actually asked that if I found the new A that I ask if she would work with us on this case. He told me that you had been working on it." Watari answered shortly and Alana was shocked to say the least.

Miss many days of school to work with the Great Detective L and Watari? What else had she ever asked for? However, Alana knew that she had asked not to be brought back into the service of the law, yet she did it to herself countless times before. Why should she not do it again to save children that she may be teaching one day? Alana sighed but nodded her head. "If Godfather believes that it would be best for me to help than I will. However, I expect to be an equal on this case and have no information held back from me. If both of you can follow that, I will show all the information I have in my disposal."

"Agreed." The computerized voice said immediately and Alana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She had a strange hunch that he was lying through his teeth.

However, Alana agreed to take Watari to her home so she could gather clothes and anything she may need. After packing quickly, she wrote a note to her fellow housemates explaining that her grandmother was in the hospital and she had to go home. She emailed her professors with the same story, but before she hit send Watari stilled her hand by placing his own over it.

"I have already spoken to the president of the college. He knows who I am and he was more than happy to tell your professors to email you the list of assignments. That way you can continue with your degree plan and also graduate with your classmates. If you bring your school books and computer, everything will be fine." Watari said quietly.

Alana nodded her head and deleted the email. With that, she stood and lifted her two bags over her shoulders and led Watari from her home. She gave one glance back with a small sigh. She would be leaving the one place that she had felt like she belonged for a new one. She would be working with a great detective, but what would he be like?

If Alana wasn't fooling herself into believing that this detective was actually going to let her help him and give her the information he had found, then they could get along famously. However, if he was just using this as a way to get information so that he didn't have to do this leg work, then they would each have problems to deal with. Alana frowned at the thought but continued on her way to the dark car sitting in front of the house.

Watari took her bags and placed them easily into the trunk before leading her around to the back seat and opening her door. Alana thanked him with a small blush, never before had someone opened a door for her since she was always the one who reached the handle first. She slipped into the car in a more graceful fashion than she was used to. However, her grace was lost when she blinked her eyes and her university was gone from around her.


	5. Transferring

**Author's Note**

**So, I realized that I had said I was going to post this chapter next week, but I decided I was going to go ahead and post it. I want to get as many chapters up there as I can. Not to mention I have written up to chapter fourteen by now. lol So, I decided that I can post, or try to post, at least two chapters per week. I hope everyone is alright with that!**

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! ON MY PROFILE PAGE THERE IS A POLL FOR WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT. THE POLL WILL BE OPEN UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY. AS THE TABLE OF CONTENTS SAY, I AM ONLY GOING UP TO THIRTY CHAPTERS. AS SUCH, WE HAVE UNTIL I FINISH CHAPTER THIRTY FOR THE POLL. I PROMISE TO WARN EVERYONE AGAIN WHEN I HAVE STARTED WORKING ON BOTH CHAPTERS TWENTY-NINE AND THIRTY! PLEASE VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD START CONCENTRATING ON NEXT! THANK YOU!**

**Now, on with the story! Please leave reviews! Which also reminds me that I must thank Mango_To_The_Max once again for the review! Also, for my new reviewer, alexandra101, a great thanks goes to you for the review! Thank you both so much for reviewing on my story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! As for my silent readers, thank you! I have gotten up to 121 hits on this story! Thank you so much, everyone! **

**Now, on to the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**_Transferring_**

_"You can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore."_  
_- **Christopher Columbus**_

* * *

Alana sat in the back of the car, thinking over things that had happened in just the last twenty-four hours. She had gone to work the night before after spending most of the day in the library researching. Afterwards, she went to bed after looking over a few more ideas. She woke up the next morning and restarted her own investigation for the full day. Now, other than being at work where she should be, Alana was moving across town and to another city somewhere to work with the famous Detective L. Alana frowned as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. There was a message she had ignored earlier without looking who had sent it because she was busy with other things.

"_Ally, I hope that by now my friend has found you. Please forgive me for giving away your secret. However, it was needed at the time. I hope that you enjoy working with these men on this. As well, remember to leave no traces behind. Perhaps a transfer is in order."_

The message wasn't simple like her godfather normally made them. Instead, he worded everything carefully so if anyone read this other than someone who knew, there would be nothing they could gain other than a few facts. Alana nodded her head slightly and looked up from her phone and into the review mirror that showed her Watari's face watching the road.

"Watari, would it be possible if I transferred schools? I can quickly create a school from scratch and have it ready to accept my transfer." Alana questioned carefully as she crossed her ankles under her light colored skirt.

"I do not see why you would transfer into a fake school, but I suppose we could get the documents for you." Watari nodded as he glanced into the mirror. "Would this have anything to do with the fact you will become obsessed with this case?"

Alana laughed lightly before shaking her head. "Not at all the case, Watari. I have been working on homework, going to work and to class, finding time to sleep and speak with my house mates and other friends all while working on this case. There is always something else for me to do other than work on a small hobby of mine. However, if I am not at school there is no reason to still be a student there. I can always return if I wish to."

Alana looked out her window, she did not need permission but she did feel as if a friend of her godfather's should be respected by her. The houses had already melted into woodlands as they traveled into the countryside. She had not thought about where they were going until now. Many situations ran through her mind as quickly as she rejected each and every one. She would not be harmed with this man, of that she was certain. Too many people knew that she was with him. It would be hard for him to leave once she was found dead or wounded.

"Very well, I shall get the documents you need and may be able to make everything easier for you in the long run." Watari smiled back at the albino woman which caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle warmly.

Alana smiled softly with a small nod before continuing to look out the window. Her transfer would be taken care of. Now it was time to pay attention to what was happening around her. She watched carefully as the trees thinned out and they turned off onto a highway. Alana looked ahead and saw a large city. It seemed as if they were heading to New York City. She watched as the city lights started to turn on and the car slowed on the busy streets. She could already see where they were headed. It was a large building that was saved for many of the richer business men that come to the city.

Alana continued to watched carefully with every turn they made. It seemed as if Watari was being careful of not being followed. He passed the large hotel several times before finally going around the building and parking. He stepped out of the car after shutting it off, but before he could reach for her door, Alana was already out and smiling. "What would you wish me to call you in the public eye?" Alana questioned carefully.

Watari smiled softly and nodded his head as if answering a thought of his own. "I would only wished to be addressed as 'sir', perhaps 'uncle' if you prefer. However, the only people who will see us now will be my charge."

Alana nodded, knowing that the 'charge' he was speaking of would have to be L. She went around the back of the truck and helped Watari with her luggage. There was one backpack that she had brought her school books in along with two suitcases. The first held clothes and bathroom products while the second held her casework. She took her casework and backpack while Watari was left with only her personal luggage. She was too protective of her information and education to allow him to carry those. She waited for Watari to lead her into the building, but was shocked slightly to see a lift opening up for them in the back.

Entering the lift and going up, they had to stop and get off half way to the top floor. Upon entering the hotel, Watari led her into another elevator that took them to the top floor. Here the elevator opened to a small enclosure where another door stood. Watari sat the suitcase down beside him before taking out his room key and opening the door for them both. Alana followed him in and was showed to her room.

Truthfully, if Alana had been anyone else on the trip to and through the room, she would have marveled at the softness of the hall carpets, the smooth ride in the elevator, and possibly even the possibility of L or Watari (or both) being rich enough to own the pent house suite. She would have even possibly been very surprised at the light tones of the room, the fresh flowers lying on the table near the door (where she was told to place her cell phone and that she would acquire a new one later in the evening), the electric fireplace in the sitting area, and the many doors that led to different rooms. However, Alana didn't care about all of the fancy objects lying around her and at her feet. What she cared about was meeting L and starting on this case.

"When you have finished freshening up after your travels, I would like to speak with you before L does." Watari stated simply before starting to close the door to Alana's rooms.

"I do not need to freshen up, Watari. There is no need for such a formal action." Alana rolled her eyes to make her words a little more casual. She then proceeded to follow the older man from the room.

Watari led Alana into the kitchens of the room before starting to make a pot of tea. Alana watched his movements with curiosity. She could not see how he thought tea was appropriate when there were children missing and needing to be found. However, she held her tongue and continued to watch him for any signs that he would speak. Watari did not speak until the kettle was on the stove.

"L has been tracking the man who has kidnapped the children. He was able to make a chart of where the man has been and where he may be headed. We were able to track down one of the homes that he stayed in and found a child there. His name is Alec. We have him here at the moment, but I fear he is asleep. He is in the room next to your own if you wish to check on him."

As soon as the words were out of Watari's mouth, Alana was out of her chair and moving back towards her own bedroom door. She stopped at the door before her own and opened it slowly. Inside was a smaller bed than what she had and laying in the center of it was a small boy of around six years of age. He was clutching a new looking teddy bear in his sleep. However, it seemed as if he felt another presence for he whimpered in his sleep. Alana felt her heart break and tears come to her eyes. She took a step into the room and towards the boy. It did not take her long to make it to his side. She reached out a long fingered hand and stroked his cheek softly. He calmed immediately at her touch and smiled and in his sleep. Alana smiled softly at him before pulling the blankets back up to his chin and tucking him in. With that she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and turned to leave the room.

Alana stepped from the room and closed the door with a soft click before turning around. A man that she had not seen before stood behind her and caused her to jump backwards. This man had wild black hair that fell to his shoulders, large grey eyes that seemed in need of sleep, thin lips, pale skin, and hands that were shoved into the pockets of his blue jeans. All this detail, however, came in a split second before Alana calmed herself. "You must be L." She stated simply.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" The man questioned in a deeper voice than she had expected from the higher, computerized one.

Alana cocked her head to the side with a slight smile on her face before answering his question, "The only reason is that you were not what I expected to see when I thought of L, so that must mean you are him."

L nodded his head and turned around on his heel. "I would like to see the information you brought with you."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Meeting L

**Author's Note**

**Once again it is time to thank people for reviews! I wish to personally thank Mango_To_The_Max, alexandra101, and (a new reviewer!) Artemis' Hunters for their awesome reviews! Thank you guys so much! Remember, I thrive on reviews. The more I get, the faster I write! lol**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as you guys have the other chapters. As well, I would like to say that I should be able to update twice a week to get this story finished. Also, just a reminder, I have a poll on my profile. I need people to vote so I know what to write next! **

**Thanks guys!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**_Meeting L_**

_"Even if you're on the right track, you'll get run over if you just sit there."_

_**- Will Rodgers**_

* * *

Alana nodded her head before turning to go into her room for the suitcase. Once she was able to retrieve the case files and bring the large stack into the sitting room, Watari had already deposited a tea tray with a few sweets sitting around the edges. Alana smiled at the arrangement as she settled herself on the couch across from L's own chair. "I wish to reinstate my demand on working with you. I realize that I am not as famous of a detective, but I do know that the information I was able to pick up wouldn't have been gotten by you. That is how I was trained, go in the directions that another would not dare to follow."

L did not nod or give any indication he heard this. He just continued to stir a large amount of sugar cubes into his tea cup. Alana looked away for a moment so her agitation could not be seen, and opened a case file. "I have already agreed that I would withhold no information from you. I am a man of my word, if nothing else." L finally answered before looking up.

Alana nodded her head slightly and passed over her first file, "This is where I started. The page you are holding now is a list of all pedophiles in the United States. If you put the blue highlighted transparency over this one, you will see the ones that moved without telling the police or registering in their new town. The red transparency shows the ones that lived around the orphanages where the children were taken from. The green shows the ones that have already had an obsession with boys in the age group. As you can see with each of them lined up, there are no over laps."

She had done her homework. That was the thought that kept pestering L as he continued to look through her files. She was organized and left nothing on a computer, or so he knew. However, his first sight of her was what he was still thinking of after their trading of information was finished.

_L sat in front of his computer, having already sent the child to bed some time ago. He was waiting for the signal from Watari to start his observations. However, as the video was set up the woman began to speak to him. "Good evening, L."_

_The detective was shocked that she had come to the conclusion that he was watching so quickly. He knew for a fact that Watari would not have said a word. So, he asked her. She went through her long description of how she knew, and as she mentioned such obvious things, L felt as if he were stupid. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. It was then that he allowed himself to actually look at the woman._

_Her hair was white and fell around her chin, her skin was pale, and her eyes were a vivid green. In truth, she was beautiful, or at least what society deemed beautiful. L cocked his head to the side. She wore light colors, too. L smiled at the thought that she seemed to be his opposite. L was dark haired and had dark eyes. However, they were both highly intelligent. That he could tell of her just by her observations on the laptop in such a short glance._

_L continued to watch her until she spoke directly to him once more. He cocked his head to the side at her demands, but decided that such a demand was easy to accept. She would be working with them and as she had worked on cases before, she never missed a detail. That was the only reason he was even considering her help. "Agreed." L replied before turning away from his computer. He could only hope that he did not overestimate her and could only hope that she could help with the problem of the mute child in the room just a few doors down. _

L looked up from the file he was currently looking over. Alana was patiently waiting for him to finish as she sipped the tea that Watari had brought for them. She cocked an eye brow before setting her cup down. "Did you notice something or are you confused?" She questioned with a simple, but knowing smile upon her full lips.

L continued to watch her for a moment before turning his attention back to the file. "I was just curious how you went from previous offenders to someone in the federal offices."

"I decided that if the children were not related, it was not a family kidnapping. I then went to look at the offenders. They are all still where they are registered and the police in the area have had no problems with them. I even called each of them on the list and told them I worked with the government. I had them tell me the last four digits of their social. I realize that this isn't a fail-safe way of finding out, but I do have contacts. My contact I used on this was able to identify the voices of the men and women I was speaking with and had even sent his own men in to investigate that each offender I called was who he or she said they were. After that, there was only one more option to look at since it could not have been a member of any of the orphanages for apparent reasons. The last option was that it was a member of the federal government.

"When I called the orphanages, each of them said that two hospital agents dropped the boys off. That led me to believe that the perpetrator in this case would have to be one or both of those agents." Alana explained her workings before reaching for her tea once again. "It was actually easier to solve than it sounded."

L nodded his head and brought his thumb up to press against his lips as his eyes ran back over the lists of names in front of him. She had once again used highlighted transparencies and if they followed the same direction as the ones before with a little more insight, he would be able to tell who she was watching now.

The first transparency that he lay on the page covered most of the names. That would mean that she had decided to pinpoint the people who worked in the hospitals where the boys were born first. This was a blue highlighting job. The second transparency was red and covered almost all of the names that the blue had. This one should either be people who were working at the time of the birth or the people who became attached to the boys. The last was yellow and when it was placed over the others, it showed something interesting. Five names were still highlighted and L was sure that these were the ones who had left around the times of the first kidnapping.

"I am impressed." L commented as he placed the file down. "I wouldn't have had the patience to go through all of this on my own."

"Which is why I demanded that you allow me see your work as well. I figured that you wouldn't have gone through all this leg work as I have. My godfather has told me that you prefer to do things behind a computer screen or a voice scrambler." Alana smiled softly as she reached for her files once again.

L nodded his head; she knew more about him it seemed than he did about her. However, with that first look he had gotten of her, L had known Alana Greene was an organizer and loved things to be in order. He wondered how she would be a teacher with that attitude.

"L, Alec is awake." Watari's voice came over a small speaker in the middle of the coffee table.

"Thank you, Watari." L returned before turning his attention to the white haired girl before him. "I suppose you shall get to see what I have had to deal with."

Alana smiled happily before turning around; in the doorway stood a little boy. He looked just like his picture but his eyes were more haunted. The boy kept his eyes on Alana as he moved farther into the room.

"You came in and covered me back up." Alec whispered as he moved closer to the woman.

"You were awake?" Alana asked with a mock widening of her eyes. "I wouldn't have guessed that."

Alec blushed slightly but climbed onto the couch next to her. "I felt safe when you were close. I heard you and L talking and had to get up."

Alana looked up at L, but he seemed surprised behind his mask of concentration. "Well, you can stay here for a little while. It's not yet near morning, so you will have to go back to sleep."

Alec nodded as he rested against Alana and she wrapped her arm around him gently. The boy smiled as he closed his eyes. "I will." He said behind a yawn.

The two adults stayed quiet as Alana stroked the small boy's hair. Soon enough, Alec had slackened and fallen asleep once more. Alana stood gently to take the boy back to bed, but L was already on his feet. "He's slightly heavier than you would expect." L whispered in explanation to Alana's curious expression.

Alana nodded her head and watched as L picked Alec up and began to carry him back to bed. The young woman sat back down in her chair and looked over everything they had on the table. She was glad that there had been no pictures of him or the other boys when Alec had appeared. She glanced back up with her green eyes when L returned to the room. He sat down in his chair and it was here that Alana noticed his strange sitting style.

L sat on his feet in a crouched position. He rested his long fingered hands on his knees that were drawn to his chest. His back arched over his knees giving him the look of a waiting dragon. Alana smiled slightly at the sight but hid it behind a sip of tea.

"Alec has never spoken before. We thought he was mute." L said after Alana had placed her tea cup back down.

"Really? His vocals seemed just fine before." Alana mused but then an idea struck her. "Watari and you are both men. This could mean that the kidnapper is male."

L did not seem to follow her with his blank look, but she decided that look was normal for him. L motioned for her to continue, so she did.

"You see, if the kidnapper is male than Alec would feel uncomfortable around Watari and yourself. I don't care how kind you are to the boy; he just will not feel comfortable. However, since I am female and at his orphanage all of the workers were female, he will feel more comfortable with me. He is used to the female presence and it calms him. That was why he felt safe when I entered his room and covered him up." Alana explained more fully before she glanced towards the doorway. "I'm sure with me here; Alec will come out of his shell a little better."

L nodded his head before glancing towards the window. "I understand what you see, but before he wouldn't even make a noise. When we found him at the house, he didn't cry or say a word when we asked for his name. We found his name by looking at the pictures of the children. He hasn't been able to tell us a thing. That was one of the reasons I wanted an Education Major to help with the case, just so I could get him to talk. I just wasn't aware that you would be accomplished in probability and criminal justice techniques."

Alana laughed quietly now before shaking her head. "You wouldn't have taken someone in that you wouldn't have been able to trust. As well, it was Watari who gave you the idea to use me and you agreed because of my background in criminal justice."

L nodded again before glancing back at her, "I suppose you will want to go to bed as well. I shall have my files ready for you to look over in the morning."

Alana nodded, even though she did not want sleep, she did want a shower and a chance to go through everything she had learned.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	7. First Lesson

**Author's Note**

**No one reviewed, but a lot of people read! I'm alright with that! lol Here is the next chapter. Also...well, I got a job today! lol I'm so excited! Anyway, this is not going to cut into writing or posting since the job right now is only one day a week, but I'm alright with it and I hope you guys don't mind that I won't be able to post or write for one day out of every week. lol**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**_First Lesson_**

_"We don't see the things the way they are. We see things the way WE are."_

_**- Talmund**_

* * *

Alana woke up the next morning after only thirty minutes of actual sleep. She stretched as she stood from her bed and went to the closet where she had unpacked her things the night before. She figured that she would be in the room all day, and as such picked a knee length milk colored skirt and plucked out a white blouse that she placed a white tank top under. She smiled as she placed her white ribbon around her neck and slipped into her white flats before exiting her room. Alana was not surprised to see L already sitting in the living area but before she walked in on him, she opened Alec's door to find that he was still asleep. It was five in the morning, so it wasn't abnormal. With a smile, Alana continued on.

"I thought that you would sleep longer. You were up far later than two in the morning." L stated without looking up from his computer where he was clacking away on the keyboard.

"I suffer from insomnia and by judging the circles under your eyes, it is something we have in common." Alana smiled as she sat down upon the couch where she had been last night.

"There is that and our uncanny intelligence." L mused and Alana thought that she may have heard some sort of mirth in his voice, but allowed it to fall away from her ears.

"Yes, and using my intelligence, you told me that I could look through your files today." Alana leaned back in her seat.

L nodded and turned around his laptop so she could browse through the pages he had opened. "This is what I have come up with. Not a lot of it will be new to you."

Alana smiled as she filtered through file after file of knowledge that she had already gathered. She had finally found a file of observations on Alec when Watari came in with a tray of coffee, tea, and assorted pastries. "What would you like for breakfast, A?" Watari questioned.

Alana wrinkled her nose slightly at the nickname, but allowed it to slide. "I suppose you wouldn't have any fruits?" Alana asked with a timid smile upon her lips.

"I believe we may have some." Watari gave his wrinkly eyed smile before turning to go back into the kitchen.

Alana sighed as she reached for her tea and then began to look back through the file. It seemed that the first four days of Alec staying with L and Watari involved him staying in his room with all the lights turned on. He wouldn't move unless it was to go to the bathroom and than that was few and far between. On the fifth day he ventured from his room and ate before running back. This lasted for six more days. For the last two nights he would leave his room for at least five minutes every hour until it was time for bed.

Alana nodded her head and smiled. "The only thing we didn't already agree on was the observations that were collected on Alec. I suppose those are handy to have." She brushed a few pieces of her hair from her face before looking up at L who was watching her intently while eating a piece of cake.

"What did you find?"

"Other than the fact that Alec is trying to see what his new boundaries are, that he is very frightened. The best thing to do right now is to show him that he can trust us. Perhaps see what he normally liked to do when he was at the orphanage, maybe ask him about the orphanage." Alana offered up her opinion which seemed to be exactly what L had wanted for he nodded.

"He does seem to like sweets." L offered with his own mouth full.

Alana laughed as she threw her head back, "Please tell me that you have fed him more than cake and ice cream."

Watari came back in with a bowl of fruits and answered, "I have made sure he has had a well-balanced diet. He eats all his vegetables and fruits, but he won't touch the meat."

Alana nodded with a grim smile, "I'm not sure if I want to know why or go with an obvious assumption."

Watari and L both gave a grim nod. Alana began to eat her fruit as she and L both started working on their individual laptops. Alana decided to leave the research for the deeper lives of the federal agents to L, while she looked back a little more into Alec's past. She needed to know what was normal for the boy and what was abnormal.

Alana frowned as she read through a page that the orphanage had had restricted. It read;

_Alec has had very horrible sleeping patterns. He wakes up in the night with terrifying screams that wake the entire house, but only on Sundays. We worry about this because he was born on a Sunday. We wonder if something may have happened on a Sunday and it just having been a bad accident that his parents were in that night. _

The rest of the page depicted his night terrors. Alana frowned as she opened a new page and typed in Alec's birthday. She began to go through news articles about deaths. That was when she found some horrible news.

"L, has Alec woken up with night terrors while he's been here?" She questioned as she looked up.

"Not that I know of. Last night was the first night that he woke up during his sleep while he's been here." L stated simply and Alana frowned again.

"The orphanage says that he has night terrors every Sunday and I found the article of his birth. His parents were shot down in a drive-by. When the doctors realized that she was pregnant, they rushed her into surgery to save the baby because she wasn't going to make it. The baby survived and after five days, no one came to claim the child. For all we know, Alec does have family." Alana explained as she looked up again.

"I've already done a family background this morning for I wondered about that last night. Both of his parents were only children and their parents died before they even got married." L explained as he reached for a sugar cube to suck on.

Alana had quickly gotten used to his taste for sweets and sugar, she decided that there was only one thing to do about it and that was to ignore it. She nodded slightly as she turned back to her work. "If that's true, there may be more to these night terrors. I wonder if someone at the orphanage caused them. Perhaps some abuse?"

L shot his head up to look at her, "Is that normal?"

Alana nodded, "Violence or a strong fear can cause night terrors. I'm actually shocked that since he's been kidnapped he hasn't had them. That kind of fear of not knowing what will happen to you should have caused him to have more frequent night terrors. That or his memory is just very good and he remembers experiencing the accident. Alec should be experiencing horrible night mares right now."

L and Alana looked over towards the bedroom where the subject of their conversation slept comfortably. Alana sighed and leaned back. "I think that you should probably tutor Alec. He needs to still be in school." L stated as he turned his attention back to the computer before him.

"I could try, but I would need to know what he has already learned." Alana sighed again before grabbing up another strawberry.

Alana sat at the kitchen table trying to get a few lesson plans together. She was going to start with a kindergarten mindset and move to first grade if needed. However, she had been watching Alec when he came from his room today. He moved straight to her side and clung to her skirt. If she would move to stand to go to the kitchen for more tea, he would follow right behind. Alana did not let on that she was annoyed by his close proximity, but when she would turn around, he would move back very quickly. Alana would smile at him and offer her hand, which he would take.

Alana smiled as she thought of this. She had managed to get Alec to take a bath so she could work a little. Tonight she had promised to watch a few movies with him before bedtime where she would read a book to him. It was almost as if she had done something to him when she first walked through the door. L was still watching them interact to see if there was possibly anything happening that he could pick up on. Alana chuckled to herself as she sat down her pen. The lesson plans were done.

Watari entered the kitchen with an empty tray that once had held pastries and coffee. Alana stood to help him, another job that she had decided to take on for herself. She moved carefully towards the counter where she had prepared another tray just a few minutes ago when she needed a break from looking at baby math problems. Alana handed the tray over after taking the finished tray. From there she began to wash the pot that had held the coffee and rinse off the tray of any leftover crumbs.

"Aly?" Alec's young voice questioned from the doorway.

Alana turned around with a calm smile on her face and motioned him to her side. He walked over and she handed him a plate and glass. Alec had eaten a good dinner which he had helped Alana cook, so she had promised a plate of cookies and milk for dessert after a bath. Alec smiled before turning and going back to the table. He didn't even peak at the papers in a neat stack on top of the folder, he just started to eat. Alana finished with the dishes before going to the table and sitting down.

"Alec, have you ever gone to school?" She asked him.

Alec nodded with a full mouth before swallowing and saying, "Yeah. We had a tutor at the orphanage. He had lived there when he was a kid too. His mom and dad owned the place."

Alana smiled, "What was the last thing you remember learning?"

"Addition." Alec replied with a wrinkling of his nose.

Alana laughed at his reaction and decided that she would touch back on a little bit of reading and math before going on ahead. "Did you like school?"

Alec shook his head, "Nope. The teacher never listened to me. I'd tell him that I could already read, and he would make me sit in the corner. I'd tell him I knew my addition and subtraction, and he would make me sit in the corner."

Alana frowned as she looked down at the table for a moment. Perhaps she should get a few higher level activities together for him. From the way it sounded, Alec may be a gifted student. She would need to make a test or see if there was a way she could get one. In truth, Watari probably had one for everyone knew about Wammy's House for Gifted Orphans.

Once Alec was put to bed, Alana found herself pouring over a few books. She needed to come up with a better lesson plan for the boy. He passed Watari's test with flying colors and as such, is at a college level right now in reading, writing, and math. Alana frowned as she wrinkled her nose and closed the book. She found all of the problems easy in the book. If they were easy for her she was sure they would be easy for him. Pulling another math book over that Watari has been kind enough to lend out to her for this task, Alana began again.

"You can take a break. It's almost four in the morning." L's voice broke through the quiet of the room causing Alana to jump from her spot on the floor.

"Is it?" Alana questioned as she looked at her watch and shook her head. He was right. The time read 3:58 AM. "There wouldn't be a point in going to bed now. I would just be waking up in an hour."

Alana went back to her work but L didn't return to his typing. Instead, he climbed over the back of the couch and knelt in front of her. "Aren't you tired? You've been chasing Alec around all day and working on getting a lesson plan together. Not to mention helping Watari with the cooking and cleaning."

Alana laughed as she propped her head up in her hand to look at him. "Should I be tired after all of that? I remember hardly getting any sleep at school and all I did there was study, work, go to classes, clean and cook."

L shook his head before leaning back and biting his thumb nail. "I'm not used to having someone awake with me during the nights."

Alana nodded her head as she returned her attention to the text book in front of her. "I know what you mean, L. All the normal people are in bed at this hour. We, trying to catch a kidnapper and keep the one child who escaped safe, are abnormal in the long run."

L didn't chuckle or smile at her attempt for a joke, for he didn't find it funny. L knew what it felt like to be singled out for all the while at Wammy's House, he was a celebrity. All L had ever wanted was a normal childhood and now he couldn't even give that to Alec for the boy was gifted as well.

"You should still go to bed. Alec will be up early and wanting to play or something of the sort." L grumbled as he stood back up to slouch towards the windows.

Alana sighed as she turned another page, "I actually think I may need to find another entire collection of books or let Alec look through them on his own. I find most of these too easy and I think he'll get bored."

"What are you on?"

"Advanced Calculus."

L turned to look over his shoulder for a moment before turning around completely, "Advanced calculus is too easy for you?"

Alana laughed at the expression on his face. For once she was able to destroy his mask and make him flounder in disbelief. "Yes, I suppose that's why my godfather chose me to be his successor."

L sat back in his chair and watched as Alana continued her research. She had gotten a few curriculums from Watari when he had gotten up to start his day. She was doing very well once she had something to go off of. She was trying to tie in a few things she had apparently learned in her own schooling, but it was beginning to frustrate her. L chewed on his thumb nail as he continued to watch her struggle over a lesson plan. She would be a good teacher, where ever she went after she was done here. However, she also needed to understand her own limits. She would do well in a normal school, for that L was sure.

Alec woke up at seven thirty-five and walked into the living area with a yawn and sleepy footsteps. He went straight to Alana's side and curled into a ball next to her on the floor. L watched as a smile spread over her face and she reached over to move a strand of hair from his sleepy face. Alec smiled in return and moved closer, using her side as a pillow where she had positioned herself on her stomach three hours ago. L watched the exchange and thought he understood why Alana was finding it so difficult to make this lesson plan.

She didn't want to cause Alec any stress from schooling and she also wasn't sure if she would be teaching him something that he would enjoy. She was trying to make this fun for him. L frowned at the thought but decided to let it rest. He would talk to her tonight after Alec goes to bed.

Alana smiled as she settled down at the kitchen table to start her first lesson with Alec. He seemed pretty excited about the entire thing once she told him the test he took yesterday explained what level he was on ("Really? I should already be in high school!"). Alana moved a textbook onto the table and opened it to the beginning chapter. It was her own probability book and she was hopeful at how far he would go in it.

"All I want you to do right now is to read this first chapter and write notes in this," Alana passed over a few yellow legal pads that she had brought with her and a pencil. "When you're done, I'll be in the living room. That way you don't have to feel as if you need to hurry or anything. Also, do you know the reason why I am having you write things out on your own?"

Alec seemed to think for a moment before smiling, "Is it so I remember it better?"

Alana laughed and nodded before standing and ruffling his hair. "Yeah." Alana quickly filled up a glass of milk and put a few chips on the table for Alec to munch on while he did his work. With that, she left the room and headed back to join L on the case. As far as she knew there was nothing happening.


	8. Teddy Bears and Ice Cream

**Author's Note**

**Alright, so I have had a busy weekend and start of the week. This weekend I had to go to a funeral and then to my brother's graduation. Monday I had to go help my oldest brother move from his house and Tuesday I was helping my mom with house work. Today...well, a storm hit. So...yeah, I apologize for having this update posted late, but I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks to Mango_To_The_Max for the review! **

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLE ON MY HOMEPAGE! I ALMOST HAVE THIS STORY COMPLETE IN A WORD DOCUMENT THAT WILL BE POSTED UP HERE, SO I NEED EVERYONE TO VOTE! RIGHT NOW THERE ARE ONLY TWO PEOPLE THAT VOTED AND BOTH OF THEM VOTED FOR HARRY POTTER! PLEASE, VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT EVERYONE WANTS TO READ NEXT!**

**Also, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter because...well, it gives a lot of information into what will happen in the future and where I am taking this entire story. lol I'm hoping that everyone enjoys, once again I will say this! Please read and review! I really do love reviews and they make me post faster! If I get more than five reviews (small number for now lol) I'm post three chapters this week!**

**Have fun!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**_Teddy Bears and Ice Cream_**

**"_Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."_**

**_- Waldo Emerson_**

Alana was laying in bed three nights after she had started Alec on probability. She could hear L clacking away on his computer and knew that Alec was in bed by now. She was trying to get a few files under her belt where she had left off before. With taking care of Alec and trying to keep up with the case, she found it difficult to keep up. L was doing all the work on the case but she was doing all the work with Alec. Alana smiled to herself as she moved on to a different file. There was nothing she could do as of now about it all.

Two hours later Alana jolted in her bed as she heard a muffled scream coming from Alec's room. She was out of her bed in two seconds flat and started running out the door. L was standing there as well, his usual wide eyes even wider. Alana shook her head to tell him that she had no idea what could have happened. Alana reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. Alec was thrashing around widely in his bed, screaming his little heart out. Alana frowned as she looked through the darkness until she realized that there was nothing and no one there and Alec was still asleep.

Alana moved carefully through the room without shutting the door and sat on the bed before pulling Alec into her arms to cradle him. Alec's small arms wound around her quickly and he placed his head on her shoulder where he still cried. "I am here, Alec. Nothing will hurt you." Alana whispered into his sleeping ears. She kept repeating her sentence until he was just sniffling.

Alana looked up when she saw L standing next to her. He was holding something out to her and she reached for it in the darkness. The object was soft as if stuffed and had fake fur upon it. There were two arms and two legs. The head felt like a bear. Alana smiled as she realized that L was giving her a teddy bear to help comfort the small boy. Alana waited until Alec was softly snoring before laying him back in bed and tucked the teddy bear into his arms before bringing the blankets up around him. Alana proceeded to kiss his forehead before leading L, who had stayed close by the bed after giving her the teddy bear, out of the room and into the sitting area where he had taken up an office when Alec was in bed.

"You are good with children." L stated simply as they each sat on a separate couch.

"That is why I wish to be a teacher, L. I understand children and I love them for who they are and cannot help but care for them as if I were their mother." Alana shrugged her shoulders as if there was nothing else to be said. "Thank you for the teddy bear. I'm sure it will help Alec through the night."

L stood from his seat and moved to a window. "I would like to speak with him in the morning about the dream. He may have dreamt about his kidnapper."

Alana frowned as she stood up as well and joined L at the window. She understood why he would want to talk to Alec about the nightmare. L was taking this case personally; she could tell by the way he was trying everything he knew to capture this man. Also, it is strange for L to have even considered this case when no one had died and a large sum of money was stolen. Alana smiled slightly, she had an idea about L and she would add it to her list of questions and observations she had started compiling on him. "Would you mind if I was present? I know that Alec looks up to you because he always asks during his studies if you would be proud with him and how he is progressing." Alana paused to see L's eyes widen in surprise before she continued, "However, he is still a child and having a woman who has been like a mother to him lately may help him actually speak about the nightmare."

L nodded his head before turning his attention to the hallway where Watari slept. "That is fine."

L watched as Alana moved back to her own bedroom after a few short minutes of making sure Alec would be staying in bed for the remainder of the night. He was actually glad that she had stayed awake for he wasn't sure if she would have woken from sleep to take care of the boy. However, L did enjoy watching her with the boy. This wasn't even the first time that he had watched the two together.

L watched as Alana would teach Alec, he watched as they played board games together, he watched as Alana put him in bed and took care of him. L even watched as they ate together and relaxed together. L wished to see Alana at his home with all of the orphaned children running around and wanting attention from a mother-like figure. L enjoyed watching Alana with the boy. She did very well with calming him and even seemed as if she thought of Alec as her own son. Yet, what L was thinking of now was what Alana had told him earlier.

He was used to children looking up to him, but the reason they looked up to him was because of who he was. From what Alana had told him before she decided to go to sleep for the night was that Alec didn't care that he was a detective or was the one who saved him. Alec had always had sisters, brothers, and a mother figure. He just had never had a father and he looked to L for that bond. L frowned as he continued to look at the computer screen that he wasn't really paying attention to. He did not know how to be a father and as such, he was not sure what Alec was wanting from him. Alana would not tell him either, she had just laughed at him before getting him a cup of tea.

L looked towards the window and realized that Watari would be waking soon. _And I have yet to get anything accomplished tonight._ L thought bitterly before rubbing his face with his hands.

"You should have slept last night, L." Watari's old voice sounded from behind the couch where L had taken up residence.

L didn't bother to look behind him because he knew that his own father figure would be dressed in his normal suit and be wearing a kind smile under his mustache. "Alec had a nightmare last night. Alana was taking care of him." L decided to go into what happened quickly and ignore Watari's statement. "We will be asking him about the nightmare today to hopefully get a lead on the case."

"Of course, but that does not seem to be what is troubling you this morning." Watari came around the couch and sat down in front of L on the opposite couch, the exact spot that Alana had sat earlier in the night.

"Alec apparently sees me as his father. I do not understand what I have done to deserve that from him and I am not sure what to do about it." L finally told of his own feelings.

Watari smiled as he nodded his head and leaned into the soft cushions of the couch. "Orphans can tell when they are in the presence of their own. Have you never wondered why everyone who ever has left our orphanage always returns or has married another orphan. Alec is interested in you as a father because you both are orphans and you can understand what he wants and needs."

L thought for a moment before turning back to his computer. Watari was correct. The reason that Alec would take to him was because they were both orphans and there was no reason to worry about it any longer. Alec would be going back to Wammy's House after everything is finished with this case. As such, L could try to be a little of a father to the boy before they left for good.

"I don't remember the dream. I didn't even know I was having a nightmare." Alec whispered from his place tucked into Alana's side.

"Alec, you are showing the signs of being frightened. We know that you remember your dream." L stated from his position in front of the boy in a chair, watching him carefully.

Alec turned his face into Alana's shoulder. "Honey, what L is trying to say is that we understand that you're scared of whatever it was in your dream, but we need to know. It may help us figure out who took you before."

Alec looked up with watery eyes before reaching to his other side and pulling the teddy bear to his chest. Once he had learned that L had given it to him during the night, he kept the bear with him at all times throughout the day. Alec gulped and looked to the floor as he moved away from Alana and curled around the bear. This bothered the young woman and she showed this by looking at L. L seemed to be worried as well as his brow furrowed and he bit down upon his thumb nail.

Alec gulped before he began. "Everyone thought I was crazy at the orphanage. They said that I shouldn't be able to remember, but I do. I wasn't even born yet, they said, so I couldn't have known. I remember feeling pain and going from darkness and hearing my mother's voice telling someone to save me, to blinding light and cold air. I remember being brought to the orphanage by a strange man that held me too tightly. I didn't like it. The orphanage was my escape from that man." Alec looked up and tears were falling down his face.

Alana moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't crazy, honey. I know what you feel like. People used to tell me I was crazy too, but for different reasons." Alana placed her chin upon Alec's head and cradled him. L was looking at her with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"That's not all, though. When I got older the man came back. He'd send me a card every time my birthday came around. And then, my last birthday he came to visit me. He was saying that he was thinking about adopting me. It was scary." Alec shuddered into Alana.

L stood quickly and moved to kneel in front of Alec. "Is he the same man that took you?"

Alec shook his head. "No, the man that took us was different. That man, the one who wanted to adopt me, was nice after I got to know him better. He was an orphan like me and he knew how it felt to be alone in the world and he even knew what it was like to remember something that you shouldn't remember. He says that he remembers his family dying too and he was only a baby." Alec looked up at L. "The man that took me was different. He wanted us to call him 'Daddy' and if we didn't he'd lock us up in the closet. We moved all the time, most of us didn't understand what he wanted from us."

Alana petted Alec's hair and rocked him slightly as he clung to her blouse. "You're safe now, honey." Alana whispered into his hair before kissing his head.

"Can I go work on homework now?" Alec whispered.

Alana looked over at L, who nodded. "Of course, dear. Do you want something to snack on?"

Alec shook his head and slipped from the couch. He offered a weak smile to the two before leaving the room with the teddy bear clutched to his chest.

Alana looked at L who was watching her with large grey eyes. Before she knew what the detective was doing, he had wiped something off her cheek, "You're crying?"

Alana moved her right up to feel her cheek and sure enough they were both covered with tears. Alana shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her hands. "I just can't believe that he had to handle all of that. Almost being adopted and then being taken away." Alana chocked on air as she tried to not sob. She took a few deep breaths before calming herself. "Sorry, it's just…well, I want children to be happy and not have to grow up as fast as Alec and all those other boys have to."

L nodded his understanding before standing up and moving away. "I don't think Alec would have gone with that man who was trying to adopt him, though. It seemed that each time Alec saw that man, he would have a nightmare. It would seem that if Alec had gone with that man, he would have had nightmares every night."

Alana sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. L was right, of course. However, there was something else that needed to be looked into. "Alec said that the man who did take him though wanted to be their father. He would get upset if the kids didn't call him by the name he wanted them to call him by." L turned to look at her. "I think we need to look and see who lived in the area where the first child was taken from and see if there was a man who lost a child around the same ages as the boy who were taken."

L nodded and immediately started to get to work. Alana stood, having accomplished this part at least.

Alana waited for a while before sitting down with Alec in the living room where he had brought his homework. She had a tray with two bowls on it filled with ice cream. She was hoping to use Alec's sweet tooth to her advantage. She sat down in front of him and he glanced up at her before looking down once more. His pencil stopped so she knew she had his attention.

"We don't hate you for remembering, Alec. We don't hate you for anything. We love you for who you are, memories and all." Alana smiled at him as she nudged his bowl of chocolate ice cream towards him.

Alec nodded as he took his bowl and cradled it in his hands. "You said you understood what I felt. What do you mean?" Alec questioned.

Alana sighed. She was actually hoping that she wouldn't have to explain this to the young boy after so many of his losses. Alana sighed as she brought a bite of her own ice cream to her lips to eat it. "When I was around five-years-old my favorite cat got hit by a car. I was really sad and so I ran towards it. I wanted it to live again, I wanted it to always be by my side. I picked the cat up and hugged it. The cat was stiff, she was dead and I knew it. I cried harder. Yet once my parents got to me to try and get the cat away from me, the cat started to meow again. It was snuggling into my chest." Alana looked down into her bowl. "It was then that my parents and I realized that I could bring things back from the dead."

Alec had stopped eating, his spoon half way to his mouth but still hovering over his bowl so the ice cream fell down into his bowl. Alana glanced back up to the boy. "You're joking, right?"

Alana sighed sadly. "I'm not. My parents wanted me condemned before my brother fell out of a tree and broke his neck. My mom grabbed me and told me to bring him back. I did and I was the hero in my family from there on out. They were excited, my brother loved me because he was scared to die."

Alec was quiet again before he looked down, "So, if any of those kids are dead by the time you get to them, you can bring them back?"

"I'm afraid it all depends on how long they've been dead, Alec. I'm sorry." Alana whispered before reaching over to brush a strand of hair from his face.

"How long?"

"It has to be an hour after."

Alec nodded but then looked up with a smile, "That's why I liked you at the beginning. I knew you had a secret like mine."

Alana laughed before tapping her finger on the book, "Would you like any help with these problems?"

Alec nodded his head and the two ate their ice cream and continued on with math problems until bed time.


	9. Break Through

**Author's Note**

**Alright, a quick shout out to Mango_To_The_Max, alexandra101, and Maria-Emo-Chan. **

**Also, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I was asked when the romance would start...well, you should see something in this chapter. lol I hope you like it. **

**Please read and review! Oh also I would like to state PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! I STILL ONLY HAVE TWO VOTERS!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**_Break Through_**

**"_Every problem has in it the seeds of its own solution. If you don't have any problems, you don't get any seeds."_**

**_- Norman Vincent Peale_**

* * *

Alana woke up earlier than normal the next morning. She yawned widely before going towards her shower. There was something she needed to do today and that was to see how far L had gotten on his mission the day before. She showered quickly and slid into a pair of khaki pants and a crème colored top before tying her trade mark ribbon around her neck and leaving her room bare foot. L was already in the living room so Alec must be asleep still. The young woman smiled softly as she walked up behind the detective who she was sure heard her approach. He did not try to hide what he was working on, but instead allowed her to come closer.

"I heard what you told Alec last night." L stated softly after a few moments of Alana reading over his shoulder.

Alana drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew that someone would over hear her when she said something at that time. She nodded her head to give herself some courage and walked around the couch to sit on the opposite end to face L from the side. "I knew someone would hear me. In truth, I was hoping that you wouldn't." Alana whispered out before bringing her hand up to play with the ribbon at her neck.

"You don't have to worry. The secret is safe with me. Yet, I almost feel as if I need proof of this power of yours so I can be certain it does exist." L stated calmly as he reached for a sugar cube on the table.

Alana glowered at him for a moment, "I cannot choose when I am around someone who has died. As well, I came to find out later after I saved my cat and she died of cancer that I could not bring her back twice. As such, I would rather not use my power again."

L nodded his head, "That is accurate, I suppose. If you were able to bring something back from the dead on more than one occasion, people would be coming to you from everywhere."

"That is true. That is also why I try not to use my power. I must decide if the person I am saving deserves life or if there is a reason for someone to live longer than their allotted time." Alana stated simply before looking away from the detective.

Alana knew that L was trying to figure out what else she had not told him, but she didn't even know why she had this power. She frowned as she stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She needed caffeine so she could think clearly. Alana puttered around before a pale and long fingered hand covered her own on the tea pot. She turned her emerald eyes to L, the man she was supposed to be trying to help in this case.

"You are worrying about what I think of you." L stated and Alana frowned again before she moved away from him to put water in the kettle.

"I could care less what you thought of me, L. What I care about is none of your concern as well." Alana replied carefully as she finally put the kettle on the stove and turned with her back against the counter.

Alana watched the detective as he lifted the lid off the container that held a few brownies and took one out. She also watched as he put it into his mouth and chewed. Alana watched the detective and L watched her. They continued like that until the kettle whistled. Alana turned to take the kettle off and moved to take the tea pot off the tray that Watari had made before bed last night, and filled it up with the hot water.

"You care more than you are wishing to admit." L whispered from the door way of the kitchen.

Alana gasped as she whirled around and in the process she poured some of the boiling water upon her arm. She hissed and quickly put the kettle down and went towards the sink.

L had not meant for her to burn herself at his words. He hadn't even meant for her to take it as she did. Instead, as she placed the cloth on her arm that she had soaked in cold water, he came closer. L took her hand and the cloth away from her pale forearm. The skin was very red, but he was guessing that was more so for her pale skin. Alana pulled her arm away from him and snorted.

"You don't even know what to do about the burn, L. Just go back to work."

L turned his eyes up to her own; she looked to be sad about something. Instead of going back into the living room, L walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the first aid kit from off the top of it. He then returned to Alana, who was blowing on the burn and smirked.

"It seems that you don't know how to take care of a burn." L stated calmly before taking her arm back into his and opening the first aid kit.

Alana watched as he worked over her arm. L had put some kind of cream on the burn that soothed it quickly and was now placing gauze over it so she wouldn't brush it against anything. When he had finished, he looked back into the first aid kit and took a sucker from its depths. He unwrapped the sucker and popped it into his mouth.

"You know that I'm supposed to get the sucker, right?" Alana chuckled as she watched him roll the sweet around on his tongue.

L shrugged before taking the candy out of his mouth and replying with a childish smile, "I didn't think you liked sweets."

_You could change my mind._ Alana thought and then shook herself mentally. That was not something that should be going through her head right now! Alana sighed and smiled at the detective. "You're right. I don't like sweets all that much.'

Alana stood from where L had sat her down after she tried to pull away again, and began to put away the first aid supplies. L reached out and took her hand in his before standing up as well. Alana looked at him and noticed that he had finished the sucker and placed the stick on the table between them. She watched his movements as he came closer to her. She could feel her heart beating faster and tried to control her breath that tried to stop on her. Her mind was telling her two different things.

One; get away as fast as she can.

Two; lean in.

Alana swallowed as she opened her mouth to question what he was doing, but as soon as her lips parted his were on them. The young woman gasped and brought her hands up to his chest to push him away. However, L's long fingered hands decided to quickly go into her hair and hold her face in place against his own. She even felt his free hand go around her to press against the small of her back, bringing their bodies closer together. Alana's mind shut off, she didn't realize that she had started kissing him back even before he moved to make them closer. Alana hadn't noticed as her eyes fluttered closed and her hands traced up his chest to shudders from the man that Watari backed out of the room with a smile on his face.

L sat in his own bedroom two hours after he had kissed Alana with a tray of pastries next to him and a coffee cup sitting in front of him. He was trying to go over things for the case, but his mind continued to go back to the kiss he had earlier. L's fingers went up to his lips that decided to tingle each time he thought about the kiss.

"There is no point in this." L whispered to himself. "She is just a woman."

_No, she's much better than any woman. When I see her with Alec, I want to see her with the other children at Wammy's. I want to see her with _my _children! _L thought to himself as he stood from his bed and walked towards the window in his slouched position. _I knew that she was beautiful when I first saw her through the computer cameras and I knew she was intelligent, almost a match for me. However, I never could have imagined feeling this way towards her. She had only been here for a few weeks and just after the first few days she had started to pop up in my mind quite a bit. Now that I have kissed her, she seems to be rooted in my mind._

"L? Do you need anything else?" Watari's voice came from the opened door.

"No, Watari." L returned in his monotonous voice before turning back to his computer and going over to it to continue working.

"I do need to speak with you, however, L." Watari said as he came into the room and shut the door behind him. L grunted to show that he was listening. "I believe that Miss Alana and yourself are becoming very close. My concern is for the both of you when this case has finished."

L nodded his head as he looked up. That was something he found himself thinking of as well. He wished for Alana to continue on with them, but knew that he could not do that to her. She had a family here that she would not want to give up just going and solving cases with him. However, if he knew Watari as well as he thought he did, then the old man had already thought of an idea. "What do you suppose we do?" L whispered out.

"I was thinking about asking her on at Wammy's House. We could use a woman's touch with the children and she does very well with Alec. I feel as if she will do very well with the others as well." Watari explained and L nodded.

"We can ask after the case is finished."

"Aly?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"How well do you think I'm doing?" Alec questioned as he sat upside down on the couch while she graded a few of his homework assignments.

"You are doing very well, actually. I'm very proud of you." Alana smiled as she looked up at the young boy.

"Do you think that L's proud of me too?" Alec questioned, a frown forming on his young face.

"Of course I am, Alec. Alana has told me of your progress and I feel as if you will do very well in life." L's voice said from somewhere near the hall where the bedrooms were located.

Alana looked up to see L coming into the room and felt a blush forming on her cheeks as she remembered their encounter in the kitchen earlier this morning. Alec, however, jumped from his seat with a beaming smile on his face and watched as the detective slouched into the room. "Really? You are?" Alec asked excitedly.

"Indeed. I am very proud of you. However, that leaves me to ask if after this is done, where you wish to go." L stated as he stood slouched over the young boy. "Would you like to go back to your old orphanage or would you like to come and live at mine?"

Alec didn't even seem to think it over, he was already up and around the couch grabbing onto L's hand. "I want to go and live at Wammy's House. I want to be a detective!"

L nodded his head and patted Alec on the head before he looked at Alana. "Now, I need to speak with Alana for a moment."

Alec nodded and ran off, probably to find Watari and tell him of the news, before Alana stood from her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Have you found them?" She asked.

"I believe so. You were right when you wanted to look into the federal offices. The man that wanted to adopt Alec was named Harold Harning. He _was _one of the men who had brought Alec to that orphanage. However, Mr. Harning didn't take any of the other children to their orphanages because he was working in the Child's Advocacy Center in that town. It was a Mr. Brian J. Joplin who was at each of the orphanages at the time that each boy was brought there. He is a government official that works in the Child's Safety Department in Washington, D.C. He was asked to go and make sure that the orphanages that these boys were going to were a perfect fit for them. Also, all of his reports on each of the orphanages were the same. He stated that the orphanages were not up to standards for the children."

Alana narrowed her eyes in curiosity, "What did he mean by the standards didn't match the children?"

"I am guessing that each of the boys are the same as Alec. When we get them back, we will have moved to a house where you will be able to speak to the children and help them to cope with what has happened. Afterwards, ask them if they will take a test and we will see if they need to go to Wammy's House or go back to their old orphanages." L stated as he put his hands in his pockets.

"No, the boys need to go back to their respective orphanages. I don't have the degree to help them cope, they will need a counselor. That counselor may even wish for them to go to a different orphanage." Alana's eyes brightened for a second as she placed her own hand in her pocket. "Speaking of which, I may have someone that can help us place these boys in a new orphanage until they can get the help they need and recover from these events."

L nodded and folded himself into a chair with his knees pressed against his chest. He was watching her and as such, Alana moved away and towards the balcony doors. She would talk in private without his eyes on her. She didn't think she could concentrate with those eyes watching her anyway.

"Hello, Mrs. C. It's A." Alana smiled into the phone as her godmother exclaimed about how good it was to hear from her and asking her how she was doing. "I'm doing perfectly well, actually. However, I've been working on a case that I need your help with. I have been able to locate a total of nine children that were kidnapped from their orphanages. I am in need of a place for the boys to stay and I know that you have a degree in child psychology. I was hoping that you could spare the room for the boys and take them in until they are better adjusted. After that, I will be sending a test to them that they need to take without the help of any adult. Someone should be coming to administer the test. Afterwards, we will decide where the boys are to go from there. Is that alright with you, Mrs. C?"

"_Of course it's fine, dear. When should I expect these boys?"_

"I'll call you again once I have the boys in my custody and send them on their way to you." Alana smiled slightly into the phone as she leaned out on the balcony railing.

"_Alright, well, I will talk to you then. But I want you to get some more sleep. You sound too stressed, dear. Promise me you'll sleep more and eat more greens?"_

Alana rolled her eyes but laughed. "Of course I will, Mrs. C. Thank you for understanding. Take care and tell Mr. C to stop giving away my secrets."

With that, Alana hung up her phone and turned back towards the room only to find l standing there. "Will she take the boys?"

Alana nodded as she watched the detective before her, "Yes, I am to call her when we have the boys and send them to her after examinations at a hospital. When we have the boys, I will also call the orphanages and explain to them what I am doing. I will not give away any details on where the boys will be located but I will explain that after their stay they will be given a test and may or may not be returned to those orphanages."

L nodded before holding out his hand. "Then we should get to work."

Alana looked at the hand before back up at the detective who seemed to be blushing at her. Alana smirked at the sight before placing her hand in his. She wasn't sure what was happening with them, but she vowed that she wouldn't cry when their time together ended.

* * *

**lol So, how'd you like it? Please review!**


	10. Laughter Eases The Pain

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to those of you have reviewed! I'm sorry for not listing off the names, but I do know that one of them was Mango_To_The_Max! Also, internet is crappy right now, so I'm trying to post this as soon as possible.**

**ONCE AGAIN HARRY POTTER IS STILL WINNING IN THE VOTES ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE, VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT EVERYONE WANTS TO READ NEXT!**

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**_Laughter Eases The Pain_**

**"_When on door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we took so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened up for us."_**

**_- Helen Keller_**

* * *

Alana tossed in her bed as she wondered what L was up to. They had tried to find where Brian Joplin could be staying with the boys and were hardly shocked to realize that he hadn't shown up for work since his last outing, to find a kidnapper. Alana gave up on sleep around one in the morning and stood from her bed. She did not bother to change from her white nightgown and moved into the suite of rooms that L had rented for the investigation. She walked into the living room to notice that L had actually fallen asleep in his seat.

Alana smiled as she walked towards him, picking up the folded blanket that she had placed there after Alec and her were done playing with a puzzle in the floor earlier that day. She moved closer to L and carefully moved him so that he was laying on the couch. From there she covered him with the blanket and move the laptop away from him. She looked at the screen and noticed that he was still trying to find Joplin.

The young woman decided that it was her turn to do something more in the investigation and started to look over what he had done so far. _Alright, so he's started with properties that would easily fit nine boys inside but far enough out of town for neighbors not to know what it going on. All in all, he has just started this search. _Alana finished the search for him and noticed that there were quite a few houses out in the country in Washington, D.C. where Joplin could be hiding. From there she quickly searched the places that had his name on them. None were there. He didn't have a wife or a girlfriend, but he did have a mother that was still alive. Alana frowned as she quickly typed in the woman's name and came back with a list of properties that the woman owned, even after her husband's death. There was nothing that fit the criteria.

Alana sighed softly and looked over to see that L was still sleeping. She carefully began to search through her mind for other possible ideas. Friends were out of the question because they would have already looked at all of their properties and it also seemed that Joplin didn't have any friends from the office that were close enough to let him borrow their private homes or vacation houses. That was what the officials said and the people that did talk to them that did talk to Joplin didn't know anything about him using one of their homes. Alana decided that it may just be time to see which houses may have been bought or rented during the kidnappings and even after. She found only ten houses out of the thirty that she had before. That wasn't narrowed enough for her liking.

Alana continued to look through possible ideas on the computer and through her mind. There had to be a way that she could actually narrow this search down. That was when it hit her. The only way for her to narrow this down was to search the last names of each of the children. Brian was a common enough first name and all of the children had brown hair and brown eyes. That was what Brian looked like. That would mean that each of those boys could pass as a son to him. Alana smiled as she typed in each of the children's last names.

She came up with one result and that house was far out in the woods. Alana looked over to see that L was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but knew that she needed to. She stood from her seat and moved to stand in front of him, "L, wake up. I got something." She stated as she touched his shoulder lightly.

L's eyes snapped opened and he looked up at her before closing his eyes and yawning once more. "What is it?" He mumbled as he rolled over on the couch.

Alana frowned as she moved his feet and placed them in her lap before she reached over and brought the laptop in front of them both. "I found the house."

L was up quicker than she thought possible and he was searching the internet for the blueprints of the house. Once he had them, he attached them to an email file and wrote instructions. "We will be leaving early in the morning. I shall wake Watari and tell him. If you could pack your bags and take care of Alec, I shall take care of the plane."

Alana nodded as she stood, but before she got too far away, she turned back, "L, I'd like to see you sleep, too. You're going to die if you don't sleep. I almost didn't wake you up just now to tell you what I found. Just promise me that you'll sleep more."

L nodded his head but she didn't really think he heard a word that she said. Alana sighed and moved to her room to pack. She would wake Alec up early and have him get a bath while she packs his things. He should be happy to get out of this hotel. _Poor Alec. He always does try to get L to let us go out and play._ Alana thought sadly as she started to pack her bags.

At 7:05, the entire group had made it to L's private jet. Watari told everyone that there would be food on board. Alec wasn't too excited as he was still sleepy. L watched as Alana wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him tucked into her side. L wasn't sure how she could walk like that, but decided that it was a woman thing. He also could understand how she could be so patient with Alec and himself. It almost seemed as if she was gifted for taking care of adults who thought they were children and children who thought they were adults.

Alana and Alec walked up the stairs to L's private jet before the two men and L looked towards Watari. "Do you think that Alec can handle this?" L questioned softly.

"I believe he is stronger than we have been given his credit for. He hasn't acted like I thought he would through this entire case. He has had reminders every day and he just goes to Alana for comfort. As such, I believe that he shall be fine with facing his kidnapper once again as long as Alana and yourself are by him." Watari replied before heading up the stairs as well.

L narrowed his eyes in thought as he moved up the stairs after his mentor. L's thumb danced across his lips as he thought, he didn't even see Alec laying his head against Alana as he went back to sleep with the teddy bear clutched in his arms. L went to sit in front of Alana as he pulled his feet up to his chest and waited for the plane to take off.

_Watari and Alana both believe that Alec looks at me for something that I do not understand. He wants me to be his father, but I do not know how to be a father. I do not even remember my own father. All I remember is being at Wammy's House and having Watari teaching me. I also remember how Watari was always so proud of everything I did, but I do not know if that is all that a father is supposed to do. Am I to teach Alec and be proud of him? If that is the case then I have already done both of them well, I believe. Alana has not told me to do other things. _L looked up at the boy that his mind was consumed by and then to the woman at the boys side. Alana was looking out the window as the plane started going down the runway. _She is a good mother-figure for Alec. I am sure that she will decide to come to the orphanage and live there. It would be a good thing for her and the children there. I can only hope that after we have finished with this case she is not wishing to go back to her school so soon. I am interested to see her work a case on her own._

Alana turned her emerald eyes to him and smiled softly before running her hand through Alec's hair. The boy just snuggled closer with a small smile. L looked around him and noticed that Watari was sitting farther away from them with a book in his hands and his glasses falling down his nose. L could tell that the man was about to fall asleep as well. It would only be Alana and himself awake after Watari fell into sleep. L looked back to the woman and noticed that she was watching the boy in her embrace once more. L followed her gaze and felt a smile tug at his lips. Alec and grasped her shirt in his hand and was now snoring lightly. He had also brought his legs up to his chest, seemingly in an imitation of the way that L sat himself. Alana smiled widely as she looked back up at L.

He looks just like you when he sleeps.

L was shocked as he read Alana's lips. She was right, he supposed. Alec's hair was mussed and standing on his. His lashes caused shadows to fall on his cheeks to mimic L's dark circles from his sleepless nights. His skin was pale from the time he had to spend in doors. His knees were up to his chest and tucked under his chin. He wore a white shirt and jeans that matched L's normal attire. L looked up at Alana with a goofy smile on his face before she chuckled at him.

Alana moved carefully as she got off the plane in Washington, D.C. It wasn't her first trip to the capital of the USA, but on an investigation like this it really was. She frowned as she moved with Alec tucked under her arm again. The poor boy had heard a news broadcast when he had woken up about the missing children. The anchor had said that the government officials haven't heard anything on them and that the country should be thinking the worst has happened to these children. Alec had screamed at the television set until Watari turned it off and Alana had moved him into the bedroom at the back of the plane. It had taken her two hours to calm him down from the rage that turned into tears.

Alana sighed as she moved with the group of men to a waiting car that would be taking them to a new hotel near the White House. She tucked Alec's head under her chin, he was still slightly upset. Alec grumbled something about people being stupid that caused L to chuckle.

"You are far too young to start looking at the bad in people, son." Watari smiled kindly from the driver's seat.

"I don't care! They don't have a right to say that those other boys are hurt!" Alec exclaimed, grabbing onto Alana's hand. He looked up at her with teary brown eyes, "They aren't hurt, are they?"

Alana sighed as she brushed a few of his brown locks from his face. "I can't answer that honestly, Alec. I don't know what's been happening. You told us enough for us to have a good guess that the other boys aren't hurt. However, I do promise that if any of them are hurt, I'll hurt that man back, alright?" Alec nodded his head and settled back into her side.

Alana looked at L, who just shook his head before he looked out of the tinted window at the buildings they passed.

It only took thirty minutes for them to make it to the hotel and get to their room. Alana settled Alec in his room with some homework to occupy him for a little while. In the mean time, she was going to see what L's actual plan was. She walked to his bedroom door, where she knew he would have set up his office because Alec was awake and moving about as far as he knew. Alana raised her hand and knocked on the door. She was told to enter and did just that.

She watched as L stood at the window in his bedroom before he turned to look at her. "It is close to the end of the investigation." L stated bluntly.

Alana nodded as she stepped into the room and shut the door. She didn't bother to look around since every hotel room look the same to her after having been cooped up in one for as long as she had been. She moved towards one of the chairs that were pushed around a table and set her laptop bag upon it. "That's right. Soon we'll have those boys somewhere safe and that man behind bars." Alana smiled as she stretched nicely before pulling her laptop out.

"Do you plan on going back to school afterwards?" L questioned as he moved towards the table as well. It was then that Alana noticed that Watari had already made tea and apparently had bought a few treats for L to munch on.

"I think that I may continue on with detective work. I don't need a degree in it, but I also suppose that I can take online classes to get my education degree. It seems to be the best route as of now. I'm sure some of my friends from school have already figured out that I left as soon as word really spread about these boys going missing. Some of them may be smart enough to put two and two together. I'd rather not go back and be questioned." Alana sighed as she booted up her computer.

L nodded his head as he sat down and started typing on his computer. "You will need to know the plan, I suppose."

Alana listened to L's plan. It was simple really and she was pleased to be a part of it, to some extent. L and Alana would be staying out of the line of fire with a computer screen in front of them so they could see what was happening. Once the man was in custody and in interrogation, they would bring Alec in the room and he would tell them if this was the man who kidnapped him. Alana was still not that happy about this part of the plan.

"I'm going to have to get him as mentally ready as I can. He may have a larger problem with it than I was anticipating him having. Or he may even just have a thought process of wanting to hurt the man as we saw him act today." Alana sighed and ran a hand through her short white locks. There was no way that this would be easy on the boy and she was really worries about his mental state after this was all said and done.

The two detectives were quiet for a moment before L pushed back his chair and stood. Alana watched him for a second before deciding to ask a question, "You were going to take Alec to Wammy's House, correct?"

"That was the plan, Alana. I had decided that he needed to go somewhere that he could continue his lessons on his level on not what someone else decided his level was." L nodded his head as he stood slouched by the window, just waiting for the time to be right so the plan was put into action.

"I would like permission to go with him. It may help him to have a familiar face once he gets there to settle in. If it's not too much trouble that is." Alana stood to join the male detective at the window.

L looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that the house is filled with my successors?"

"No, you do not. You don't even have to tell me to be quiet about it when I leave. Besides, I have a feeling the kids there may need someone to be a mother to them." Alana smiled as she turned her gaze to look out the window.

There was silence for a moment before L turned to face her. "What happened at the other hotel room, Alana, I wish to apologize for. I could not help myself by kissing you."

Alana felt her breath catch in her throat. He was apologizing for it? She bowed her head with her eyes closed before turning to face him once again. She searched his eyes, trying to decide if this was a test or not. She couldn't tell anything, just like normal. Alana sighed as she rocked backwards on her heels. "It's alright, L. Possibly the fact that we were both cooped up in a hotel room together without anyone else being of the opposite sex and around our own age just caused our attraction for each other to rise to that of unprofessional. It is a normal occurrence really. When two people are always around each other, a bond is normally formed. Attraction also needs proximity and as such we had that. It just caused us to finally act upon it when I burned myself and you came to my res-"

Alana was cut off from the rest of her words by L's lips crashing against hers for the second time. She knew that she was rambling on, trying to get her thoughts together on the subject, but she hadn't expected him to try and silence her in this way. She also did not think that she would react this way to his kiss either.

Alana's body did not hesitate in responding, just as it hadn't before. Her hands immediately went up to play in his slightly long hair as his hands tightened at her waist, drawing her closer to his body. She couldn't feel any space between them, just the fabric of their clothes separating their skin. When she felt L's tongue lick at her bottom lip, she gasped in excitement and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She could feel his hands begin to move up her back and to her neck, dipping her head back so he had better access to her mouth. Her back arched into him, she hadn't realized she wasn't touching all of him until she felt the firmness in his jeans. She moaned as she felt it on her lower abdomen.

The moan seemed to bring them both back to what was at hand as they each separated quickly and back away from the other. Alana felt her face was flushed and her mind was even more unorganized. L cleared his throat before turning away from her and strolling swiftly to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Alana decided that was her cue to leave and took it quickly.

Alana moved to her own bedroom and sat her laptop case down on the bed before falling upon it herself. She began to chuckle to herself and then grabbed her pillow so her full fledged laughter couldn't be heard by the other occupants of the hotel suite. Little did she know, was that L was laughing right along with her in his own bedroom.


	11. Orphans

**Author's Note**

**Alright, so...I have a lot of these chapters written like I've said before...I am posting this chapter because I realized that I only have twelve more chapters to write up...I was very shocked when I saw that. lol **

**Also, Harry Potter is still winning in the polls! Please vote!**

**Review too please! Thank you guys for reading!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**_Orphans_**

**"_I am only one, but still I am one. I cannot do everything, but still I can do something. And because I cannot do everything I will not refuse to do something that I can do."_**

**_- Hellen Keller_**

* * *

Alana woke at her normal time and showered and dressed. Today would be the day that they rescued those children. She had to make sure that Alec was ready to identify the man that had kidnapped him. Alana sighed as she dried her hair with the towel and stepped into her flowing white skirt that held a few sequins in the pattern of an ivy plant across the front. She also slipped into a beige colored blouse that had clear buttons up the front and a collar that was folded down nicely. She tied her ribbon around her neck and left her bedroom with no shoes. Watari was already busy in the kitchen when she came out, but she couldn't find L anywhere. As such, she headed into the kitchen to help Watari until Alec woke up.

"Good morning, A." Watari smiled over his shoulder as he put a tea tray together for later in the day.

"Good morning, Watari. Where has everyone gone?" Alana asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of cold tea.

"Both of the boys are still in bed. I remember L saying something about promising to get some sleep." Watari shrugged his shoulders. "I am happy to see him sleeping because he normally never does until after a case is over."

Alana smiled softly as she took her tea back to the table and sat down. "I'm glad he kept his promise. I suppose that he has told you of what the plan is for today?"

"Yes, L has made it clear to me that you will be preparing Alec to see the man who kidnapped him and also we shall be watching the raid upon the house."

Alana nodded her head before she looked out a window that was over the counter but next to the fridge. "That is the thing about it, I suppose. I am just hoping that we aren't going to the wrong house. Brian is a common name and I'm not sure how common the last name Guy really is."

"Joplin used Alec's last name? How was he able to do that?" Watari asked as he pulled a cake out of the oven.

"I am only guessing that he used it as a reminder of the one he left in his hurry to get away the last time. It was a mistake and a fatal one at that. It also has me worried that he may have hurt one of the boys afterwards. I'm just hoping that I'm wrong." Alana shuddered in her seat before she stood up. "I cannot just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to check on the boys."

Watari chuckled as the young woman left the kitchen and heard her pad down the halls.

Alana peaked into Alec's room first to see him still sleeping soundly. Watari had moved a nightlight into his room so that he could see when he got up. Alec hadn't wanted a room with a window for some reason and as such, they had complied and gave him the room that Watari would have normally used. Alana smiled as she saw the boy shift slightly in his bed before moving down the hall towards L's room. She hesitated at this door. She wasn't sure what she would see when she opened the door, but she wanted to know. Alana smiled at her own curiosity and opened the door slightly.

L was in his bed, asleep. Alana didn't even realize she was doing it until she moved into the room and shut the door. She walked through the darkness of his room as her eyes adjusted and stood over him as he slept. She reached out to brush a few strands of his hair from his face. _What am I doing? I shouldn't even be in here. I have more important things to do then get mixed up with emotions._ Alana admonished herself, but that was before L's hand reached out in his sleep and grabbed her.

Immediately she realized that he wasn't asleep and she was now pinned under him on the bed. That, and L was only wearing a pair of boxers while he slept. Alana felt her face burn as she looked up at him in the darkness. He could see her perfectly; she was sure, since his eyes are normally pretty good in the dark. However, L still reached over and turned on his bedside table lamp. Alana offered a weak smile as she looked up into his grey eyes, but his face remained expressionless.

Alana watched him carefully, thinking of a possible reason for her to be in here. There wasn't one that didn't involve sweets but that didn't matter at the moment. Alana also knew that part, or actually the majority, of her mind was thinking of the position that they were in. He was lying on top of her, where their entire bodies touched perfectly, and he was only in a pair of boxers and she was in a skirt. Alana looked at him, wondering if he was going to get off her or if he was going to take advantage of this position and kiss her.

L watched her beneath him. How many times had he thought about looking at her beneath him? Was it after their first kiss or was it before even that? He watched as her lips parted and her eyes darkened. She was thinking thoughts that caused him to wish to know what they were so he could make her fantasies come true. L flicked his eyes from hers to her lips. He had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted the woman that was now lying beneath him. He wanted her with every cell in his body. As he could just feel her body under him, it felt as if his nerve ending were short circuiting. He couldn't even think correctly being this close to her.

Before L could talk himself out of it, as he had each and every time this had occurred, he leaned down and kissed her. He moaned into her mouth as she quickly responded by pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her breasts through her blouse, almost as if she weren't wearing a bra. He could just picture her perfect breasts, round and supple with the nipples a dark rose color and peaked. He could just imagine her reaction if he were to take one into his mouth and nibble and suck on it. The very thought of doing something like that to her caused him to grow harder than he already was.

L could not help his instinct to grind into her through their clothes. She arched up into him, moaning as she did so. L realized that this was inappropriate, that they should stop, but the rational part of his mind was shut off. There was no reason for it to even be around at the moment. L tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, moving from her lips to her jaw and then her neck, nibbling and sucking as he went. He could feel her breathing in his ear. Alana's breath was ragged and seemed to L as if she was breathless. He smirked against the skin on her neck, knowing that he did this to her.

"L.." she moaned his name, grabbing him by his hair and bringing his lips back to hers. She kissed him hungrily. L growled into her mouth, pressing her more firmly on the mattress as his hands slid down her sides and then between them.

L started going up her blouse, causing tremors to flow under her taut stomach from where he touched her until he got to her breasts. She was wearing a bra, but it was hardly substantial. He slid his hand beneath that last piece of fabric and began to fumble with her left breast. As he thought, she arched into him, breaking the kiss and gasping. It was at this time that the consequences to what they were doing hit the young detective. L quickly retreated from her blouse, moving away from her body that lay beneath him.

They were both panting heavily, watching each other. Alana could see the lust in L's eyes and wondered for a moment why he had stopped his menstruations. She enjoyed it and from his own moans, he wasn't complaining either. It hit her then, they were working a case and here they were acting like hormonal teenagers.

Alana sat up quickly in the bed and cleared her throat as she looked away, "Forgive me, L. I shouldn't have come in here without permission. I was just checking on everyone for Watari." Alana began to get off the bed when she felt L grabbing at her wrist.

"I should be the one apologizing."

"You don't have to because if I hadn't come in here…well, we wouldn't have been in that situation. I realize that you do not want me in that way and as such, it is my fault for having woken you up." Alana whispered as she pulled from his grasp and headed towards the door. "Watari has your breakfast ready."

With that, Alana walked from the room and quickly entered her own next door. She heard L's bathroom door slam shut and the water turn on. She turned to her bed and fell down on it face first. She wished that she could have pulled L back, but he was not attracted to her in that way. It was because he was still half asleep and stressed. She knew that men always had more of a sexual desire when that happened.

"Not to mention he sees me with a child every day. No matter what men say, the sight of a woman with a child is a turn-on. They enjoy to see a woman acting as a mother and wonder what she would be like with his child. L is just wondering how I would be as a lover, besides L doesn't take lovers. It would be difficult to get rid of a lover for him and he would never be able to trust anyone that much to allow them in like that." Alana sighed as she talked sense to herself as she lay in her bed. There was no more reason for her to put any thought on what L was saying. She had more important, pressing matters to take care of.

With that thought in her mind, Alana made herself look presentable again and moved into the main suite of rooms and continued on into the living room. She would need to wake Alec soon so he could start his day and also so he could prepare for what he would be doing today. As such, she would see if Watari minded if she made a breakfast for Alec. Alana smiled at the thought and turned towards the kitchen. She entered and looked around for Watari, he wasn't there. Alana frowned slightly but moved towards the fridge.

She could make Alec eggs and bacon, or she could make him waffles. Alana smiled as she pulled together everything she would need to make waffles and quickly got to work making them from scratch. As she worked, she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Do you realize that L has never been attracted to a woman before?" Watari's voice questioned from the doorway.

Alana froze as she stirred the batter before her. _He can't know what has happened between us._ Alana told herself before looking over her shoulder with a smile in place. "That doesn't really surprise me. L seems to enjoy being on his own and working on his own."

"He did until he started working with you, A. I fear that he may not be able to go back and work on his own after you leave us." Watari sighed as he went towards the fridge and pulled a bowl of fruits and berries out.

"L has already questioned what I would do after the case was over. He has told me that it would be alright for me to return with the both of you to Wammy's House. At the moment I believe that would be the best thing I could do. I do not wish to abandon Alec after the case is over and if I can stay long enough to see if the other boys will be coming or not, it may help them to recover faster as well." Alana explained as she started pouring the waffle batter into the waffle iron.

Watari was cutting up the larger fruits and putting them in a smaller bowl. "I believe that L has another reason for having invited you to come home with us."

Alana tried to keep her breath from catching by turning away and reciting the alphabet in German. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Watari."

"Watari, can I have some tea, please?" L's voice floated in from the living room.

"Coming, L." Watari returned before he turned towards Alana, "L has never shown an interest in someone and as I can tell he has shown an interest in you. He does not wish to see you leave us now that he has had a chance to get to know you."

Alana sighed once Watari exited the room and looked at her watch. She needed to wake Alec up.

After a bath and breakfast, Alec was ready for what he had to do. Alana looked over at him while they lounged on her bed. "Honey, you know what today is, right?"

"We're going to catch the kidnapper." Alec mumbled from behind the head of his teddy bear.

"Yeah, but we need your help in doing so." Alana explained before the young boy turned his eyes up to her. "We need you to make sure that we have the right man."

Alec nodded his head, "I know what I have to do, but I don't want to do it." Alec sighed as he cuddled down into Alana's blankets some more. "Did you know that you smell really good, Aly? It makes me feel better."

Alana smiled softly at the boy at her side and put her arm around him to pull him closer into her side. "I know that you're trying to change the subject, Alec, and at any other time I wouldn't mind it. However, we need your help."

"I can't do it! I don't want to do it!" Alec whimpered.

Alana frowned as she looked down at his head where he had buried it into her lap. "I was told by my godfather before I was given his title that there are things in this world that have to be stopped. My godfather told me that no matter what I did, I had to continue putting the bad guys in jail. He said that was the one thing I could do. I didn't want to, I still don't want to do it." Alec's head came back up to watch her. "I'm doing it now though, aren't I? I'm doing the one thing that comes to me naturally and because of that I'm proud to be called a detective. Now, you need to decide if you want to do something to help protect those other boys and the rest of the children in the world."

"But I can't protect them!" Alec exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"No, but you can help to protect them. Telling us that this man you are about to see is the man that took you and the other boys may seem like something small compared to getting all the kidnappers in the world behind bars, but it still is something." Alana pulled Alec's face into her hands and smiled warmly at him. "You can do something to help, Alec, and for that every child in the world will be grateful. The children that this man has kidnapped will be thankful to you for helping them to go home. It may seem small in the bigger picture, but in this picture this is the only thing that can be done."

Alec thought for a moment, pulling the teddy bear towards his chest even harder before looking at Alana. "I'll do it."

Alana smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Then stay in this room. I'll come and get you when we're ready."

Everything was going as planned. When Alana had come back to the living room that L sat in to watch the raid take place, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She wasn't looking at him, it was almost as if she had trained herself not to look at him. L frowned as she settled down next to him, far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach out and touch her. His side felt cold where she should be sitting; where she would normally sit when they were looking at his laptop. L turned his attention back to the screen and continued to watch the SWAT teams get ready to go in.

At 10:45 AM, the SWAT teams kicked down the doors and by 10:55 AM all the rooms on the first floor were cleared. Three children were already being brought outside. Alana leaned into the screen, having moved closer once everything started. She smiled as if she knew the boys at once. She had brought a file folder with her and now she was opening it. She took a pen out of the folder and began marking down the times that each boy was found, their locations, names, ages, and where they had lived before. She even wrote down the names of the agents that found the boys, what unit they were in, where the agent lives, and even what EMT personnel the child was taken to. L smiled slightly at her attempt to keep things organized.

By 11:10 AM, the entire house was cleared and all the children were found. Joplin was found running through the woods at 12:31 PM trying to escape. Joplin brought out a gun at 12:32 PM and aimed it at officers. AT 12:39 PM, Joplin was dead from a gunshot wound to his chest. L looked over to where Alana was writing things in her folder and noticed that she had written down which officer shot Joplin and the exact location of the gunshot wound on his torso.

Alana stood up, placing the file on the table. "I'm going to check on Alec and tell him that we don't need him like we thought we did. Afterwards I'm going to call Mrs. C and tell her that we have the children."

"I'm going to send Watari to the hospital that we have decided to send the boys to. I will have him report back when he has gotten the information needed on all the boys." L stated as he too stood up.

Alana smiled as she watched all nine of the boys that were rescued just two days ago get into a private jet that L had acquired for them so they could go to Mrs. C's home and be loved. She noted the time of departure, the day, the boys who cried and clung to others, the boys who distanced themselves, and the boys that watched her with small smiles. She waved farewell to the boys as the last one boarded the plane and the flying instrument took off. The poor orphans were going to be in for a treat when they touched down. If Alana didn't know any better, Mrs. C would already have rooms prepared for each of the boys, an assortment of cakes and other goodies, and have a list of things ready to be brought in to comfort the boys.

Alana laughed as she turned around to find her own orphan looking at her. Alec smiled as he raised a hand for her own. She slipped her hand into the young boy's and linked their digits. "Will you take me home now, Aly?" Alec questioned as he looked up at her with bright brown eyes.

"Of course! Let's go find L and we can leave." Alana laughed as she scooped the boy into her arms and started walking off.

* * *

**What do you think of that ended? lol Review please!**


	12. Taking the Child Home

**Author's Note**

**So...Thanks go out to Mango_To_The_Max once more for the review! **

**Ummm...So, I started my online class yesterday. If I keep with my plan on getting everything done, I should still have time to write and update twice a week. I am really hoping that it works out! lol Anyway, I'm hoping that people are still enjoying this because I'm not getting a lot of reviews. I'm getting a ton of hits and visitors, but I'm not sure if you guys actually like it. Please tell me what you think! I promise I won't hate you if you don't like it! I may pester you, however, if you don't give me a reason for not liking the story and just say "I hate it"...I need to know WHY you don't like it. lol Anyway...that's a caffeine high you just got to see here...**

**Anyway, that poll is still open! Please vote because right now Harry Potter is still in the lead. Actually...Harry Potter is winning hands down because of the simple fact that no one is voting for anything else...Oh! And you guys can vote for up to two things on there...so PLEASE VOTE!**

**That is all, enjoy and review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**_Taking The Child Home_**

**"_Every life is a miracle because we all came from one single cell organism that turned into a multi-cellular organism in only nine months while the world is still being created."_**

**_- Me_**

* * *

Alana had slept on the plane ride, having been awake the night before to shop for the boys who had no clothes when they got out of the hospital and to get their medical records sent to Mrs. C. She was even up trying to make sure that Mrs. C would be their legal guardian. After all of that was finished, she had to get Alec ready to say good bye to the boys and help Watari get everything packed. Alana sighed in contentment as she stretched from her seat on the plane. Alec had woken her saying that they had landed in London and a car was waiting to take them to the orphanage. _No, Alec had called it home._ Alana smiled to herself as she unbuckled the seat belt that was strapping her into the seat and allowed Alec to lead her off the plane.

They were in a warehouse behind the airport where the private jets were normally stored. Alana smiled as Alec pointed to the car that would be taking them to their new home. Alana laughed as Alec let go of her hand and ran towards the car, excitement emanating from him. Watari stood by her side as the young boy climbed into the car and waved for the others to hurry. L was already moving towards the car, seemingly unfazed by the excitement the boy was showing.

"L has been upset since the other morning when you went to check on him. Did something happen, A?" Watari questioned politely as he led Alana towards the car.

Alana's mind immediately went to the events of that morning, of kissing and touching L in his bed, being under him. She closed her eyes quickly to get the memory out of her head and to clear her mind. "Not at all. I haven't a clue as to why he is upset." Alana returned casually.

Watari looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. "L is like a son to me in so many ways, Alana. I really do love him and I wish for him to be happy in whatever he does. I can just hope that he will at one time be able to find someone to love him on a more intimate basis then what I am able to do. I also hope that he will start a family of his own when he decides to leave all the detective business behind him."

Alana blushed as she slipped into the car through the door that Watari held open for her. She smiled as she looked back at the older man and was not at all shocked to see that he was going towards the front driver's seat. She couldn't think about what Watari had said. It would be too dangerous for her. Alana closed her eyes before she felt someone bouncing next to her. Apparently Alec was forced to sit in the middle of the two adults and couldn't wait for the car to start moving.

"Alec, if you don't settle down you are going to make yourself sick." Alana laughed as she brushed some hair from his face.

* * *

L immediately became aware of the fact that they were nearing the orphanage. What had first given him that idea was the fact the city had quickly turned into countryside and the sky had darkened after they had reached the country. The paved streets had turned to gravel as well and that wasn't even the actual thing. Watari had turned around about a minute ago and told Alec and Alana to look out L's side window. L was watching their faces, his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. He was wondering how they would take it.

Actually, if L was being honest with himself (which he knew he wasn't) he was watching for Alec's expression of awe at his new home. L was really watching Alana, his eyes never leaving her face as she spoke with Alec about how exciting it all was to see where detectives were being raised. Alec just laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm going to be one too, ya know?" Alec stated proudly as he flopped back into his seat. "I want to help make the world better."

L looked at the boy. "Wammy's is a really good place to do that at, I suppose."

"You bet it is!" Alec laughed as he went back to the window.

After a few more minutes, Alana gasped. "Is that really an orphanage?" She questioned and looked for the first time at L.

He looked to where she was looking, even though he could already answer her question. He saw the orphanage coming up on their right. It wasn't the first image that would go through someone's mind when they thought of an orphanage, but that was what it was. In truth, the building that L had grown up in was a mansion. There were many bedrooms, not all of them taken as of now but waiting for more children, and there were many bathrooms. L noticed that most of the lights were on but only one room had the brightest lights and that room was the dining room that was just off the ballroom. He turned his attention away from the three story building and back towards Alana who was still waiting for his answer.

"Yes, it is indeed an orphanage. I grew up in this house and I can only thank Watari for giving me that privilege." L stated calmly but in reality he was just as excited as the other two occupants of the back seat.

Alec was still gaping at the mansion as they pulled up in front of the building. L stepped out of the car and held it open for Alana to drag a willing Alec out with her. Both of the guests were looking at the orphanage as if it were a sign sent to them. Immediately, Alec let go of Alana's hand and turned to face both L and Watari. "I really get to live here?" He questioned brightly.

Watari nodded his head with another of his eye crinkling smiles, "Of course you are, Alec. However, before I register you into classes here, I will need to take you up to my office and explain a few things to you. A, you are welcome to join us."

Alana nodded as she took hold of Alec's hand once again. The group headed into the building, by passing the dining hall for now since they had more pressing matters to tend to. Watari led them up to the second floor and turned them towards the left once they hit the landing. "This is the way to my office, if either of you are ever in need of me while I am here. Roger's office is right next door to my own. He should always be here as he is the caretaker to all of the children."

L watched as Alana and Alec walked in front of him. He already knew what was going on and what would happen in this office. It wouldn't be very surprising for Alana since she already had to have an alias. However, Alec may be in for a surprise.

Watari opened the door to his office with a key he produced from his pocket and led them all into it after turning on the lights. L felt like he was home for every time he would finish classes as a child, he would end up in this office doing small cases and puzzles at Watari's feet. L smiled as he moved himself over to a chair that sat to the side of Watari's desk and climbed into it. Alana sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and farther away from L. Alec stood at her side.

"What is it, Watari?" Alana questioned as she wrapped an arm protectively around Alec's waist.

"Alec and yourself will need aliases while you are here. Nothing about either of your pasts can be related to any of the students. It's hard enough that your real name will be destroyed, this of course for Alec's protection, but any trace of you in the past will be gone." Watari explained lightly.

Alec looked down for a moment before looking up. "You mean that L's real name isn't L and that he had to change it when he came here?"

Watari nodded his head but it was Alana who spoke first, "Honey, this is so you aren't hurt by someone. Can you think of something you would like to be called?"

Alec lowered his head once more before he nodded. "I want to be called G."

Watari smiled as he pulled a pen and paper towards him and began to write things down. "That's good and you have already said that you wished to become a detective. I will put you in a few classes that you have to have to be a detective, but I'll put you in other classes so you can try your feelings in other fields." Alec nodded in understanding, suddenly acting serious. "Now, A, at any other time I would have no problem with you using your actual alias while here, but we have already had an 'A' in our ranks and that did not end so well."

"That's fine, Watari. Alana will do just perfectly."

L sat up in his chair, he had been observing what was happening. Alana had not seemed distressed at all, not even when she was told she would have to have an alias. Now she was saying her real name would be fine? "I do not understand. 'Alana' is your real name." L stated for the first time.

Alana glanced at him through the corner of her eye with a smile. "No, it is not. You see, to have a name your birth parents must name you. I was never given a name. I was allowed to pick my name. You will not find a birth certificate for me on file at any hospital because I was not born in a hospital. My godfather knew that I would one day need an alias and even if the name I was given was leaked, I would need to be safe. As such, he made my parents allow my brothers and myself to name ourselves. We did as he asked and named ourselves. There will be school records, but once I became A, they were all taken by my godfather and destroyed. As such, Alana will suit my needs perfectly."

Alec was staring at her in pure adoration while Watari nodded and began to write. L was wondering what else she had yet to tell him.

* * *

Alana smiled as she watched Alec with the other children. Apparently there was nothing too shocking about Watari bringing another child home, but one that had been rescued by L was a different story. Yet, the other children didn't know that. All they knew was that Alec had been brought to the orphanage by Watari, L, and some woman. Alana was standing next to L in the doorway. Watari had gone to find Roger after their meeting and was now talking with him somewhere in the house. Alana turned towards L and frowned.

The children had been very happy to see L. He was one of their favorites, but his eyes were only for two of the boys present in the house. The older children hardly blinked when L had walked into the room. They were more curious as to why she was there.

"L, who were those two boys who you spoke with earlier?" Alana decided to question quietly.

"Those are my successors. If anything were to happen to me, I have strict orders for one of them to become L or for both of them to become L. In the end, working together is their choice. At the moment, I highly doubt either of them would want that. Actually, I am 98% sure that neither of the boys would work together if given the chance." L stated calmly, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Alana nodded and smiled slightly. He had everything ready for when he needed it. Herself on the other hand, not so much. She was actually hoping that she could hang up the idea of ever passing this position on to anyone else. Alana cocked her head to the side as a few of the older boys started moving the younger ones towards the stairs. Alec ran up to them and grabbed Alana's hand.

"We have to go to bed now. You wanna come and see my room?"

Alana smiled as she bent down and brushed hair from his face, "What if I promise to find out where you're sleeping and check on you later? I need to talk to L a little bit."

Alec nodded and stifled a yawn before kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her neck, "I hope you stay for a while, Aly. I'd love it."

Alana felt her throat tighten before she chuckled. "I'd love it too, but I'd need to talk to Watari first."

Alec nodded and ran off to find his room. Alana stood and placed a hand over her chest. "Is there somewhere I can sit down?" Alana whispered out.

L's face shown with concern for a split second before he led her off towards a sitting room. Alana smiled as she slid into one of the chairs and sighed in contentment. "What is wrong?" L questioned as he folded himself into a chair.

"Alec wants me to stay longer, but that was also the first time he ever kissed me." Alana turned her eyes to look at L. "He must feel some sort of parental attachment towards me. I have been like a mother to him these last few weeks."

L nodded his head and something flashed across his eyes, something Alana couldn't place. "Of course he would become attached to you. Alana, you have taught him and fed him, you even made sure that he had proper sleep and bathed regularly. You were a mother. I even remember the time you disciplined him for eating nothing but sugar just to scare you."

Alana laughed at this realization. She had forgotten about that. "It was just because I didn't want him to end up like you."

L cocked his head to the side and Alana laughed again. "What would be so bad about him being like me?"

"L, he needs to eat more than sweets. I know that you eat fruits sometimes and I swear that I saw you eating an egg once, but Alec needs a balanced diet." Alana sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just hoping that everything turns out alright in the end with him. I hate thinking that I'll be leaving him here for good after the other boys get here and are settled."

L opened his mouth but shut it quickly. Alana knew that he was about to say something, but because he didn't, she allowed it to stop. L stood up instead and walked towards a window. Alana followed him, remembering the last time he had went to the window and she had gone with him. That was the second time they had kissed, the first having been when she burned herself. She reached out to touch his arm softly before he finally looked at her.

"I know that I don't need to say this again, but I feel that it's needed. We've kissed three times, L, and each time I felt as if it was the right thing to do. However, I also realize that with us being who we are, this could never work. As such, I am wondering if I should not just leave tomorrow. It would be easier on us both in the end, I believe." As Alana had spoken, L turned to face her fully.

"Is that what you believe? That it would be difficult with who we are?" L questioned with a crease in his brow before he nodded. "Yes, it would be difficult. I take on murder cases and you take everything else. I'm gone for months at a time. You can stay where you want and be around people. It would be difficult."

Alana did not allow his lack of argument to hurt her. She knew that this is what he would say, but she knew that she had to say something. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Then it's settled. I'll leave tomorrow."

"You will do no such thing. Alec needs you here while he adjusts and Watari has already informed Roger and the cooks that you will be staying until the others boys make it here. You will stay." L stated before turning away from her.

Alana nodded her head again with a frown, trying not to think about how much it would pain her to get to know all the children here and then have to leave them. She wondered if she would even be allowed to return? It would be difficult and dangerous. She didn't want anyone to come looking for her here because if they did that, then she would have to try and protect an entire mansion filled with genius orphans. Alana smiled at the thought and turned on her heel away from L. "I should go and check on Alec before going to my own room. I'm just glad that Watari told me where it would be."

L let her go without calling her back, but Alana didn't see the smile on his lips because he knew exactly where she would be staying and wondered how early a riser she really was.


	13. Case Closed

**Author's Note**

**I wish to thank Mushimushoo for reviewing on chapter six! It means a lot that you reviewed! **

**I also wish to thank everyone that continues to read, so to all those silent readers out there, THANK YOU!**

**Also, please continue to vote on the poll on my profile! I am hoping to finish this story before the summer is out. If I can do that, then I may even be able to get the other story written fairly through because school starts. That would mean I would be able to post in my free time and write some more when I can. Hopefully that happens, if not I hope everyone can wait around until another summer rolls around! **

**Enjoy this new chapter! Also Kira is coming soon! I hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**_Case Closed_**

**"_An excuse is worse and more terrible than a lie, for an excuse is a lie guarded."_**

**_- Pope John Paul I_**

* * *

Alana woke up on her second day at Wammy's House and smiled. Today was the day that L would be told if there was enough evidence to convict Joplin for the kidnappings of those boys. Alana knew that there had to be enough, but it was always nice to know that she was correct. She slipped from her bed, showered, dressed, and left her room with bare feet. She had chuckled the previous day when the children explained that she was just like them. Apparently the children disliked shoes as much as she did and would only wear them if they went out side. Alana stretched languidly in the silent halls as she continued walking towards the stairs. However, as she made her way past the door that she knew as L's bedroom, the door opened and she was pulled inside.

She gasped as she was spun around to face the man who shared a bathroom with her. She remembered the first time that she had opened the bathroom door only to see that there was another door on the other side and it was open to show L sitting on his bed with his laptop open in front of him. Alana looked into the grey eyes that held her own captive. L was not touching her any more, but he was still close enough for her to feel his body heat. She frowned as she watched him curiously.

"You've been avoiding me." L stated calmly as he continued to hunch over her.

Alana could not understand how he could still be taller than her as he slouched and she stood up straight. It was just so strange. However, she supposed that nothing about this young detective was normal. She shook her head. "I have not been avoiding you. I have just been busy helping with the preparations of the other boys if they are needed. Roger and I have been assigning rooms and have even come up with aliases for each of the boys if they were to come here. He has also asked me to keep in contact with Mrs. C for updates on how the boys are doing. As of now, the boys are still frightened of all closets. They can't sleep until Mrs. C checks them all and locks them. They are all also afraid of the dark, probably from being shut up in the closets."

L placed a finger to her lips while shaking his head. "I already know all of this. You have left detailed reports with Watari who in turn gives them to me. That is not what I am talking about. You make it a point to shower in the mornings because you know I shower at night. You go to sleep before I even come to my room at night. You even try to get up before I leave my room. You have been avoiding me."

Alana sighed and moved his finger away from her lips. It was then that she noticed that only a lamp was on at his desk. She shook her head and sighed once more. "I suppose that I didn't realize that I was going to all of that trouble." Alana explained as she tried to move away, not being able to take it anymore.

"The case is over today. I am just waiting for the call from Watari to tell me that they are waiting for me to pick up the microphone. After that, we should know if Joplin is going away." L stated as he too moved away.

Alana took a breath, "It is good to know that he will go. Alec will sleep better I believe. All the boys will."

L nodded as he continued to watch her, his hands in his pockets. Alana couldn't fathom what he was thinking in that intelligent mind of his. All she could think about was his lips on hers. All she wanted was for him to kiss her again and she couldn't understand why she wanted it so badly. When she had first seen him, she had found him attractive to some degree. On the other hand, she had always been interested in L. He was the only one that seemed to be able to keep up with her. Alana smiled slightly at the thought and cocked her head to the side. "Why did you really pull me in here, L?" Alana decided to ask.

L's eyes widened for a moment, as if he hadn't wanted her to ask that…as if he didn't have the answer to that one question. L shook his head as if to rid himself of some thought and took a step back towards Alana. "I had been thinking last night about what you said before. You have, on countless times, decided that we were not to be together. You first claimed that our attraction towards each other was because of proximity. The second argument was that it would be difficult for us to be together. Neither of the times you argued did you ever stop to think about what I thought of it. Do you have any idea of why this is?"

Alana nodded her head, trying to ignore the fact that L had brought his hands out of his pockets. "I was thinking rationally about it. I also believe that there is no way that you would have actually thought that way about me had we not been cooped up together in that hotel room."

L smiled slightly, something Alana had not seen before. She watched as his lips worked to form words around his smile. "You think so little of yourself, Alana. I do not know why this is. However, I can tell you that you had it wrong."

With this, Alana was not ready for L to grab her. She gave a whispered shriek, still aware that there were people asleep around her, as L wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Alana could feel his breath on her lips, whispering across them as he spoke now. However, she couldn't tell what he was saying because she was only aware of how close their bodies were. She could not understand how he could be so close and yet seem as if he were across the room. L's lips, the objects of her attention, stopped moving and began to descend upon her own. She parted her lips, turning her eyes upward to look into his own. They were darker, filled with lust. Alana didn't think she could stop L, hell…she'd be shocked if she _wanted_ to stop L after his lips were on her.

That was the last coherent thought that entered Alana's mind as L's lips touched her own. Their lips had only been connected for a moment when a beeping noise came from the laptop. L growled lowly in his throat as he pulled away and turned his attention to the offending machine. His hold on Alana's waist tightened slightly in his agitation before he removed himself from her and began walking towards his desk. Alana was rooted to the spot. Somehow, her brain had been able to understand what L had whispered against her lips.

_He finds me attractive? When the bloody hell did this happen?_ She thought curiously before Watari's voice came through the microphone.

"The police are asking to speak with you, L. Oh! Good morning, Alana. I did not know that you were there." Watari's voice wasn't masked over this connection and Alana smiled slightly with a wave, hoping that the lighting was too dim for her blush to be apparent.

L had turned his body to the side so he could see her. He had his thumb at his mouth and was worrying his thumb nail. Alana motioned him towards the laptop before he turned back to it and spoke. "Put them through, Watari. Thank you."

There was a click and the screen went from white with a bolded, Gothic W to a police officer sitting at his desk. Alana smiled as she knew what this police officer was seeing. It was the same screen that she had seen before and was able to explain away quickly. She took a few steps forward as the officer began to speak.

"_Our attorneys have decided that there is more than enough evidence. We have FBI agents on our side. However, Joplin was able to get a very good attorney and we're hoping to beat him with all the evidence we have acquired. If this doesn't seem to work, we need to know the location of the boys so we can have them come in and testify."_

Alana shook her head at L, writing something down on a piece of paper that she handed to L. The man pressed a button so he could be heard through his computerized voice. "Sheriff, I understand that you want to be able to put Joplin away. However, since he was found at the scene with the boys and all the boys have already said that it was him that kidnapped them, there is no reason for me to give their locations away. Also," Here L looked down at the paper. "Also, the boys have been under too much strain as it is. If they are to be confronted too soon by all of this, by reliving what happened to them more than one time, which will happen in a court room, they may not be able to come back from the traumatic event."

Alana smiled brightly and gave the thumbs up sign before crossing her arms.

"_I understand that, L. However, the orphanages where these boys come from are not happy that you have relocated them at all. They say that you haven't even given them information on where these boys are or how they are. This can be considered kidnapping as well." _The sheriff was saying, but to Alana his voice was not fully there.

Alana prodded L in the side and he nodded his head. Alana typed a few things into L's laptop and now the sheriff would be seeing a split screen. One would be L's normal screen, but the other would be completely black. She made a few changes with the voice software on the computer and began to speak into it. "I am A. I have been working closely with L to save these children. L had given me permission to privately listen in on this conversation. I decided that it was time my presence was known." Alana smirked slightly at the sheriff's shocked expression. "As you know, I take on many kidnapping cases every year. This is why L contacted me for extra support on his hypotheses on the kidnappers. It was my idea to not allow the children to return to the orphanages where they were taken from. If you remember basic psychology courses in either college or high school, Sheriff, you would know that the boys will never feel safe in their old orphanages. As for now, they need to heal from their experiences. This being said, it was a logical decision to send the boys to an undisclosed location where they could heal."

"_A, it is an honor to have you on this case. However, the kidnapping laws-"_

"Do not state anything about this current situation. If you knew a thing about my work, Sheriff, you would realize that I have sent children other places to heal before or have told the parents of the child that was kidnapped that it may be better if they moved. To put it simply, I do not want to create a killer out of these boys by sending them back to a mentally unstable home." Alana cut through the sheriff quickly. "Now, I wish to now if Joplin will go away without the use of the boys in the testimony."

_I…I suppose we can get him convicted."_ The sheriff stuttered.

"Thank you." Alana spoke before typing a few things into the laptop once more. Her screen would disappear and the voice was now all for L.

"I believe that A has summed up everything nicely. I would like a report after Joplin has been convicted. As well, the money will not be paid to me. I do not wish for payment in this case." L stated clearly and logged off.

Alana shook her head quickly before running a hand through her short hair. She had forgotten that L received payments for what he did. Alana never received payments. It was a way to seem normal to her neighbors. She would have to work when she got out of college. She turned her attention back to L who was watching her. She frowned lightly. "I'm sorry if you didn't want him knowing that we worked together, but since neither of us can be traced, I figured that it would work perfectly. It also shut him up."

"That is not the problem I am seeing. The problem that I see is that you have worked on quite a few kidnapping cases." L stated, a frown forming on his lips.

Alana nodded, "Yes, I have. For a moment before I thought that was the reason you were seeking out the help of A. When I realized that you hadn't a clue that I worked on kidnapping cases, I didn't bother to tell you because I didn't think there was a point in it. Now you understand why I want to be a teacher and also why I go first to pedophiles before I search other means."

L didn't reply, instead he just stared at her. There was something strange about this stare the Alana couldn't place. She remembered the kiss that had been interrupted and was curious if he was looking to finish what he had started. However, before that was even a thought that could be put to action, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." L stated calmly before turning away from her and to the door.

It was L's two successors that came into the room then. Mello, the emotional and chocolate eating blond who always wore leather pants and muscle shirts, entered first. Near, the albino boy that reminded Alana a lot of L, entered next. Alana felt a sense of protectiveness over Near since she understood what it felt like to be different from everyone else. Also, Near seemed to be of the same taste as herself. They both were albino and they both decided to wear light colored clothing. Alana smiled at the two boys, but neither paid her attention.

"Which one is it?" Mello got straight to the point.

Alana noticed that Near was still standing in the open door way, smirking, as he twisted a lock of white hair around his finger. L seemed to notice this too as his eyes slightly narrowed. "I am guessing that you are referring as to who I choose to succeed me?" L questioned to a nod given by the blond boy. "I have yet to decide."

Mello then turned his glare to Alana. "Is it because of this girl?"

Alana cocked her head to the side for a second and looked the boy in front of her up and down. "My question for you, Mello, is what you are hiding through your anger? It has to be something because no one in your state could be as angry as you are. Near is ahead of you in schooling, yes, but you are catching up very fast since Near can go no higher. You are only one point away from tying. Also, you eat chocolate all the time which has a chemical, naturally occurring as well, that is supposed to allow endorphins to flow freely. You should be very happy and not angry as you are. This leaves me to conclude that there is a sexual tension within you that even you don't understand. You are afraid of it and as such, you take it as anger. This anger, you in turn redirect at people around you."

Mello glowered at her before opening his mouth. He didn't say anything and as such shut his mouth and turned to leave. Near watched him stomp down the hall before following. Alana could tell that the albino boy was trying not to laugh. In turn the young woman smiled brightly before turning her eyes towards L. She saw that even he was fighting back a laugh.

"You are right, with everything you said about Mello." L stated quietly, so as not to let out his laughter Alana guessed.

"It doesn't matter if I am right. I'm guessing that he will try to avoid me at all costs now because I saw through his act. He may even be a little meaner to Near because of it. However, I feel as if Near can handle himself." Alana looked towards the door, "Now, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Alana walked from the dining room with a contented smile. She had eaten breakfast with L and Alec plus a few of the younger children in the orphanage. Watari had come up to her and asked if she wished to go with him into town later in the day. Apparently there was an orphanage where he went every once in a while to talk with the matron about gifted children. Alana had agreed and she was supposed to meet him out front after lunch.

She smiled even more softly as she walked towards her room. She had received information on her phone from the boys at Mrs. C's house. The boys were doing fine today and decided that they wished to play outside. However, Mrs. C seemed worried about how well they were doing. They had really only been at her home for a week while the investigations took place. Alana was more worried with the fact that the hospital was supposed to email her information on the boys' medical conditions when found. She had also received this and needed to be in her room to view it.

Alana opened her bedroom door and noticed that the bathroom door was open to show her all the way through to L's own room. He was sitting on the floor with his laptop in front of him. Alana smiled softly before flipping on her light and going towards her desk.

* * *

L watched as Alana walked into her room. However, he looked back to his computer screen when she glanced in his direction. Yes, he had opened the doors but he could use the excuse that he needed her to be close and in sight when the sheriff called back. In truth, he just wanted to watch her work. She was always so elegant when she worked and L found that he missed seeing it.

L glanced back up to see that Alana was at her desk with her laptop open in front of her. He glanced over her profile. She was wearing a long khaki skirt that fell to her feet. There were pockets in this skirt where she had placed her phone and a few other small things. She was also wearing a beige blouse that cinched at her small waist with a white ribbon that was sewn into the fabric. She was barefoot as well. This always amused L.

He continued to watch her, noticing that she sat erect in her seat, just as she would stand straight as well. Her feet were firmly placed on the floor and her shoulders were back. Her fingers flew agilely over the keyboard as she typed in a web address. She paused her a moment, her face serene. All L could think about as he watched her was how she reminded him so much of an angel. It was not every day that he noticed things like these in women and it was not every day that he wished he was wrapping his arms around said woman. L smirked lightly to himself, remembering her in his darkened room this morning.

She had looked scared, even to him. A flash of fear had gone through her eyes when he had mentioned her avoidance of him. Then, she had relaxed when he had kissed her. L was still angry about the fact that they had been interrupted before. A thought came to L's mind at this and he stood suddenly.

* * *

Alana's eyes were flashing across her computer screen as she read the medical reports. She heard L coming up behind her before he had even made it past her bathroom door. "L, I just received the medical reports on the boys that Joplin had taken."

L paused, his breathing catching. Alana heard it all even though she hadn't turned around to see his expression. She could feel the fear coming off him. "What do the doctors say?" He questioned quickly.

"There was no molestation evident, but there was a clear mental disturbance in each of the boys. They did not want lights turned off and they did not want to be plugged up to any machines. The doctor said that each boy was in perfect health other than that. He suggests that the boys see a counselor every day since their physical health is perfect." Alana returned quickly as her eyes scanned the rest of the email. "He also suggests that the boys be under constant supervision since they may harm themselves."

"That would mean that Joplin was trying to keep them healthy but scared. It makes sense only because his childhood was filled with neglect." L stated as he began to walk up behind Alana once more.

"Of course, Mrs. C has been watching the boys every day. Since she is also a counselor she makes time each day to sit down with the boys. Each of the boys are showing the mental disturbances that are common for kidnapped children, but she has also stated that they each seem to have a close bond. She's worried that if they are separated, it may be worse than if they had been left with Joplin. Mrs. C is also saying that the boys consider themselves brothers. I'm not sure if that is because Joplin wanted them all to be a family or if it was just the simple fact that they are all around the same age and look alike. They will not hear that they really aren't related."

L had gotten right behind her. Alana turned her head to see him and was shocked as her head fell back onto his stomach. She chuckled lightly before turning her attention back to her laptop. "How many children's cases do you work?" L questioned suddenly.

"Quite a few, actually. I'm starting to think of changing it so that is all I do unless I need something else. Everyone keeps coming to me for help with their children. Sometimes I even have private detectives come and ask me for advice or help." Alana chuckled at her reference to L himself.

L chuckled too before turning Alana around in her swivel chair. "I think we should finish our discussion from this morning." L stated simply.

"If I remember correctly, L, at the end of it we weren't really discussing anything." Alana frowned lightly.

"Exactly."

"I can't do that, L. I have work to do. Not to mention I promised Alec and Near I would play a board game with them before lunch. As well, Watari and I are going into town to an orphanage." Alana blushed and she realized that this was the first time she remembered actually blushing around the young detective in front of her.

L frowned, "Excuses?"

"They are facts, not excuses."

"It doesn't matter. They are still excuses." L stated simply before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Alana sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up into L's eyes and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her torso. "L, I'm afraid of where this may lead. I have never been good with this sort of thing. Perhaps it was because I had a secret identity to protect or maybe it was because I had better things to do. However, I don't think I can stop my fears so quickly. Not as quickly as you seem to be able to."

"You think this doesn't scare me, Alana?" L asked, his eyes wide and his hands suddenly stuffed into his pockets. "This scares the bloody hell out of me! I never thought that I would ever be attracted to someone such as you. I don't even know what to do about it!"

Alana smiled softly, she understood how he felt in that regard. "I'm sorry, L. Perhaps I am using excuses to stay away from you for the time being. However, I get the feeling that it may be for the best. Try to understand from my point of view. I do not wish to be hurt."

With that, Alana left her room, pushing past L on her way out.


	14. Staying On

**Authors Note**

**Alright, so I have forgotten all about this story! I am very sorry! i've been doing homework since I signed up for a summer class...yeah, not a very good excuse! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you everyone for reviews! I don't have time at the moment to put your names in here, but I promise that the next chapter will have everyones names in it!**

**Also, I realize that this chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it. However, the next chapter starts off the Kira case and something very important happens in this chapter. I wonder if anyone will notice it? lol If you notice it, shoot me a review and let me know if you got it! If you get it, the next chapter will be in dedication to you!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**_Staying On_**

**"_On a philosophy test, the correct answer is almost always 'why not'."_**

**_- Me_**

* * *

The case closed, Joplin was charged. Alana stretched languidly in the passenger seat of Watari's car. They were heading into town to the orphanage. She was interested to see Watari away from a case and actually out in the field that he seemed to like so much more than case work. Alana looked towards the driver's side of the car and saw that Watari was smiling softly and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the song playing quietly throughout the entire vehicle. She smiled softly at the sight and turned her attention back to the road.

She could not stop thinking about what L had told her. He did find her attractive, he did want to be with her. She frowned. Someone that she could get along with and someone that may actually end up making her happy, and here she was denying him. _There really must be something wrong with me. I have always followed L's cases, wishing for a chance to meet him, and now here I am and he wants to be with me! What am I so afraid of?_

_You're afraid that he may use you. _Alana sighed mentally as she turned her attention to her window at her side. That was always her problem. She had been used before and she would not allow that to happen again. However, would L really use her?

_If I'm honest with myself, no. L would not use me. He never has given me a reason to mistrust him. _Alana thought for a moment about all the cases she had followed that L had led. _He tests people. Perhaps this is another test. Perhaps L is trying to see if I could actually work with him again without letting my emotions get in the way…Yes, that seems more like L._ Alana smiled now and turned her attention back to Watari.

"Did you know that Wammy's House was created just to train new detectives?" Watari asked suddenly.

"I figured as much. All of the children are incredibly intelligent and they all look up to L. It would make sense that they were being trained to follow in his footsteps." Alana nodded her head.

"Some of them realize that detective work is not for them and as such do other things. Some of them have actually stayed on to teach a few of the classes. Others go out into the world and become accomplished doctors or writers or other things. I am proud of all of them, as any father would be." Watari smiled brightly as he turned his attention to Alana. "Since I do feel like their father, however, I must ask what you plan to do with L."

Alana turned away and let her emerald eyes look at the road. She had not expected this question to come from Watari. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile. "I am going to play his games. I believe that he is testing my emotional attachment at the moment. It would make sense because we have been cooped up together during this last case. I understand, also, why he would want to test me on this. We may have to work together again in the future and he would like to know that I could pay attention to the case." Alana chuckled now and turned her attention back to Watari. "It is not every day that a male detective meets a female detective on his same wavelength."

Watari chuckled now, "No, it is not. However, I would like you to know that L never tests someone like this."

"He must have had to change his ways. I am one of the few that have seen him in person and as such, probably one of the first women. It would make sense that he would test me in this way." Alana returned carefully, not allowing her idea to be flattened.

"If that is what you wish to believe." Watari nodded his head with a frown.

Alana did not reply, instead she turned to look at the city that was fast approaching in front of them. She wondered how her mother and father were doing. She was wondering how her brother's were doing and the rest of her family. Of course she was given updates on them every day by her mother, but it was not the same as seeing them with her own eyes.

They pulled up to a two story, brown faced house and Watari turned to look at Alana. "These children come from bad backgrounds. None of them are actually orphans, but they will never be going to their biological parents or even be adopted. Most of them were abused or neglected, a small percentage were sexually abused. I brought you because you have worked in child cases for most of your career. It may help them to understand why I can take some of the children."

Alana nodded, her hands clenching as she looked at the door to the house. She reached for the handle of her door and pushed it open. This is why she did what she did. She wanted children to have a better life, a life where pain was not a factor. Alana frowned as she heard the screams of the children playing out back. She could only be glad that they seemed to be doing better now, but what could make them slip back into their fear?

Alana moved up the front walk behind Watari. She carefully positioned herself next to him at the door after he had rung the bell. She tried to make her stance open and inviting, but her fear of what she would see when the door open frightened her and made her want to protect herself. Alana took a deep breath as the door opened to show an older child, around fourteen in years and she smiled brightly when she saw Watari.

"Mr. Wammy! You're back!" The girl exclaimed before she threw herself at the man.

Watari laughed as he caught the girl and hugged her. "How are you, Jessie?" Watari asked politely as he placed the girl back on her feet and looked her over. "You've grown!"

Jessie laughed and nodded, "Last time you were here I was only twelve. It's been two years, Mr. Wammy. I thought you weren't going to come back. Mrs. Inglin kept telling me you'd be back though."

Watari nodded his head before turning to look at Alana. "Jessie, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Alana. She wanted to come with me to help with the new children that came here."

Jessie blocked the door as she looked at Alana. "Why did you come?"

Alana's eyes widened for a moment at the scene of protectiveness coming from the girl before her. At this, however, Alana knelt down in front of the door to look Jessie in the eyes. "I came because Mr. Wammy asked me to. However, when I heard of the children here, I wanted to help them, just like you seem to want to. I want to help you protect them from the evils of this world. Can I help you?" Alana whispered so Watari did not hear her conversation with Jessie.

The girl narrowed her blue eyes in suspicion but nodded anyway, "I think you can. Just don't hurt them more. They don't deserve to be hurt."

Alana nodded her head with a small smile on her face before standing up again. Watari and Alana stepped through the door that Jessie vacated. They were taken down a bright hall to a sitting room where an older woman sat. Alana smirked slightly at Jessie who was also shaking her head in amusement. The woman they had been taken to was around Watari's age and she blushed when Watari was brought into the room.

"Quillish Wammy! Why I'd never thought that you would have brought another woman here to see me!" Mrs. Inglin chastised casually as she stood from her chair.

Alana looked the woman over. Mrs. Inglin seemed to care about kids, but from no wedding band around her finger, Alana figured she had never been married. It also seemed as if she had never even noticed another man besides Watari. Alana noticed that the woman was wearing a pants suit with stains on the knees. This may be caused by getting in the floor to play with the children, Alana was at least happy that Mrs. Inglin still had good joints. The jewelry that the woman wore, however, was fake. It showed Alana that Mrs. Inglin was not one for spending money on herself. Alana then turned her attention from the corner of her eye to look at what Jessie was wearing.

Jessie was wearing good clothes, they seemed to be name brand. Alana smiled. Mrs. Inglin was spending money that she earned or inherited on the children that she had rescued and loved. Alana was pleased to know that these children had such a gracious caregiver. At least, that was what she noticed from appearances of Mrs. Inglin and Jessie. She would need to go ahead and look at the rest of the house for her theory to be completely supported.

"Harriet, this is Alana. I asked her to come with me since she has worked on a few cases involving children. I decided that she could see what I do and possibly have a few moments alone with the older children from different backgrounds." Watari was explaining as the older woman came towards them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alana. Any friend of Mr. Wammy's is a friend of mine. The only thing I ask you to do here, is to try to keep smiles on my kids' faces. I won't have someone new frightening them back to square one." Mrs. Inglin stated smoothly as she took hold of Alana's hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Inglin." Alana smiled as she shook the woman's hand and placed her hand back at her side afterwards. "Mr. Wammy explained that you had a few children that have just arrived. I was wondering if I could speak with them before Mr. Wammy administers his test."

"Of course, my dear!" Mrs. Inglin exclaimed before looking towards Jessie. "Poppet, could you be a dear and take Alana to Faye's room? I think that Alana and Faye may have a lot in common and it may be better to get that one out of the way."

Jessie only nodded her head with a slight frown on her face before turning from the room. Alana followed the girl after Watari gave her a reassuring smile. Once in the hall way and moving towards the stairs, Alana had to ask her question. "What did Mrs. Inglin mean by Faye and I having a lot in common?"

"Oh! Well, Faye's an albino African American. She had been adopted once before by her old family. Well, they did bad things to her, just like the rest of us here. She's also a little bit stranger than the rest of us. She talks to herself a lot and claims that her parents never did anything to her and she doesn't understand why she's here. Mrs. Inglin thinks that she may open up to someone who is also an albino." Jessie explained as they walked up the stairs, moving around toys and other children.

Alana only nodded her head. Normally a child would wish to protect the person that was abusing them because of fear. However, if the person has already been caught and the child knows that they are safe and that person cannot reach them again…well, normally the child will actually open up and speak. However, from what Jessie said, Faye will not open up. She continues to deny that she was abused or molested. Alana frowned as they stopped outside a bedroom door. "Thank you, Jessie." Alana whispered before putting her hand to the door and knocking softly.

"No problem, but I'm guessing that she won't answer your knock. You may just have to walk on in." Jessie shrugged lightly with a frown before walking away.

Alana found it strange that Jessie didn't stay. From Jessie's actions at the door, her protection for the other children, it had made Alana think she would have to fight with the young teen just to be left alone with Faye. Instead, it was the complete other way around. Alana could only understand it from the fact that Jessie didn't like Faye because the new girl was different.

"What is it?" A soft voice questioned from inside the room.

"My name is Alana and I was wondering if I could talk to you." Alana returned as she took a step away from the door, not wishing to frighten the girl.

The door opened an inch and a pale blue eye could be seen through the crack. The eye widened before the door was thrown open. Alana could see how the girl was African American in origin as her skin tone was pale but had a darker hint under the surface. Her hair was white and styled in cornrows upon her head to wrap into a braid at the back. Alana was also interested in the fact that the girl wore dark clothes and seemed to be the same age as Alec. Alana smiled as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Faye just looked at her before stepping aside, "Come on in."

Alana looked at the girl curiously before coming into the room. The room was plain, but that was to be expected. Alana remembered seeing a few other bedrooms open on the way here. The rooms were filled with posters, painted walls, flags, pictures, and other things that were acquired over the years. "How are you, Faye?" Alana questioned as she looked at the girl.

"Call me Fayette, please. That's my name and I like it better than the shorter version." The girl wrinkled her nose before going to sit on her bed and motioned for Alana to sit in her desk chair.

Alana did as the girl asked, "Alright, Fayette then. I hear you just got here a few days ago."

"Yeah, the police brought me here from America. I kept telling them that my daddy didn't do anything to me." Fayette rolled her eyes and Alana cocked her head.

"Why would the police think he did something to you?" Alana questioned, acting as if she believed the girl before her.

Fayette sighed as she brought a doll from her bed and hugged it. Alana looked at the doll. It didn't show any signs that Fayette would have taken out her personal image on it. Also it was the only thing here that Fayette seemed to have an attachment to. "The neighbors thought I was weird. The kids on my street didn't like me. They told me that all the time. One of the boys even threw a rock at me to make me leave them alone."

"Why would they do that?" Alana questioned carefully, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well, I think it started with their parents. They never wanted to come over to the dinner parties that my mom always threw for friends. Only people who didn't have a problem with me would come. The parents said that there was something wrong with me, I don't understand what they saw. Daddy always said that I was beautiful and unique, that it was a good thing." Fayette shrugged her small shoulders and looked at Alana with intelligent eyes. "I think I know why that boy hit me with the rock though."

Alana leaned forward a little more, "Why did he hurt you, then?"

Fayette sighed as she looked away again, out the window. Alana saw that her eyes were glazed over as if she were reliving it, "I touched the boy. I stopped him so that I could ask him why he was being so mean; I wanted to know what was wrong with me. When I touched him though, I knew things about him that I never knew. He told me not to touch him; that I was dirty. I told him that I wasn't the one being touched by my mother. He got mad and picked up a rock and threw it." Fayette shuddered as she came back from her memory.

"Is that why you wouldn't take my hand earlier?"

Fayette nodded but then looked at Alana more closely. "You have a secret too."

Alana nodded her head with a smile. "I do and it is similar to yours actually. I promise not to tell anyone about yours if you don't tell anyone about mine." Alana waited for Fayette to nod, a small smile forming on the girls' face. "I can bring things back from the dead.

* * *

Alana returned to Wammy's House later that night. Watari and herself had brought Fayette back as she was the only one out of the three children who were brought there that even passed the test. Fayette was up in her room now and her introduction to life at Wammy's would be in the morning. Alana yawned as she leaned back in her seat in Watari's office.

"Alana, I realize that it is late and that you would like to go to sleep, however, I must ask a question." Watari waited for her to nod before he continued, "Would you be willing to stay on here at Wammy's House with us? I believe that you proved yourself capable of handling new children since you were able to get Fayette to answer your questions and open up to you. I also believe that you would do very well here. I would not stop you from taking on cases, but this would also allow you to have pay for yourself."

Alana stopped Watari from continuing. "I don't mind staying here, Watari. I was actually going to speak with you in the morning about it. It's just that I'm not sure if I actually want to be paid for it." Alana laughed lightly. "You see, this is what I live to do. I don't know if I could get paid for it."

Watari chuckled now, "Whether you want the money or not, I'm still going to pay you. I will not have an employee not having money. Now, since this is settled, I will have everything sent to you tomorrow so you can fill out a schedule that you would like to have, also with anything else that you may want or need. I shall speak with you in the morning."

Alana nodded her head, bid Watari good night, and left for her room. She did not bother to look at the bathroom doors which were shut now. She did not bother to register the fact that the shower was running. Instead, she changed into her night gown and fell under her covers for a well deserved sleep.


	15. Kira Vs L

**Author's Note**

**Alright, so I know that I haven't been updating very well. So, this chapter is just one of the three that I have decided to post today as a forgive me gift to all of my lovely readers. The reason, however, that I haven't been able to post much is because of my job and my summer class. They have both been taking all of my time. I'm also planning on writing some tonight if I can get it to actually come out. I've hitten a slight bit of writers block, but that shouldn't affect you guys as of now since I have quite a bit written already. It's just the last few chapters that I'm stuck on. I really think that it's because it's almost the end of the story and I'm to wrap things up nicely and put a pretty little red bow on top...but, it's harder than it seems.**

**Anyway! I have some thank you's to go out to a few reviewers! Thanks to Birdy McMurder and Mushimushoo for the reviews! I am very thankful that you guys are expressing your love for my story through reviews. Also, thank you to all the silent readers, as always. Please review and tell me what you all think! It also helps to relieve writer's block a bit faster, or so I have been told! **

**Enjoy!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**_Kira VS L_**

**"_Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."_**

**_- Albert Einstein_**

* * *

L had been watching the news lately. There was something curious going on in Japan. He didn't understand it himself. Alana was sitting with him while they watched the news in L's private office at Wammy's House. There was no way that this could be happening! Convicted felons were being killed off with the use of heart attacks. The people who had died so far were healthy and showed no signs of getting sick or of being poisoned. One of the felons had even been trying to escape just a few days before! L was at a loss, which was why he had brought Alana in to watch the latest news broadcast.

"They've already named the killer? That's not a good thing." Alana frowned as she ran a hand through her hair.

L had noticed that her hair had gotten longer; it was now passed her shoulders. It was a nice look for her. "Yes, they have decided to call him Kira."

"Now there will be citizens that start to sympathize with him. This could cause problems for whoever decides to start on this case. In truth, I wouldn't be worried about it if he was killing other people because it would be easier to get the citizens to understand the lawful side of everything. Instead, this killer has decided to go after convicted felons. These felons are people that the citizens just don't care about. The people that are being killed are wrongdoers." Alana looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at L with her strange, emerald eyes.

"I feel as if we have come to the same conclusion. This conclusion being that Kira believes he is doing something for the greater good by killing the convicts." L stated as he reached forward to take his tea cup into his hand.

"Exactly. What worries me, however, is that since Kira actually feels that he is doing the right thing, it will be harder to catch him. He may think that whoever tries to capture him is actually against him creating a better world." Alana sighed as she stood to walk to the window.

L followed her with his eyes. He remembered when she had come to him and told him to stop testing her. He had been confused until she explained that she understood how he would feel. She had decided that his advances were just him testing her emotional attachment to him. L could understand where she would have gotten that. In truth, that was his excuse for the longest time. It was when they had gotten here and she started avoiding him, that he realized it was different. He wasn't testing Alana's emotional attachment. He was testing his own.

"I have been asked to come on this case by the Japanese Task Force." L decided to say.

Alana whipped around quickly and her eyes were large. L was not sure if she was shocked, angry, or jealous. However, he let her speak. "I honestly can say that if you take this case it may be the end of you."

L cocked his head to the side, "I don't see how that could be. From what we have already deduced, Kira does not have to be around his target to kill the target. However, I have been playing with a theory that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. It sounds farfetched, but I had thought that about bringing things back from the dead until I saw you heal that bird the children loved so much."

"This is different." Alana blushed as she turned her face away from him. "My power is giving life. Kira's power is taking lives? I don't like how you lumped us together."

L laughed lightly before standing up, "I apologize then, but still…Kira only needs a name and a face to kill."

Alana sighed and turned back to the window, "If you need my help I'll be here. I can take a plane to Japan. I know I can't force you to stay."

* * *

Two days later found Alana standing in the middle of her bathroom, watching the door that would take her to L's bedroom. She wanted to say goodbye to him since he was going to Japan today with Watari. She took a deep breath, pulling at her white skirt slightly before reaching towards the door to knock. However, before her knuckles could even rap on the door, the wooden surface disappeared.

Alana gasped as she saw L standing on the other side. His bags were packed and placed near his bedroom door. He was already dressed and had even put on his tennis shoes. Alana looked up into his grey eyes, wondering what she should say to him. However, L was the first to speak, "I wanted to tell you I was leaving."

Alana smiled for a moment before nodding her head, "I was coming to say goodbye and good luck."

L's mouth twitched towards a smile before he backed up into his room to allow her entrance. Alana took it and stepped through the door. Before the room had looked lived in with a bed whose sheets were scattered and a desk that had files and a laptop on it, now it was just empty. Alana frowned at the sight of the cleared desk and the turned down bed. She didn't even see the clothes that normally would spill out of the dresser drawers. She was not happy with realizing that he was actually leaving again. Alana turned back to say something, but gasped when she realized that L was right in front of her.

His hand immediately went to her cheek and Alana thought that he was once again testing her emotional attachment. She didn't lean into the hand like she so wanted to do. She continued to watch him, trying to pass his test. However, L surprised her by leaning in quickly and capturing her lips. She tried not to kiss him back, but it was a losing battle. She did not give her body permission to do what it did, but she found she didn't care. Alana's lips gave back the same pressure that L's was giving to her. Alana's arms reached up so her hands were curled around his shoulders. Alana heard L growl low in his throat as his tongue flicked out to ask entrance to her mouth. Alana didn't think before allowing his access.

Their tongues moved around each other as if dancing to a song no one could hear. Alana pulled herself closer to L, putting her hand into his hair and pulling him closer. His own hand had moved from her cheek and cupped the back of her neck so she couldn't escape. Alana moaned as L placed his other hand at her lower back to arch her into him even more. He was towering over her, his scent everywhere around her. Alana knew that she was fighting a losing battle with him; there was no way that she could fight him out of her mind again. She felt that they were moving backwards, but hadn't understood it until they began to fall. She felt the mattress press into her back. Alana moaned as she felt all of L upon her, his weight making her want him even more.

She pulled back, unable to take it any longer. Alana had to breathe. However, that did not make L stop his menstruations. He began to kiss down her neck to her exposed collar bone and back up to run his lips along her jaw. Alana's eyes were closed as she began to run her hands over L's clothed chest, feeling the definition of muscle beneath the shirt, muscle that she had felt once more upon her in a similar embrace. It was here that Alana began to tug at the bottom of his shirt, just as he began to unbutton her own blouse.

There was warmth already pooling in Alana's stomach. She realized that this was arousal, and that she should be frightened by it in this current situation. However, Alana could not help but feel even more excited. She managed to get L's mouth off her long enough to get his shirt over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor. Her own shirt was open and exposing her white bra. L was staring down at her, his normally expressionless eyes were filled with lust and she could just see herself. Alana ran her hands over L's chest; bringing her hands to his shoulders and pulling him back down upon her. He growled lowly before continuing to kiss her neck, this time going lower upon her body than just her collar bone.

Alana gasped as L's long fingered hand began to knead her breast through her bra. Her hands had been busy trying to unbutton his pants that they ended up slipping into the top of them instead. L groaned at her touch and wrapped his free arm around her back to bring her closer to him as he sat up. Alana followed gladly until she felt the cool air of the room hit her exposed breasts. Before Alana could even begin to feel self conscious, L's mouth was on her right pert nibble. Alana threw her head back with a whispered moan, her hand flying to his hair to hold him where he was.

L moaned as Alana shifted in his lap, rubbing herself along his growing erection. They panted as L kissed up her neck from her breast to recapture her lips. Alana had managed to get his pants undone and he had already pushed her skirt to the floor. Alana was sprawled beneath him once again, waiting for his weight upon her. However, as she stared at the black haired man above her once more, Alana noticed his darkened, lust-filled eyes scan over her exposed body. She wiggled, pushing her hips into his, trying to get him to come back to her. As L began to lower himself slowly back upon Alana, a sharp knock sounded at the door.

L allowed his head to fall into Alana's shoulder as they both panted silently. Alana petted his hair, moving him to look her in the eyes. She could see how much he wanted her. Alana wanted him just as much if not more. They sat up together, Alana straddling his waist as they stayed on the bed. L cleared his throat as he began to speak to the intruder at the door, "What?"

Alana didn't bother to listen to what was being said now, she had a better idea. She dipped her head and began to kiss L's neck up and down, moving her body with her head so she rubbed against him as well. L's intake of breath caused Alana to smirk. She glanced at him as she licked along his jaw and saw that his eyes were closed. "Mmmm…Watari, I will meet you down there…in a minute. I have a few more things I need to…Mmmm…double check."

"Very well. I will see you in my office when you're done. Good morning, Alana." Watari's voice sounded through the door with a light chuckle.

Alana pulled back from L, her eyes as wide as his. Before they could continue, however, they both began to laugh.

* * *

After a quick shower, L found himself in Watari's office, feeling like a teenager about to be scolded for his actions this morning. However, as he remembered the noises he had drawn from the woman currently in her own office as she contacted Mrs. C for information on the boys and possibly a field trip to visit them and check their well being, he smiled brightly. Watari was standing at the window, his back turned to the young detective.

"I am sure I do not need to remind you that Alana has decided to stay with us?" Watari commented as he turned around to see L's face light up even further.

"No, you do not." L stated, trying to keep the ecstatic emotion he felt from coming through his voice.

"Good. I was thinking about moving her bedroom a little bit farther down the hall. I realized how inappropriate it probably is for the both of you to be sharing a bathroom as you are. I suppose she would like her own privacy." Watari smiled kindly as he picked up his suit case so they could leave.

"No!" L declined quickly before clearing his throat at Watari's smirking face. "I mean, shouldn't you ask her and not me?"

Watari nodded his head, "I decided I would ask her when we return from this case. I believe it would be better to wait. We will be gone the same amount of time. I suppose it can wait until then."

L nodded his head, bringing his thumb to his mouth to worry at the nail once again. What would he do if Alana and he didn't share a bathroom anymore? He enjoyed being that close to her. He wished they could be as close as they were this morning far more than they had been. L smiled slightly as he thought of Alana's taste. She never eats sweets, but she tasted like the best sweet he had ever eaten. Her scent too was intoxicating. L knew that she didn't wear any perfume for everything else was in their shared bathroom in her drawer or basket. She had a toothbrush and toothpaste, she had deodorant, and she had a slight array of makeup and a hair brush. Other than that, she had nothing else other than her strawberry scented shower supplies. L knew that what he had smelled this morning was just her, it was just Alana.

L cleared his throat as he realized that he was in the backseat of the car with Watari and Roger was driving them to the airport to board their private jet. He looked out the window, some of the children were waving, especially Alec who was bouncing up and down. L smirked slightly at the sight and waved back slowly. His eyes glanced up to look at the window right above the door where Alana's office would be. She was standing in the window, her hair pushed behind her ears and a soft smile on her lips as her arms were crossed over her stomach. L smiled up at her as the car began to pull away. He waved once more and she smiled wider at him before turning around to go back to work. L tore his eyes away from her, pleased that he would have enough to remember her by as he worked on this case.

"L, do you like Alana?" Watari questioned curiously from his side of the backseat.

L felt his cheeks burn. Why was Watari asking this question? He has only found them together on more than one occasion! "I find her mind brilliant, Watari." L decided to go with and heard his father figure chuckle from his seat.

* * *

Alana had decided to work on profiling a few minor kidnappers who were very good at evading arrest. They weren't very hard to peg down and neither of them were going to go free. Alana hit the send button on the computer screen before looking up at the knock at her door. Alana closed her laptop and told the person to enter. Alana was slightly shocked to see Fayette enter the room in her usual black attire. The young girl walked up to the desk and gave a small smile as greeting.

"Are you really going to let him go there alone?" Fayette questioned carefully as she crossed her thin arms.

"I wasn't invited in on the case, Fayette. I can't just go when I feel like it. Besides, someone has to stay here." Alana chuckled lightly as she took a few of her things and placed them in a drawer. Then it hit her. Fayette never cared about L before. "Why would you ask that?"

Fayette frowned as she looked down. "I wasn't completely honest with you before. I have a friend that knows about death and well…he told me that L doesn't have long to live. Maybe a little over a year."

Alana stood quickly from her seat and moved around to kneel in front of Fayette. "What friend is this?" Alana did not touch the girl, remembering that Fayette hated to touch people.

"He's right next to me." Fayette stated as she looked up to her right hand side.

Alana followed her gaze and frowned. Fayette was too old for an imaginary friend and also wouldn't have one that could point out death. She was too scared of death to make up a friend that could tell when someone was about to die. Alana nodded her head slightly and said, "Can I see him?"

"You mean that you actually believe me?" Fayette's blue eyes widened in shock and Alana laughed.

"Well, when you are like us, Fayette, we have to believe in each other. Now, who's your friend?" Alana laughed for a small moment longer before seeing Fayette's serious expression.

"I have to touch you and then you can see him." Fayette sighed as she reached out her hand.

Alana held her own hand out and felt Fayette's cold finger touch her palm. Out of instinct of the cold touch from human skin, Alana wrapped the small girls' hand in her own to warm it. Fayette was looking at their clasped hands in wonder as Alana looked at the creature standing next to Fayette.

"Hi." Alana whispered as she looked at the creature.

Alana couldn't decide if the creature was human or bird. However, she had a feeling that the actual name for it was an angel. Alana watched as it floated down to stand on its own two feet. She shook her head; the angel was male and reached over to take hold of Fayette's hand.

"Hi. My name is Jonathan. I used to be Fayette's older brother." The boy smiled politely.

Alana looked at the two siblings and realized exactly how they were related. They were twins for they looked just alike, right down to the albino coloring. Alana smiled as she looked at the two siblings. "This is amazing!" She whispered before looking at the door. It was already locked; Fayette must have done that when she first came in. "How is this even possible?"

"When I died, I didn't want to leave Fayette. I knew that I had to stay and soon I was allowed to come back to protect her. She needed it because all the kids were rude to her. It was my fault that she got taken away from our parents. They hadn't done anything but the neighbors had thought so because I pushed one of the kids who had threatened Fayette. The child thought it was her and as such, hit her. The neighbors saw the bruises that the child had given my sister and said that it was our parents. It was their way of getting Fayette away from everyone in the neighborhood." Jonathan frowned as he looked at his sister sadly.

"He's been making up for it by telling me about a few of the people around here." Fayette sighed as she squeezed Alana's hand quickly. "L's going to die on this case, Alana. You have to be there when he falls. He's not meant to die yet!"

Alana cocked her head to the side as she tried to understand why Fayette was saying this and then asked her what she meant.

"Fayette means that L has more important things to do. Fayette also can see a person's future when she touches them. It is in this that she knows about L's future and why he can't die yet." Jonathan explained as he looked at his sister.

"It was an accident when I touched L, but the contact was long enough for me to know things about him that no one else does. I know his name, I know how his parents died, I know how he survived, I know why he came here, and I even know what he is going to do. The only thing I was not able to see was when and how he would die." Fayette shook her head and fell to her knees in front of Alana. "But I can't see anything about you."

Alana looked at the girl on the floor before her. The older woman wrapped her arms around the young girl, hugging her close. "It's probably because we are one in the same, Fayette. We both have a remarkable gift. We need to use them when we can and for the right purposes. That, and well, we already know of the horrors of life."

"That's why you were chosen too." Jonathan whispered with a small smile as he too knelt next to his sister and wrapped an arm around her. "You were chosen to do great things, Faye."

It was here that Alana realized why Fayette didn't want to be called Faye. Jonathan said the nickname so casually that it was almost as if he had been saying his entire existence. Alana smiled slightly as she realized that only Fayette's brother was given the right to call her by 'Faye'. Alana moved to stand up, but Fayette gripped her hand tighter. "Promise me that you will go to L immediately. He needs you there." Fayette begged quietly as tears began to stream from her ice blue eyes.

Alana felt her heart break and looked away from the child, "I can only go to the plane after Roger gets back. There are no other cars. And then I will have to get a taxi anyway because someone has to be here. It makes more sense for me to wait a while before following. I'm sure that L will be fine for a few days."

"For a few days, he will live, but in those few days he could make the mistake that will lead to his death." Jonathan argued as he stood up. "You need to go now. If you can get to the airport, you may be able to stop his jet from leaving. Can he not work on the case from here?"

"No, he can't. He always goes where the case is. He wouldn't want to leave Japan after he lands until the case is over." Alana shook her head and sighed, "I promise that I will go to L, but I will have to wait until I can make it to the airport. Can everything wait until tomorrow morning? I'll leave then."

Fayette nodded her head, her tears gone. "Just save him, Alana. He needs someone like you to save him."

* * *

It didn't take as long as L thought it would to make it to Japan. He landed and had already had reservations in a hotel under the alias of Takeshi Ryuzaki. L smiled as he settled himself down in a room. He would have to get to work and quickly if he wanted to catch Kira. However, the first thing he would have to do was tell Kira that he was on the case. L smirked at this as he was connected to Sakura TV for his little news broadcast.

"I had to test this just in case, but I…I never thought it would actually happen. Kira…it seems you can kill without actually being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira…if you did just indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. It was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that even you do not have access to these types of criminals. But I can assure you that L is real, that I _do_ exist!

"Now, try to kill me! Come on! What's wrong? Kill me! Can't you do it?

"Well, Kira. It seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You have given me a useful hint. Let me tell you something I think you will find interesting; even though this was said to be broadcasted all over the world, it was really only broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. Now I know where you are."


	16. Life's Purpose

**Author's Note**

**So, here is the second update for today, just as I promised! I hope you enjoy and please review! Also, I have someone I forgot to thank in the last chapter for the reviews! Please forgive me, Mango_To_The_Max! Thank you so much for the review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

**_Life's Purpose_**

**"_The reasonable man conforms to the world, while the unreasonable man tries to conform the world to him. Therefore, all progress relies upon the unreasonable man."_**

**_- George Bernard Shaw_**

* * *

Alana stepped off the plane in Tokyo, Japan and opened her cell phone. Roger had already had a car ordered so she would have it upon her arrival, but she still needed to call ahead and tell them she was there. She was not sure what she would tell them since she was hadn't been called in on the case as of yet. That was until she began to press the call button on her phone and another began to ring. Alana sighed as she reached into her coat pocket for her work phone.

Alana opened the phone and accepted the call as she ducked into a bathroom and locked the door. However, before answering the person on the other end, she checked to make sure she was the only one in the bathroom. Once she was satisfied that she was the only one there, she brought the phone to her ear, "This is A."

"Thank God." A voice sighed on the other end and she could hear the Japanese accent in the background. "My name is Yagami Soichiro, the leading investigator in charge of the Kira Case. I realize that you normally only handle child cases, but I was wondering if you could look into this case as well. We already have L working on it, but quite frankly I prefer the way you do things."

Alana held back a laugh. This was the in she needed! "I will see what I can do. I was paying attention to the case since that man took those children hostage. I will be back in touch with any information that I have, but from the announcement I saw L give, you already know what I know."

"Thank you very much, A. I look forward to hearing from you." Yagami said and the relief was evident in his voice.

"There is no problem. Goodbye, Yagami-san." Alana closed her phone with a nice click and chuckled to herself. She took out her personal phone and dialed Watari's number.

"Hello?" Watari answered and Alana could have melted from just hearing his voice.

"Watari, it is Alana. I need to know where you are staying. A has been asked to join the investigation by Yagami Soichiro." Alana explained carefully.

"Where are you?"

"The largest airport, probably the one where you landed as well."

"I will be there momentarily to pick you up." Watari seemed to be smiling over the connection.

"Thank you." Alana smiled in return and closed her phone.

Alana walked through the airport after unlocking the bathroom to a very angry looking woman and continued to baggage claim. She would need to get her things and be out front for when Watari got there. She would not keep him waiting. Alana sighed as she thought of what Fayette and her dead brother had said. L was in trouble and the only way to save his life was for Alana to be there with him. Alana frowned as she picked up her black duffle bag from the beltway and headed towards the front doors of the airport. She would have to make L be careful through this entire investigation. Kira will kill him.

_But I will be there to save him and then we shall catch Kira. We shall see him executed to the fullest extent of the law._ Alana nodded her head in determination and exited the building into bright mid-day sunlight.

It did not take long for Watari to find her outside and she smiled as she slid into the back of the rented car. She sighed as the darkness of the tinted windows and backseat consumed her after shutting the door. It was then that she noticed Watari looking at her. "Why were you here already?" Watari asked her as he pulled from his parking spot and into traffic.

"Fayette mentioned something about running into L, actually touching him. She said that what she saw frightened her and she wanted me to be here with him. Apparently she can see the future of a person and not just their past. She was frightened of what she saw, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She believes that if I am here I can protect him." Alana spoke as honestly as she could without giving too much of Fayette's actual gift away. "However, she asked that L not know. She would rather him be oblivious."

"You wish for me not to tell L that he may die?" Watari questioned.

Alana's eyes widened and she looked out her window very quickly, "I never said he would die, Watari."

"Then why would Fayette ask you to come here?" Watari asked with a raised eye brow.

Alana shook her head, she was not going to answer that. She couldn't. If she gave away anything that Fayette told her, than she would be thrown into an insane asylum. _Perhaps I should already be there because I'm going into a murder investigation and I only feel anxiety over seeing L again after our little scene in his room._ Alana chuckled to herself before shaking her head and getting back on track.

Alana smiled as she looked up at the hotel that Watari was parking in front of. She couldn't help but be interested in the reasons why L chose the largest and fanciest hotels to stay in. She also knew that he would be at the top floor just like he was in America. She chuckled as she stepped out of the car and pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder. Watari was next to her and passing the keys off to a young boy dressed as a valet. Alana watched the boy until he disappeared into the driver's seat. There was something strange about Watari trusting the boy and when the older man turned to wink at Alana, she knew there was something different about the valet.

"The valet used to be a Wammy's child. He is an undercover security guard here. He always has done his job wisely and fits in with everyone that comes through the door. For long time occupants of the rooms, he speaks to them as if they are old friends. For short time occupants, he makes them feel welcome. All the while, he continues to pick up information on what is happening in the streets. He has also led to quite a few arrest in gangs who decide it will be safe to stay here. He gives precise instructions to make sure that the people are arrested only once they have been away from the hotel for a while. He will not allow his job or life to be forfeited because some cop decided to do the wrong thing. Also, he has a wife and unborn child at home that he has to protect." Watari explained once they were in the elevator and already riding upwards.

"I forgot that Wammy's was so influential. It actually makes me feel better to know that we have a Wammy's kid just down stairs." Alana chuckled as she leaned against the back wall, watching the numbers above the door tick off.

Watari chuckled at her obvious relief and continued to watch the young woman beside him. Alana tried to ignore him. She knew exactly what he was thinking and what he wanted her to answer without asking the question. However, Alana was never going to give the old man the pleasure of knowing that she agreed to come here only so she could be by L and work with him again.

Alana walked carefully down the hall after Watari once the elevator stopped to let them off. She looked at the door where Watari had stopped before the door was pushed upon. She took a breath and walked through. L was standing at the window, apparently having watched them pull up and enter the building. He didn't turn around, but Alana hadn't expected him to. He was probably upset with her for having come here to invade upon the case. She held her head high, moving into the room, her suitcase taken from her by Watari.

"I had a call from Soichiro Yagami from the Police Task Force. He wished for me to help you on this case." Alana explained as she stepped closer to L.

"Why did you not call before you flew over here? I could have had Watari take the jet back to pick you up." L stated as he finally turned around.

His grey eyes were even more expressionless now. Alana could read nothing in them and she frowned at the realization. What could be happening in this case now that has him so upset? Alana walked over towards the window and looked out at Tokyo. Anyone of those people below could be Kira. "I didn't think about it. I just decided I needed to get over here before I was too behind on the case."

L nodded and looked towards the hallway that she figured was for bedrooms. "I don't want you working this case, Alana. It's dangerous." L finally stated.

However, Alana turned to look at him. He had to be joking? Yeah, this case was far different from what she was used to but that didn't mean anything. There had to be something that he had just come up with on the case that made him say this. Perhaps Kira was working in this building. It wouldn't surprise Alana if L wanted Kira close to him and had already decided on who it was. Alana narrowed her eyes. No, that wouldn't be it. L would have told her about that and just ask that she stay hidden in the room. She shook her head with a small laugh.

"L, you were able to tell that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. If you remember correctly, I don't have a name." Alana chuckled lightly before turning away from him. "In all matters related to that, you would be the one in more danger than me."

"That's not what I'm referring to, Alana!" L hissed as he grabbed her arm.

Alana turned around to look at the man who was holding on to her and she wondered for a moment what he was talking about. She looked behind her and saw a light on under one of the bedroom doors. She glanced back towards L and moved towards him slightly. "L, there is no danger to me here. I can wear a wig and contacts if you want, I can use a different accent. However, I'm worried more for you." Alana reached her hand up to brush fingers beneath his right eye. "You haven't been sleeping for a long time now. You've probably been eating more sweets then is healthy for you too and living off coffee. Perhaps the danger you are referring to is for your own personal health and nothing that Kira can do to you." Alana sighed as she allowed her hand to fall from his face. "Not to mention, no one has ever seen your face and even if they did, no one knows your name."

L shook his head, releasing Alana's arm and turned around. "I'm planning on showing my face to the task force. First, however, I'm going to need to dwindle them down so I don't have the thirty or so men and women seeing my face. That was the danger I was referring to."

Alana's mouth fell open in shock. L was going to show himself? He had never done that before except for her. Perhaps…perhaps he couldn't do this alone and perhaps it was bigger than she had thought before. "Then my face will be shown to them as well, L. I was asked to help with the case. I will not back out of it now."

L nodded his head. "If that is what you wish for. You should eat, I'm sure you have only had breakfast today."

Alana chuckled lightly before turning on her heel and going into the kitchen. She had heard Watari's shower come on and wondered if he was just going through these motions to give the two detectives time alone. Alana cocked her head to the side as she grabbed an apple and orange from the fridge. As she took them to the counter to begin cutting and peeling each respectively, she saw L set up his laptop in the living room. She wondered what he was doing now, but decided to ignore that thought. She placed her fruit in a bowl, threw away the after shavings, and dug a piece of cake from the fridge. She took two forks and headed back to the living room.

"Thank you." L stated as he took his plate.

Alana smiled as she reached over for the laptop she had kept on her at all times during her travels and opened it. She then went to work trying to connect the victims, something L had probably already done but she needed to put her own ideas on there. Alana shook her head as she realized that she would need to find her room and grab her portable printer from her bag so she could print out these pages. However, something stopped her from doing that. She looked closer to at the screen and scrunched up her face.

Alana had opened her Microsoft Exel and was making a list of all the names of the prisoners who had been murdered, their prisons, their crimes, and their times of death. She had even put what they had died from and the locations where they had been found. Alana cocked her head to the side for a moment before she smiled.

"L, I think I've found something that we need to look into." She stated before turning to see that L was typing away at his own computer.

"What is it?" L didn't look up from his screen.

Alana rolled her eyes but continued anyway, "It would seem that we are dealing with a student. The times of death seem to be before school starts, around a lunch break, and then after school is finished. I would assume that Kira would know that killing during school hours would make him become a worse student and as such bring attention to him. As such, he seems intelligent. That would mean that Kira is a student of high standing in the Kanto region."

L had looked up at her after she had begun to explain. He nodded his head before turning back to his computer. "I had noticed the same thing, but it is always nice to have my theories supported."

Alana chuckled before continuing with her research. She decided to continue with what she had originally decided upon. She checked the backgrounds of the criminals, and even the families of the criminals. There were no ties and the crimes the criminals were arrested for didn't match and their methods for committing the crimes were even different. Alana frowned before she stood up to get her printer. She needed to have this out in front of her.

Once she was set up at a small table in the corner away from L, Alana had her print outs before her. She had even printed her normal transparencies with little problems. This time, however, things were different. There were only three over laps in all of the criminals that were killed. Once she finished searching a little bit on these last two, Alana chuckled. It would seem that these three were from the Kanto region and that they came from poorer areas. It would explain a lot for their crime was robbery.

Alana sighed as she leaned back. It was then that she noticed a cup of tea next to her work station and looked up to see Watari serving L his own coffee. "Thank you, Watari." Alana smiled before continuing with her research.

"It is no problem A. Oh, also, there is a call for L and A from the task force. Should I patch them both through to both of you?" Watari questioned.

Alana looked at L who was nodding. "We will explain that we are working together efficiently." L explained before turning to his computer and pulling a microphone closer to him.

Alana pulled her own microphone towards her, but it was a headset. She smirked as L glared at her and looked at her screen. It was a large room filled with police officers. She could see the screen that had a white letter L on it on the far wall. Alana's shoulder's shook in silent mirth as she realized what they were trying to do.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Hello again, L." Alana stated as she continued to watch the screen before her and try not to look at the man across the room.

* * *

L knew exactly what the task force was doing by showing him the screen that had the letter A upon it. However, he was simply surprised at how well Alana had actually put everything together. It seemed there were many things that he did not know about this woman when it involved a case. "Good afternoon, everyone. Hello again, L." Alana's voice came from the corner but there was also an electronically distorted one coming from the computer.

L stayed silent. Well, that was until Mr. Yagami decided to begin speaking, _"I'm sorry, L, but I thought we could use another set of hands. A has been internationally-" _

"I know of A's credentials, Yagami-san. We have worked together before. I also know that she is playing with you as A is sitting right across from me." L smirked as he looked up to the corner and saw Alana glower at him. "I believe I just made A angry with me."

Yagami shook his head before placing a hand to his forehead. _"That is not the point. The point of this call is that there seems to be more killings. I'm really worried here and I need to know that we can catch Kira."_

"We will catch him, Yagami-san. I have worked with L before, as has been said. L has never allowed a case to be unfinished nor has L lost. The same can be said for me. I assure you that we are working closely together on this case and with that being said, I believe we should be able to capture Kira." Alana explained carefully, not allowing herself to give a gender to L.

"As A says, we shall get back to you when we have come up with something on Kira that may help in an arrest. I shall send Watari over in the morning so everything can be taken care of for A's computer to be set up. That way we can both know that the feed is not being given to whoever Kira is. That is if Kira is a hacker." L mused for a moment and began to open a new window to do a few checks.

"_Very well, I shall wait for Watari in the morning. Thank you both for coming in and taking the case." _Yagami allowed them to sign off.

* * *

Alana moved back from her computer and threw her headset down. "We could have told him that the suspect is a student of high standing." Alana groaned.

"I am still looking into that. Do you know how many students in the Kanto region have cops as family members?" L questioned carefully before looking up.

Alana rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair and walked over to L's computer to see what he was looking at. "I'm supposing not a lot. From what I saw of those task force members, the ones to have access to high status police files, were either too young or too old. That would mean that only three of them could actually have children that could be young enough to do this." Alana smirked now as she saw the three that L had picked up on.

"I think you're crazy, L."

"I am not crazy, Alana. I am clearly unreasonable as the task force will never allow this. However, the US government will do anything we ask of them." L smiled softly before turning towards his computer once more.

Alana watched L type away at his computer and start talking to the head of the FBI. She wondered if this was all her life would be. Would she always follow L to his cases and work beside him? Would she always be solving cases like this? What truly was the purpose of her life?

_The purpose of my life at the moment is to protect L and the only way to do this is to be at his side. _Alana smiled; she knew what she would have to do at the end of the investigation. She would have to bring L back from the dead.


	17. Light Yagami

**Author's Note**

**Now, this is the final update for today! I hope that everyone enjoys! Please review!**

**Oh! And I should prolly warn you all of a scene in this chapter. If you do not like scenes of a sexual nature, please do not read that part. You won't really miss anything, I just felt like putting it in here. Also, if you do complain, I did rate this story M for a reason. Thank you!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**_Light Yagami_**

**"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but the realization that there is something greater than fear."_**

**_- Ambrose Remoon_**

* * *

Alana rolled her eyes as she watched L explain the situation to the task force members. Kira was a student, Kira was armed and dangerous, Kira could kill them all, do not give out their real names. Alana was trying not to make any noises as she had allowed L to have the floor so she could go to the restroom. When she had returned, she saw that a lot of the task force was having problems coping with this. However, that ended when a electronic beep came from her computer. She looked at the screen and disconnected from the task force to answer the new call.

"This is A." Alana answered carefully.

"Hello, A. This is the president of the United States of America. I wanted to personally inform you that we will be sending FBI agents to Japan to assist in the investigation. We have also just lost ten of our convicts today in most of our highest security prisons. I have sent, as requested, the information to Watari. Please, tell me that you will catch Kira before our prisons are completely empty." The older man was very adamant about this and Alana frowned.

"I will do all I can, Mr. President. Please, tell your wife hello and your son congratulations on his marriage." Alana stated simply before disconnecting from the president.

Alana stood up quickly and went to her work station over in the corner of the room. She needed to do a few things now, more then she had thought would need to be done. She had, once realizing that Kira was a student, gotten all academic records on all the students in the Kanto region. She frowned as she already knew there was no connection between any of these students but there was only one student that caught her eye as she looked over the files a second time.

_I'm going to have to see if L comes to the same conclusion. I would rather not have this upon my head. For God's sake, he's a police officer's son!_ Alana mentally groaned to herself before leaning back in her chair to rub her eyes. She needed more sleep then what she had been getting lately. Every time she seemed to lay down for a nights rest, she would hear the news report on and the reports were all the same. Kira has killed again.

"What have you found, Alana?" L's voice startled Alana for a moment before she looked over at him.

She gathered her files and brought them over to L. "I was looking over the school records on a few students that seemed to fit what we think of Kira. I wanted you to look over them and see if you saw something I didn't."

L took the files without a word and started to look over them again. Alana noticed that his coffee cup was empty and took it to the kitchen to refill it. She also needed something to keep her awake. Alana chuckled to herself as she reached up to get the coffee from the top shelf. It would seem as if they had drank a lot of coffee in the last few weeks. Alana brewed the coffee, put in L's sugar, and took both cups (hers black) into the living room. She handed over a cup to L and sat down with her own.

However, as both of the detectives took drinks from their coffees, they each had a similar look of disgust on their faces. Both young detectives gagged as they traded cups very quickly and took swigs out of the right cups of coffee. _How can he drink that?_ Alana thought as she continued to cough.

"How do you stand not having sugar in your coffee?" L questioned after he had finished his entire cup and picked up a sugar cube to suck on.

"How do you stand having that much sugar?" Alana grimaced again before sitting her coffee back on the table. "Besides our strange coffee habits, what did you find?"

L smirked at her before handing over a file. "This is the only one that fits completely. We know that Kira is a student and that he is trying not to be found. As such, we can assume that he is high in the academic world. Also a few of the things that Kira does shows us that he has access to police files. We assumed a hacker, but with these reports we may actually have to assume that Kira is the child of a cop."

Alana took the file and noticed that it was the same one that she had been stuck on before. She smiled and nodded, "Light Yagami it is then. Should we tell his father?"

"No, it would set us up to not be allowed to work on the case at all. We will have to find more proof as well. Put the best FBI agent on this case. We'll find Kira and we will bring him down." L smirked as he went back to his computer.

* * *

L watched Alana as she rubbed her face with her hands. Watari had just returned from the task force office and brought each of them something to eat and more coffee before retiring for the evening. They were the only two awake at this time, which if the clock on the wall was correct was 1:56 AM. L frowned as Alana yawned heavily. She hadn't been sleeping all that much since she had come to Japan. It also didn't help that they had just moved to a new hotel after having stayed at the other longer then L thought was safe. L stood from his seat, realizing that Alana needed sleep if she were to take over the FBI portion of this investigation.

However, in the two seconds it took for L to make it to her side on the opposite end of the room, Alana had dozed in her seat. L smiled softly as he looked down at her. She was beginning to resemble him in a few ways as the circles beneath her eyes were the same as his. Her coloring was still far off from his, but he could clearly tell that she had been awake for almost as long as he had been. L reached over and gently removed a lock of white hair that had fallen in her face.

With that one touch, Alana jolted awake and looked around for a moment. L chuckled and caught her attention, "You should go to bed."

"Not until you do." Alana yawned as she stood from her seat and moved around him.

L followed her into the kitchen where she was making a mug of coffee. She was leaning heavily on the counter. The only way that he knew of getting her to sleep was if he himself went to sleep. However, what if he told her he would sleep just to get her to go to bed? That way he could continue working on the case and not have to worry about her falling over in her chair. L smiled slightly as he stepped up to her side. "Fine, I shall sleep too." L finally said.

Alana turned on him then with narrowed eyes. L felt himself growing worried. _Did she see through me?_ L thought carefully, but then she smiled. Perhaps she hadn't seen through him. L returned the smile carefully, until she grasped his wrist and said, "You'll be sleeping, L. I won't have you put me to bed and then stay up yourself."

L chuckled, "You know me too well."

Alana laughed as she began to pull him from the room and shut off lights. L was curious as to where she was taking him but soon realized it when she opened one of the bedroom doors. _Is she locking me in? That would seem strange as all the doors lock from the inside and I would be able to get out on my own anyway. _L looked around the room a moment and noticed that she had not brought him to his room. _Why has she brought me to her room?_ L gulped his thought down and looked down at the woman at his side.

"As I said, you'll put me to bed and then stay up yourself. This way, I know you'll sleep." Alana chuckled.

Alana squeezed his hand slightly within hers before pulling him further into her room. "Now, I will give you the chance to go to your room and change and get ready for bed, before coming back here. If you aren't back here by the time I have finished getting ready for bed, I will come and find you. Trust me, I will find you and drag you back here."

L thought for a moment of ways to escape actual sleep while working on a case. However, all he could think about was the fact that Alana would be sleeping in his arms tonight and if he didn't show up she would drag him back. An impish smile spread across his face before he nodded and left the room.

* * *

Alana shook her head with a soft smile. She had her own reasons for wanting L to sleep. She was beginning to think that Fayette may have been concerned about L's insomnia and he would die from sleep deprivation and not by Kira's hands. Alana sighed as she grabbed her nightgown from the hanger on her closet and entered her bathroom. She decided to give L a little bit of time and took a quick shower before changing and brushing her teeth. After that, she put her dirty clothes in a laundry bag and placed her ribbon she always wore on her neck next to her hair brush on the bathroom counter. With that, she turned to reenter her bedroom and turn down the bed.

Alana gasped as she saw L standing in her doorway, unsure if he should come in. Alana waved him to come in as she yawned slightly and moved to turn on the lamp beside her bed. She proceeded to moved the comforter and sheet down from the pillows and make sure that everything was ready for the morning.

"I would have slept in my own room." L's voice brought Alana back to reality.

"And you would have gotten up once you thought I was asleep and went back to work." Alana chuckled before turning to face him across the bed.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment before it decided to pick up the pace. Was this actually an intelligent idea or was it just caused by the fact that she was very tired as well? Alana tried to figure everything out before she turned her attention to what he had decided to wear. She chuckled at this. L really did have pajamas. He wore a white button up shirt that fell to the waist of his blue sweat pants. Alana shook her head before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" L questioned as he looked down at himself.

"Just the fact that you can't seem to wear anything other than white and blue, nothing." Alana smiled at him as she slid beneath the covers and patted the bed at her side. "Come on, we need to sleep."

L's face turned scarlet for a moment before he complied and slid into the blankets as well. Alana placed her head upon the pillow and yawned for a moment. L seemed to be getting comfortable on his side of the bed. Alana allowed her eyes to close as she rolled onto her side so she was facing L. She could feel his breathing through the bed and noticed that he was breathing slightly faster than normal. Alana opened her eyes to peak at him and saw that he was lying on his back, his arms at his side above the blanket. She giggled as she saw him and proceeded to prop herself up on her elbow.

"Sleep, L. That's why we're in here." Alana chuckled before rolling her eyes when he looked at her with a glare. "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Come on!"

"It's not as easy as you seem to think it is." L whispered as he closed his eyes.

Alana cocked her head to the side and then she realized what he was referring to. Each time they ended up on a bed…_Oh!_ Alana felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she lay back down. "I'm sorry if I sounded insensitive." Alana whispered in return before averting her eyes to the ceiling.

Alana felt L chuckle through the bed and turned to see that he had turned himself over to look at her. She turned her gaze back to him and noticed that he was getting that mischievous look in his eye he normally saved for his sweets. Alana frowned as she tried to come up with any idea of what he may be thinking of. However, she didn't get too far in her thought process before L's lips were on her own. Alana gasped as she felt his body move closer to hers. A moan was brought from her lips as his tongue swept over her mouth. L's lips smirked at the noise and she wished to hit him for his cockiness, but it was all just a split second of thoughts before she lost herself to his kisses.

L moved carefully to lean over Alana's body. Her arms were already locked about his neck to keep him to her. However, Alana figured that there was no way that L would actually stop his menstruations even if the world were to explode around them. Alana moaned again as she felt L's weight atop her and his hands fluttering up and down her sides. She did not mind his entire weight upon her, in truth it was more exciting. Alana pulled away from his lips to breathe. However, L did not stop. His lips came down upon her neck and continued to assault her.

Alana's eyes closed as she wrapped her fingers into the black hair at the back of his neck. She enjoyed feeling him so close and any thought of sleep was easily dismissed from her mind. She felt as if she were wide awake now. Alana gasped as L's teeth brushed against her skin, a warmth beginning to spread across her lower abdomen. Alana knew exactly what was happening to her and she could tell it was happening to L as well.

Her small hands began to move from his hair and to his chest. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt as his left hand began to go to the hem of her nightgown that had already ridden up to her mid thigh. Alana frowned lightly as L's right hand went to hold him up. However, she could not hate the reason as to why.

L looked down upon her and she could see that his usual grey eyes were almost black with lust. Alana felt her breathing hitch in her throat as her fingers faltered upon his shirt, almost done with unbuttoning it. L chuckled at her before claiming her lips once again with his own. Alana couldn't remember when she had pushed the shirt from his shoulders during the kiss, but she was now running her hands along his chest and back, using her nails to lightly scratch at him. She did realize when her night gown came off, though, for their kiss had to be stopped. Alana gasped as his fingers fluttered lightly over her abdomen before he was stripping her of her bra.

The feeling of their bare chests against each other was something that Alana never wished to forget. It caused her stomach to flutter, her core to ache, and her heart to race like hummingbird's wings. L seemed to enjoy it too as his eyes closed and a soft moan escaped his lips before he devoured her mouth once more. Alana's fingers quickly found the waist band of his pajama pants and began to push at them. However, her arms were short and his body was long. She began to use her legs to help her push the offending fabric away.

L's lips left hers again and she gasped as he began to lick and nip his way down to her right nipple. He began to suck on it as she moaned quietly and arched into him. She could not help but love the way he treated her body, as if it were a temple that he must worship at slowly. After he finished with her right nipple, he went to her left. He bit and sucked and rolled his tongue around upon it. Alana was withering against him as he continued to move his lips and tongue down her abdomen. That was until she realized his destination. Alana moaned as his lips pressed against her through her panties. She could not help her instinct to buck against him.

L ran his hands up her outer legs before moving them farther up at a slower pace. He was kissing her inner thighs, licking and biting them as well. Alana felt a heat spreading through her lower body. She thought her heart would burst with its beating against her ribs. She could not believe that she could feel this way in any situation.

L's fingers hooked into the band of her panties and began to pull them down. Alana gasped as the cool air of the room touched her womanhood but that hardly lasted as she felt a warm, moist muscle delve inside of her. Alana lost her restraint and cried out in a whisper as she bucked up into him. Alana's eyes closed as she saw white spots dancing across her vision. The pleasure she was experiencing was like nothing else she had ever known. It could not compare with solving cases where children were at risk and it could not compare to eating sundaes and milkshakes with her father on his days off. This pleasure was far too personal for all of those childhood experiences to compare. This was as if she had taken some magical drug. Alana felt his lips moving against her, his tongue delving inside of her, until his lips moved to close around her clit. Alana moaned as she thrashed her head from side to side. He began to suck upon it and that was before she felt one of his long fingers enter her. Alana gasped a moan as she stopped her movement, enjoying the feel of any part of him inside of her.

He exited her body before delving back in, all the while sucking upon her bud. The pleasure was immense. She quickly realized that she wanted him, that she ached from not having him already. It seemed as if a piece of her soul fell away and would never return until he entered her himself. Alana moaned as L hooked his finger inside of her and her world went white. She could remember moaning out his name, "L!"

Once he withdrew from her womanhood, Alana was still twitching from her sudden orgasm. L continued to crawl up her body until he was whispering into her ear, "Do you want me, Alana?"

Alana shivered at his closeness and turned her face so she could see him. She could feel the fine layer of sweat upon her body and she could feel that she still needed him, still wanted him as if nothing else mattered in the world. She knew that they should be looking for a murderer and be asking Roger about Alec and Fayette and the other children. However, Alana didn't care at the moment. She needed L inside of her. "I want you, L. Please." Alana whispered out on a breathless whimper.

L did not waste time. She had figured that he shimmied out of his boxers before crawling back on top of her and she didn't care. She felt his head at her entrance and she moaned at the feeling. She knew that it would hurt, this being her first time, but she knew it was right. Every other time that she had been with L, it had been right to be there. Alana gasped as he entered her.

The sensation was not what she thought it would be. No, the pain was not as horrible as people say. The pain was more of a small pinch and the size of L was slightly uncomfortable, but she knew that she would stretch to accommodate him. They stayed still, each trying to get used to the sensation that coursed through their bodies. L's head was cradled in her shoulder and his breathing was ragged. Alana knew that he was fighting his instincts of just pulling out and slamming back into her. Alana did not blame him for wishing to do this. He probably had never experienced this before just as she had never experienced it. Alana shifted slightly beneath him, feeling ready to continue.

L's face lifted up and he looked at her. Alana gave him a slight smile and nodded. With that L captured her swollen lips once more and began to slowly withdraw from her. With that he moved back in. It was a sloppy rhythm at first but soon, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and slick. They clutched at each other. L moved down and into Alana while Alana moved up to meet him. Their moans were either muffled by the others mouth or neck, neither tried to wake Watari with their cries of pleasure. Alana's legs wrapped around L's waist and kept him inside of her for mere milliseconds before they continued. L's breathing was ragged and Alana was panting but neither stopped. L slammed into Alana each time and pushed her further into the mattress, her nails scrapped across his bare back while leaving red trails on the pale skin. Their hair was plastered to their faces by sweat and their scents mingled together.

With one final thrust, each of them began to moan and growl in pleasure. Alana's body shook as her legs tightened and L's body stood rigid above her, only his lower half trembling. Once finished with their orgasms, they fell together panting for breath.

Alana reached up a hand once L rolled off of her but still continued to hold her next to his side and brushed his wet hair from his face. They each began to laugh silently before L looked over at her. "Only you could make me forget a murder investigation enough to have sex with you."

Alana chuckled before placing a chaste kiss upon his lips, "We have a suspect and the FBI will be here in the morning. We can enjoy carnal pleasures."

It was this that caused L's eyes to show concern, "You were a virgin before this."

Alana nodded her head with a soft smile before nestling against him. "Yes, but I was waiting for the right man to give myself to. Trust me, if you weren't the right man, you'd be dead right now for even thinking about doing such things to me."

L's laugh rumbled through his chest before he pulled Alana closer and placed his head upon her own. With that, the two detectives fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

L woke up to an alarm sounding from another room. He blinked his eyes for a moment and noticed that there was a weight draped across his chest. He looked down and saw Alana sprawled across his chest with a soft smile gracing her alabaster face. It was then that L remembered what happened the night before. He grinned at himself before looking back down at the woman he had made love with the night before.

_Before this I had never been able to get Alana out of my head, so I wonder what my thoughts will be like now._ L thought with humor as he carefully extracted himself from her grasp and moved carefully to pull his clothes back on. He could hear Watari in the kitchen making coffee and tea. L knew that he would be safe to return to his room undetected and shower and dress. L beamed once more as he leaned down to kiss Alana's forehead. She had wrapped her thin arms around the pillow that he had used.

* * *

Alana woke an hour later and blinked for a moment. She stretched after she remembered the night before. However, she hissed from a slight pain between her legs. Alana groaned quietly as she slid from her bed and walked completely nude to her bathroom. She had woken slightly when her door had shut after L. She had also expected him to wake up before her. Alana smiled as she turned on her shower and began to wash the sweat from last night away. Afterwards, she slipped into a pair of white slacks and a white blouse that had ruffles covering the buttons down the front. She placed her ribbon around her neck and she became proud of that ribbon as she looked at the love bite that L left her with. She chuckled lightly as she went back into her room and looked at her sheets. There was only a slight spot of blood that, if Watari hadn't heard them when he came in to gather her sheets for the cleaning women, could be considered her starting her menstrual cycle.

Alana stretched once more, her shower having relieved any soreness from her muscles, and left her room with bare feet. L was sitting in his chair, right where he could see when she exited her room. Alana smiled brightly at him and he returned her smile. She glanced into the kitchen and noticed that Watari was not there. She then turned to see that his bedroom door was shut and the light was off. That would mean that Watari went to the task force office early. Alana beamed at this realization and walked swiftly over to L and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Alana." L hummed lightly as she pulled away from him.

"Good morning." Alana chuckled before sitting on the arm of his chair.

He was spying on the task force. Alana looked at the time and smiled. She had enough time to pour herself a cup of tea before it was time to call the FBI. She marveled at her uncanny ability to wake up right on time.

With that Alana got her tea and set down to contact each of the FBI agents with a list of the subjects they were to follow.

"Yes, this is A. Raye Penber, you will be following Yagami Light. His picture and all other information has been sent to your email address that I asked you to set up with the computer I sent you. Please review all information in the file and destroy the computer with any means you deem worthy. I do not want that computer to be searched or any records of this found. As well, destroy your phone. I shall send a new on e to you shortly so you may call your fiancé and me when needed. Thank you for serving the international world, Agent Penber."

Alana hung up her phone with that last call and stretched languidly. L was behind her, watching her work her magic. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and began to rub them. Alana moaned in pleasure before leaning back against his stomach with her eyes closed. This could actually be the best case she worked on. Their suspect was being watched, they were close to catching said suspect in the act, and Alana and L finally released their sexual tension and were now even closer. Alana sighed in contentment. She very much enjoyed this case.


	18. The Help Returns

**Author's Note**

**Alright, I wish to thank DarkSeaRain for reviewing! You have been awesome! At the moment, this is the only person that I have received a review from, but I love everyone who reads anyway! **

**Also, I have finished my online class for the summer, so should have more time to update and write the rest of this story. Really, I'm almost done writing it and I can't seem to get my outline straight for the ending. I'm not wanting it to end actually...It's sad that it has to though. ANYWAY! That is way off topic because you guys aren't even where I'm at yet! lol **

**So, there is a poll going on my homepage. I have six people that have voted so far, but if you want to vote, please do! I am hoping that more people will start voting so I can find out what everyone likes. I know that it's a lot to do, just clicking my name, clicking on the vote now button, figuring out which one you want to vote for, clicking on the one you finally decided to vote for after an hour of looking at the screen, and then of course clicking the vote button. I really do understand, but please take the time to do it. I would love to see what my readers want me to write next! Thank you so much to the six that have voted already!**

**Now, on to the story! Please read and review and VOTE! Love you all!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

**_The Help Returns_**

**"_Half of the troubles of this life can be traced to saying yes too quickly and not saying no soon enough."_**

**_- Josh Billings_**

* * *

It had been a few weeks after L and Alana's interlude in the bedroom. Alana was sitting at her makeshift desk in the corner of a new hotel room. She had brought one of the side tables over and a chair from around the coffee table. She was making sure of where all of the FBI agents were at the moment. L had informed the task force that they believed Kira to be a student, but not who they suspected. Alana sighed as she leaned back in her chair. It was then that she noticed Raye Penber, the man who was supposed to be tracking Yagami Light, going into the underground subway system. Alana frowned as she noticed this. The only time that he took the subway was when he was following Light and normally Light stayed up on the surface. Quickly, Alana opened Penber's phone records but could not see any calls from his fiancé.

"L, I think we may have a problem." Alana stated calmly as she continued to watch Penber's dot on her screen moving onto a train.

"What is it?" L questioned once he was standing behind her.

"Agent Penber is going onto the subway. He is supposed to be following Yagami Light around. The weeks previously, Light had been walking or taking the bus. It seems that either Penber has another phone that I cannot seem to locate or that Light is on this subway train." Alana explained quickly before trying to hack into the security cameras in the subway. She was able to, but the only thing she received was the train speeding away through the tunnels. "I've lost him."

Alana stared at the screen as the train moved through the underground. It passed and stopped at many other stops, but never did Penber's dot move from the train. Alana frowned as she watched the video feeds from the other departure points. Penber was sitting at a window seat, his back to the cameras, every time that his train came to a stop. Alana leaned back in her chair with narrowed eyes. At each stop she paused the camera in other windows. Never could she see Light Yagami.

L had went back to his computer and she knew that he was working on trying to find another phone. Alana looked back at her map of other FBI agents. They were all moving slowly across the streets of the Kanto region, some even paused in residential areas or cafes. Alana did not understand what was happening in front of her.

When she looked back at the dot that was Raye Penber, she noticed that he had left the train where he had gotten on. She looked at the camera feed and saw that he was laying on the ground. Alana gasped and L was immediately at her side and watched as Penber died in front of them. Alana's eyes moved back over the train, and there were many people crowded around the doors and windows, but only one was wearing a hood and a gray jacket. Alana frowned at this and began to go through the cameras from earlier in the day.

No one entering the building was wearing a grey jacket with the hood up. Alana growled lowly as she began to hack into the systems to try and find the people who purchased tickets. Light Yagami had not purchased a ticket and did not use any sort of a pass. She wondered how he had gotten in if Penber was still following her orders and as such tailing the boy. Alana frowned as she glanced up at L who was frowning as well. Suddenly every one of the dots that showed her the FBI agents stopped moving. Alana gasped as she pulled up cameras from where they were at or called law enforcement to check the scene.

Ten minutes later and Alana had the last confirmation that death had come to the agents under her command. "I'll inform the President of the United States." Alana groaned as she reached for her head set.

L was already working at his computer to contact the Japanese Task Force. Alana looked at the computer as a man appeared. She smirked lightly at his disgruntled expression but kept herself in check. She had to remember the nature of this call.

"Mr. President, this is A."

"Yes, I realize that. May I ask why you are calling me in the middle of the night?" The president questioned harshly.

Alana frowned but tried to keep it from her voice as she replied, "I wish to convey my condolences to you and your country. The FBI agents that you sent to help with the Kira investigation were just murdered by Kira. All twelve of them were found dead while they were following their targets. I wish to inform you that we are still looking into their deaths for it seems there may be something new to be learned from this. As well, I promise that we will catch Kira. Once more, I am sorry for your loss."

The president's face had turned from sleepy to wide awake by the time that Alana had finished. His eyes showed his anger that she had gotten twelve of his best agents killed in the line of duty. "Thank you for informing me. Now, I must ready for agents to inform the deceased agents' families."

"Very well. Please have your agents convey my condolences to the families. This was not how I had wished for this to go." Alana bowed her head, her fists clenching in her white clad lap.

"Thank you."

With that the connection was severed. Alana looked up to see that L was still talking. "I wish to invite all of you to come and see me." There was a pause as L listened to what was being said on the other side of the connection. "I could not show my face to everyone there. Now that I know that you are all as interested in catching Kira as I am, I know that I can trust you with my identity."

Alana frowned as she made her own connection to the task force office. There were not that many left. She was not surprised at the people who were left, however. Yagami Soichiro was still there, along with Matsuda Touta (the youngest male and not all that bright in Alana's opinion), Aizawa Shuichi (a man that had a slight afro and if Alana remembered correctly a young daughter and wife), Mogi Kanzo (a very silent man who was determined to catch Kira at all costs), Ide Hideki (this man was loyal to Yagami-san and Alana figured that he would follow the older man where ever he went), and Ukita Hirokuza (the only smoker on the entire task force). She saw that they all looked at her screen as it appeared next to L's and she knew that L would be able to see it as well.

"I would like to say welcome to the investigation in its entirety, gentlemen. L has already said that you shall be seeing his face, but he told you nothing of me. When you arrive at the hotel, you will be seeing me as well. I do hope that your travels are safe coming here." Alana spoke in her microphone before quickly disconnecting and moving out of the entire living room.

_I do not like this. This is dangerous. I do hope that L knows what he is doing._ Alana sighed as she leaned against the kitchen counter with her head bowed.

"You look tired, Alana." Watari's fatherly voice came from the table.

Alana jumped as she looked at him before she laughed quietly, "I suppose I could use sleep. I will catch up tonight, I promise."

"I do wish that you could get L to sleep as well. However, I believe that having the task force coming would be a bit more dangerous than normal. I would guess that L will not get much sleep until he catches Kira." Watari sighed.

"I'll make sure he sleeps, Watari. We both will need it if we wish to keep on our toes in this case." Alana frowned as she reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a mug.

There were footsteps coming towards the kitchen and both Alana and Watari turned to look at L as he stalked into the kitchen. "Alana, I wish to say that was a dangerous move. We both know that the members of the task force remaining on the Kira case will not give us away, but the fact that you so blatantly allowed them to know that you were with me was dangerous."

"L, just because you are the male detective here, does not make you my boss. As the Detective A, I was asked in on this case. I ask that you respect the fact that I am a detective along with yourself. I may not be up to your caliber in murder investigations, but I do like to think that I have found a few pieces that you did not." Alana scoffed quickly before glaring. "Besides, you did not tell Watari what you were doing before you did it. I already knew you were doing it. I couldn't stop you."

"No, you did not try to stop me, but you did tell me it was dangerous and foolish. As such, I would like to convey the same message to you. I will not think less of you if you back out of the investigation or wish to continue keeping your face a secret." L sighed as he headed towards the coffee pot.

"If I may interject," Watari commented as he cleared his throat, "It would seem that you are both missing an important piece of information. L, Alana could be your best weapon in this case. Her name was chosen by herself when she was older. As such, she legally is not named by her parents and as such does not have a name in this case. That would make her perfectly immune to Kira. You are not giving the task force your real name. As such, you are both safe from any danger that Kira could give you. As well, if either of you do die after the task force sees your faces, that would make one of them Kira."

Alana and L clearly both felt like children as Watari stated out logical facts and made much more sense than either of their arguments. "I still don't like it." Both detectives said in unison.

Watari chuckled before he left the room with his book, "If you need me I shall be preparing the equipment for tonight."

Alana rolled her eyes with a chuckle before sipping at her coffee. Watari was always a clever one. She watched L over the rim of her coffee mug and wondered about the frown. Once she heard Watari's bedroom door shut, she sat her mug down. She moved closer to the young detective and he raised an eyebrow at her advance.

"We will not have much time to ourselves after the task force come tonight. I wish to convey my apologies for my plan not working with the FBI agents." Alana sighed as she stood in front him, almost a foot away.

L smirked slightly before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alana gasped quietly and fell against his chest, "As long as you promise not to get yourself killed, we will be fine." L growled before bringing his lips to hers for a searing kiss.

Alana felt as if her knees would never support her again once L was finished ravishing her mouth. She sighed as she rested her head upon his shoulder as he continued to hold her. "I shall do my best but only if you do the same." Alana whispered against his shirt.

"I will try, but I will do everything I can to catch Kira. I cannot promise that catching Kira does not mean that I will not die." L returned as he tightened his arms around her waist.

Alana sighed once more and closed her eyes tightly. She did not wish to think about L leaving this world for the one beyond. She, however, decided to pull away and look into his eyes with a sense of determination. Alana reached up to his face and smiled softly. "Watari wishes for me to make you sleep soon." She chuckled lightly.

L's arms tightened around her waist with a bright smile coming to his own face, "Does that mean what I believe it means?"

Alana's eyes grew wide in an innocent gesture before her lips were taken once more. Her resolve died once his lips touched her and she could not help the fact that her arms pulled him closer to her. Alana almost cursed L and his mind that absorbed everything as his fingers moved down her sides and caused her to moan quietly into his mouth. Once finished with her, L pulled away with a triumphant smirk on his face. Alana glared half-heartedly at him before moving away. "We have to get ready for tonight." She breathed but continued to move her eyes from his grey orbs to his swollen lips.

"Yes, things need to be taken care of." L whispered out.

Alana smiled as L grabbed her wrist and pulled her quickly into his own bedroom and locked the door. His arms were around her once again and his lips captured her attention as they trailed down her neck. It was not long before they moved beneath the covers of L's hardly slept in bed.


	19. A Smile To Brighten Your Day

**Author's Note**

**So, I wish to apologize for my prolonged and unannounced leave. I've been really busy with the two jobs I had and then my online class this summer. Really, it's been crazy. Also, one of my friends (should be my sister with how often we're together and how well we know each other) is pregnant and I've been helping her get things together for the new addition and also getting things ready for when I baby sit the little angle. Can you guys tell how excited I am? lol I can't wait for the baby to get here! **

**Anyway, I'm going to post a few chapters today and tomorrow since I am way ahead in writing than I am in posting. So, let's get the show on the road!**

**Also, thank you's go out to the normal reviewers because you are all great! And a big thank you to the silent readers! I hope you all enjoy this new update!**

**A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

**_A Smile To Brighten Your Day_**

**"_So many of our dreams first seem impossible, then they seem improbably, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable."_**

**_- Christopher Reeve_**

* * *

Alana sighed as she stepped out of her second shower of the day. L had been very avid in her pleasure earlier in the evening and as she thought of everything that had happened beneath those covers; she felt a light blush appear upon her cheeks. Alana laughed at herself as she brushed down her white dress. She had already ran a comb through her white locks to get rid of any sort of knots. She stepped from her room and saw that L was hiding behind one of the walls in the hotel room. She smirked as she realized his plans.

Alana followed him behind the wall and stood there. The door of the hotel suite opened and a few members of the task force entered. It continued in this way until all of the task force was present in the hotel room. That was the time that L and Alana stepped from behind the wall and the shock was on each of the task force members faces as they caught a glimpse of L. However, their eyes immediately focused upon Alana who stood to the right and slightly behind L. She smiled softly at their reactions of ease towards her and then curiosity on her coloring.

"I am L."

"And I am A."

It was at this time that Yagami Soichiro stepped forward and made the introductions. L waited a moment as Alana allowed her smile to fall from her face. L raised his hand into the shape of a gun and said the most simple of words to each of the task force members, "Bang."

"What the hell was that about?" One of the members said, Alana had not caught which one had said it.

Alana chuckled lightly at the looks of shock and anger upon the faces of the men before them. L, however, had another idea to take care of this as he replaced his hand into his pocket and began to speak, "If I were Kira you would be dead Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA. Kira needs a face and a name to commit murder, but I'm sure you have already figured that much out haven't you? Please do not give your name out so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives."

Alana smiled softly as she watched L move back into the sitting area of the hotel room. "He is right. Our lives are valuable for the simple fact that we stand in Kira's way. He will try to kill all of us just so he can do what he wishes to do with this world using his methods of killing." Alana smiled once more before she turned and stepped into the sitting room after L, leaving the task force members to talk amongst themselves for a moment.

Alana saw L pause and turn around with a look of impatience clearly in his eyes. However, before he spoke, he masked his emotions once more. Alana did not bother to stay and watch, she continued on to sit on the floor next to the chair L had already chosen for himself during their stay here. "That is enough small talk, please come this way." L stated before walking into the room. "Please shut off all of your cell phones, handhelds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there."

Alana heard one of the men complain about the cell phones, but Yagami-san told him off. Alana smiled to herself before watching the men place their phones upon the table and enter the room and sit. Matsuda, however, voiced his concerns, "I knew he was cautious from the very beginning but I still get the feeling that he doesn't trust us."

L returned as he climbed into his chair and took up his usual sitting position, "No, I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones go off while I am trying to talk." As the task force members entered the room, L began to speak again, "Let me start off by saying that nobody is to take notes while we are in these meetings. That means that when we leave headquarters, everything we find is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable."

L and Alana watched as the task force members filed into the room and sat in their respected seats. Alana smiled as she noticed that they each kept their eyes upon L as if he could be an imposter. Alana could not help the slight chuckle that came from her lips. L cornered his eyes at her and she just shook her head. Her noise caused the task force members to look at her as well. She lowered her gaze but kept her smile upon her face to make the men feel a little more at ease being in a setting such as this. After everyone sat, L poured himself a cup of tea. Alana watched him curiously as he took a noisy sip and cringed at the taste of the pure tea. She laughed again and he shot her a glare before moving to put sugar into the hot liquid.

"Excuse me, L?" Matsuda questioned as he leaned forward.

"Another thing, I ask that you call me Ryuzaki from now on, just to be safe. As well, A has chosen the name Alana for her stay." L stated as he didn't look up from his tea.

"Uh…okay, Ryuzaki, if we know that Kira needs a name and face to kill, couldn't we cut down on victims by keepings criminals names from the news?" Matsuda continued carefully.

Alana decided to break in at this moment. She stood from her seat on the floor and noticed that L turned to look at her in his seat. "If we were to do that, Matsuda, we would be putting the general public at risk. A person such as Kira, who believes that he is making a better world for people, are actually psychologically unstable. If Kira cannot reach the victims that he wants, then he will go after minor criminals who aren't really doing that much as it is. Kira will not care, however, and we cannot allow those criminals who have not been found guilty to be killed by Kira for they could truly be innocent. I shall not allow Kira to continue with what he or she is doing." Alana moved carefully back towards her corner seat where she has done most of her work on the Kira case. "It is not that I have not looked fully into that, Matsuda. I have done plenty of research and tests on this simple fact. The best that I can think of is to spell more and more names incorrectly, but still leave a few of the worse criminals with their names spelled correctly and their pictures. It is the best way that I can think of to protect the public."

"Kira is also childish," L said as he stopped stirring his tea and looked up at the task force, "and he hates losing."

"But how do you…" Matsuda started.

"Just what do you mean?" Yagami questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"I am also childish and hate to lose." L said as he looked down, as if he truly was ashamed of this realization. "That's how I know."

Alana chuckled once again as L took a sip of his tea, "He tells the truth, so you all know. I have watched L's work and I have worked with him once before. I can tell you now that it is an honor to be able to work with him, but when there is cake present, stay out of his way."

"Alana, if you would please." L sighed with his eyes closed.

Alana chuckled once more before she settled in front of her laptop. "Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?" Yagami asked as he looked between L and Alana.

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to hook Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would go after only criminals but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also, as soon as I told him that we knew he was in the Kanto region of Japan, he made sure that his next victims came from within Japan as if to say 'And what are you going to do about it?' He has met each of my challenges head on, he has never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we used media restriction against a person like that?" L explained simply as he continued to drink on his tea. "It is just as Alana said. He will go after who ever he can find that does not conform to the world that he wishes to create."

Matsuda lowered his gaze, L had just cut through his answer. Alana narrowed her eyes, wondering if Matsuda may have been able to give the correct answer. Alana watched as the task force members turned to her. She smiled softly as she returned to her computer. It was then that L went through his evidence that he had on Kira, what he already knew of Kira. Alana began to sort through her files that she had in her makeshift desk. She would be needed soon.

Yagami asked a question once L finished, he was asking if L had lost because he had shown his face! Alana stood from her table and moved towards the men, before L could answer. "Do you believe that I have lost because I showed my face, as well, Yagami-san? I do not believe so. We have done this just so it would be easier to make a case. Also, it is easier for all of us to work together if we can work face to face."

L, however, ignored her and gave his own answer, "You are right, by showing my face and sacrificing the life of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle., but I am not going to lose the war. This is the first time that I have ever put my life on the line." Alana froze at this thought and looked at the detective next to her, "I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that is what it takes. Hm…And that justice will prevail no matter what."

Alana scoffed lightly before rolling her eyes. "I sacrificed the FBI agents, L, and you know it. You had just nodded as you ate cake."

L glared at her once again before rolling his eyes. "We both sacrificed the FBI agents." L allowed before turning back to the task force members, which were all smiling at the younger detectives antics.

"We can do this!" That was the comment all around the table from the men gathered there. Alana smiled at them all before turning back to L.

"I would like to speak with you all before you leave tonight to make sure that you are not Kira." L stated and as this sunk in, he walked towards the window.

Alana frowned at him and followed as Yagami decided to calm his officers down. Alana stood next to the detective who held his hands in his pockets and slouched near the window. "Ryuzaki, I think that you are going senile from all that sugar."

"Must you tease me about my love for sweets?" L sighed as he turned his eyes to look at her.

Alana smiled as she turned her attention to the city around them. "Will I be questioned as well?" Alana whispered out and she felt L stiffen at her side.

"If you were Kira, I believe that I would have known long ago. You wouldn't have worked with me the first time and you surely would have had to kill someone in front of me. I would say that you are not Kira." L stated before shaking his head, "It is a thought though. I suppose I could always interrogate you after everyone goes home for the night?"

Alana chuckled as she shook her head, "We should actually sleep tonight."

L pouted but nodded his head, "Fair enough. Another time then."

* * *

Alana sighed later that night as she fell back upon the bed in L's room. They had finally finished with their interrogations and L was telling the task force that they could leave for the night. She didn't realize that L would be asking so many questions once he started. Some of them were actually quite funny. He had even asked Matsuda if he liked cake. Alana chuckled as she remembered the look on Matsuda's face before the door to the bedroom opened once again. L came into her line of sight as she looked to see who it was. He didn't seem to realize that she was in the darkened room as he came over and fell face first into his pillows.

"My bed smells like you." L stated and Alana began to laugh again.

"Well, it could have been because before the meeting we were both in your bed." Alana stated casually as she sat up.

L moved to lean on his forearms as he watched her with those grey eyes. Alana continued to look back at him and could see her emerald eyes reflected in his own. L patted the bed beside him, "Sleep here tonight?"

Alana sighed as she looked towards the door carefully. "Let me change and I'll be right back." Alana returned once she glanced back at him, "But we are sleeping."

L chuckled as he nodded his head. Alana stood and rushed to her room before she returned. L was already under the covers and snoring softly. Alana smiled as she climbed into the bed beside him. L stirred slightly before he opened his left eye to look at her. His lips spread in a slight smile before he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her. Alana sighed as she settled her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She felt comforted in L's arms and she feared that she was falling for him. Hopefully, she would not have to use her powers too soon. She didn't think that she could lose L now. Alana frowned slightly before she pulled herself closer to the man at her side. L nuzzled his nose into her hair before they both fell into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.


	20. Mello and Near

**Author's Note**

**Here is the second chapter of the day!**

**A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

**_Mello And Near_**

**"_Think like a man of action, and act like a man of thought."_**

**_- Henri L. Bergson_**

* * *

Alana smiled softly as shook her head. The task force members were all over the sitting area of the hotel room. They had moved once again and it was slightly interesting to see everyone working so tirelessly over something that had her and L at a standstill.

"Hey, Alana!" Matsuda called from where he was on the floor with a bunch of her files surrounding him.

"Yes?" Alana answered as she fell to her knees in front of him.

Matsuda handed over one of the file folders. It was the one that she was using to put together her thought process on Kira being a student. Alana frowned as she looked up at the young man. His large brown eyes were curious and Alana turned back to the folder to see if she had missed anything. The pages showed how Alana had put together everything dealing with Kira's murders. She had printed out her exel spread sheets and put them in here. However, it was at the end of the file that she noticed what Matsuda was looking at and asking her about.

"You think it's Light?" Matsuda whispered so no one else heard them.

Alana sighed as she turned her head away to glance at the people around them. She turned her attention back to Matsuda and smiled softly. "If you look at the rest of that list, there are three other people. However, yes, we are looking into Light because he falls under everything that we have collected. We cannot leave him alone for if we do, our case against whoever is Kira can be dissuaded because we didn't investigate everyone that could be Kira."

Matsuda nodded as he took the folder back and continued to search through things with a frown on his face. Alana knew that she had gotten Matsuda to understand that Light had to be investigated. She knew that if she had told him that Light was their main suspect he would have made a commotion. With the information that Alana had given to Matsuda, he would not tell anyone else because it wouldn't be that bad. Alana smiled as she moved back towards her area in the corner. A few of the men watched her as she moved and she ignored their stares.

Alana smoothed down her long crème skirt as she sat down. Her fingers began to fly over her keyboard as she wrote a quick message to L that they may want to start their observations early. She noticed that L glanced at her but she did not turn her attention to him. She waited for him to return her message and when he did, all it said was fine.

L stood and she moved to join him as the task force members turned their eyes towards them both. Alana stepped forward to begin. "We have narrowed our suspect list to around three people. We wish to put video footage in their home so we can monitor what they are doing at all times of the day. As well, when they leave the house, we will have people follow them carefully." Alana explained as she looked at everyone but left her gaze upon Matsuda longer than the others.

"That's illegal here in Japan. We can't just allow you to break the law like that." Yagami stated as he stood up.

L shook his head, "We need to catch Kira. He doesn't stop when the law is put into question and we cannot stop either."

"Who do you want to watch?" Yagami asked with his eyes narrowed.

Alana sighed once before she walked to where Matsuda was sitting and grabbed a file off the floor before she spun on her toes. She walked towards the table that was between the men and threw the folder onto the table. Three files fell out and the men looked at each of the pictures on the sheets.

"These are police officers!" Ukita exclaimed as he looked up at the two younger detectives in shock.

"That's right." Alana began as she crossed the room to look out the window. "I do not wish to say this, but I will have to. The main suspect in this case at the moment is Yagami Light. We have done numerous checks on all of our evidence and we find that he is the only one that fits the profile that we've set up to catch Kira. Light wishes to become a detective as well, correct, Yagami-san?" Alana questioned as she turned from the window and looked over her shoulder at the older man. Yagami only nodded at her and she smiled. "That means that he already has a sense of justice. This also means that he wants to create a world where criminals are punished. He wishes for a world free of crime."

"Alana and I have been researching this since the first time that Kira has killed. We have also decided that it would be best if Light Yagami was watched more so then the others. The others, on the other hand, also match the profile that we have set up for Kira. That is why we will continue to watch them as well." L explained as he scratched at the side of his calf with his left foot.

"Chief, you don't have to agree to this!" Aizawa yelled as he stood up.

"Yeah!" Matsuda exclaimed as he stood from the floor quickly.

Yagami silently watched both L and Alana before he nodded. "What are the chances that Light could be Kira?"

Alana turned to watch L as he placed his thumb in his mouth and went to sit down in his chair. "I believe there is only a seven point five percent chance that Light really is Kira." L finally answered.

Yagami looked at Alana who sighed and turned back to the night time city around them, "I believe that there is a ten percent chance of Light being Kira. Even though both percentages are so small, we must still act on them."

Yagami nodded again, "Set up the cameras. I want my son cleared."

Alana watched as Yagami left the hotel room with the other task force members following. She then turned her attention to L who had immediately started walking towards her once those men were gone. L smiled widely before picking her up and twirling her in the air. Alana laughed as she held onto his shoulders, "What is it?"

L just smiled as he placed her upon her feet, "Mello and Near on the line. I believe that I have a way to get them to work together."

Alana smiled brightly as she nodded her head, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, L?"

L smiled devilishly and shook his head, "Right now, no…I don't think we are on the same page at the moment."

With that L captured her lips with his own. Alana laughed behind the kiss as she pulled him closer. However, as with their kiss in L's bedroom long ago at Wammy's House, Watari's voice came from Alana's computer, "Alana, L, are you there?"

Alana pulled back quickly and walked towards the computer with L walking steadily behind her, "What is it, Watari?"

"Mello and Near are on L's line. They are becoming impatient I believe."

Alana laughed as she shook her head, L hadn't told her that the children were on the line _waiting_ for them to answer.

* * *

L was sitting in front of numerous computer screens to watch Light Yagami while he studied. Alana was on bathroom duty as she was the only female. However, Yagami-san was with her and L slightly wondered what the two spoke about on the other side of the table where they were watching their screens. They had been whispering for a while now and it slightly concerned L that he didn't know what was being said. Alana suddenly laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

"You have the strangest daughter, Yagami-san." Alana said suddenly in a louder voice then she had been using just moments before.

L continued to watch his screens, trying to not become curious and leave his spot. Other task force members were in different rooms looking at similar screens, but they were watching different homes. "Yagami-san, did you know that you have a very dedicated son?" L commented suddenly as his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Yagami questioned as he stood from his seat so his head and shoulders could be seen over the monitors.

"Just that Light seems to be very interested in his studies. I have never seen someone study all night like this before. Also, he seems to only sleep once he has finished his last assignment that is not due for a few weeks." L frowned as he said this and continued to watch as Light placed his hand in a bag of chips.

Alana moved around to watch with L, "That is strange. However, when I was in college I was always found in the library. I suppose my situation was slightly different from Light's, but it is strange that he is doing that assignment. From what I got from the schools website and the homework listing on the internet, the assignment he is currently working on isn't supposed to be completed until two weeks from now. What does Light do once he finishes all of his homework for these many weeks at a time, Yagami-san?"

"He usually studies for tests or he does other homework that he is given that day. If he has time, he even helps Sayu with her homework." Yagami explained as he sat back down with a sigh. "Does this mean that you have cleared my son?"

L shook his head, grabbing more sugar cubes to put into his coffee. "No, it has actually raised my idea that he may be Kira."

Alana pointed suddenly to the screen and L looked to where she was pointing. Light's hand was once again in the bag of chips, but it was staying there for a moment too long. His other hand was moving steadily across his page as if he had never stopped. L's first thought was that he had forgotten about his food and was trying to get other things taken care of on his paper. His second thought was that Light was a very strange boy.

"He's taking too long for one chip. He hasn't been picky about the others that he's eaten. Why would he pause now?" Alana questioned quietly as she leaned forward a little bit more.

L felt his hand twitch to touch her exposed thigh as she leaned forward more. Alana had taken to wearing white shorts under all of her skirts. Earlier that night, Matsuda had bumped into her chair while she was about to take a drink of tea and spilled the liquid upon her beige skirt. Alana had only smiled off his apology and went to take off the skirt. She had not put another on. Alana now stood next to L wearing white shorts that if she moved just the slightest bit, pulled up her legs. L felt himself begin to sweat as she continued to sit there. L's fingers twitched once more and he desperately wished that Matsuda would spill something on her top next.

"I suppose he could just be concentrating on his homework." L shrugged as he took his eyes off of Alana's pale thigh and turned his attention back to the screens.

Alana gave him a glance that told him she clearly didn't believe him, but went back over to her monitor to continue watching the bathroom footage. L sighed quietly before reaching for his tea cup. This was starting to get stranger and stranger. L frowned as Light finally pulled a chip from the bag and ate it. After he ate it, he stretched and stood up. It was this time that L wondered if Light may be going to the restroom.

* * *

Alana blushed as she saw Light's head come onto the screen. She turned her attention away from the screen by standing up on the pretense of getting more tea. She walked quickly into the kitchen where Watari was mixing some batter for a cake. The older man turned to watch her get the cold tea she insisted upon at night from the refrigerator.

"Am I to take it that Light was going to the bathroom?" Watari questioned with a chuckle as he went back to mixing.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Alana shook her head with a wrinkle of her nose. "I understand why I must watch those screens since I am the only female here and there are two females in the Yagami house. However…It still bothers me when Light goes in there." Alana sighed as she cradled her tea in her hands and continued back into the room. She could only hope that Light was finished.

"Alana-kun," Yagami-san stated as he stood with a slight smile on his face, "Light is taking a shower, if you would rather watch with Ryuzaki."

Alana smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you, Yagami-san. That's very kind of you."

Alana took this chance and sat down in the chair that was next to L just for this situation. She frowned as she watched the two women of the house. Yagami-san's wife was in the kitchen fixing dinner and Sayu-kun (Light's little sister) was watching some show on the television. Alana could already tell that this would be a very boring moment for her. However, Alana did wonder how Mello and Near were fairing with their assignments.


	21. Watari Explains

**Author's Note**

**Okay...so, first thing is first...PLEASE VOTE FOR THE NEXT STORY THAT I WRITE! AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS UP THERE ARE ONLY TEN MORE CHAPTERS TO GO AND I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN MOST OF THEM! I AM ALREADY UP TO THREE CHAPTERS LEFT TO WRITE! SO PLEASE VOTE SOON!**

**Now that I have gotten that out of my system, I'm pleased to present the first chapter of the night for I am going to post three new ones!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**_Watari Explains_**

**"_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."_**

**_- Eleanor Roosevelt_**

* * *

Many things happened through the months. L had gone to To-Oh University to corner Light, which worked completely. Light ended up working on the investigation with them. Also, a second Kira entered the picture. This second Kira had used Sakura TV to air little messages to Kira. The second Kira also killed Ukita-san in front of the station. The second Kira was easy to catch and ended up being Misa Amane, a famous Japanese actress (also known as Misa-Misa). Misa was very much in love with Light and as she was under surveillance by the task force she made quite a few strange comments. Light was also taken into the small prison and Yagami-san (who had just recovered from a heart attack) decided to also be put in a cell for he didn't know what he would do if it turned out that Light really was Kira. Now, everyone was back and moving to a new headquarters where they could stay without any worries. The investigation was slightly stalled because L couldn't seem to think anyone could be Kira other than Light Yagami...which, Alana completely agreed.

Alana frowned as she sat in the large kitchen and helped Watari put cookies on a plate for L. It was late and she couldn't sleep. She truly thought that may be because there was no way she could get sleep with Misa yelling about wanting to go on a date with Light. Alana rolled her eyes. If she could only tell her true feelings to the task force and Misa, they would all understand how she felt to these new restrictions. The restrictions were in place by L on himself and Light. Alana had laughed when she had first seen it, but now she hated it. L had handcuffed himself to Light just so he could make sure that Light really wasn't Kira.

Alana rolled her eyes as Watari placed another tray of cookies in front of her. "Watari, what do you think L is up to with all of this?"

"He is trying to solve the case." Watari returned simply.

Alana sighed as she finished putting the cookies on a tray and stood up to place the empty sheet into the sink. "I understand that, but each time I make a comment on something on the case, it seems as if he tries to ignore it." Alana explained before she walked towards the window in the kitchen. "I don't understand what he is trying to prove."

Watari was silent for a moment as he wrapped up the cookies and put them on the counter. "I believe that he is trying to understand how you know so much about this. You have already made the comment that the weapon that is being used can't be human made."

"It can't be. Have you ever heard of a weapon that used a face and a name to kill? Have you ever heard of someone just forgetting things that you knew that they had known? Have you ever heard of two people who had to be the killers from the start asking as if they were completely ignorant of everything? Also, we have to put together the situation between Misa and Light. Light used to seem as if he truly cared for Misa and now he can't stand her. I don't even understand that one!" Alana explained quickly before she turned around with her white night gown flying around her ankles.

"Perhaps you should speak with Mello and Near in the morning about your findings?" Watari offered gently as he sat down at the table.

Alana sighed before she walked over and took her seat back at the table, "Watari, you've raised L and you have been by his side while he worked his cases. Have you ever known him to be this dedicated to a case?"

Watari seemed to think for a moment before he looked back at Alana. While shaking his head, Watari replied, "No, I can't remember anything such as this. However, L has never been on one case for this long. It's almost been a year."

The white haired woman shook her head once more before standing up once more from the table. "I suppose that could be the reason for all of this, but I'm worried about him. I know he hasn't slept in a while and he needs to sleep. Yet, he's too afraid to sleep. It's almost as if Light will take that chance and escape or kill him."

Watari smiled brightly as he stood and wrapped his arms around the young woman in a fatherly hug. "I know that you care deeply for L, but have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Alana pulled away sharply with narrowed eyes.

"Have you told him how much you love him?" Watari chuckled before shaking his head, "No, you wouldn't do that."

Alana blushed softly as she wrapped her arms around herself, "No, I wouldn't tell him that. If I told him that, he would start trying to take care of me other than working on the case. He needs to work on the case and once he has finished with that, he can handle knowing my true feelings."

Watari nodded and Alana decided to leave before anything else was said.

* * *

Alana entered the investigation room of the new headquarters and shook her head. Everyone was already there and because she had to speak with Mello and Near, Mrs. C, Alec, and Fayette that morning, she was late. She walked to her seat next to Light who greeted her warmly, and sat down to continue working.

"Alana, I never understood why you decided to become an investigator. I thought you were going to school to be a teacher, or at least that's what my dad told me." Light questioned as he looked towards her.

Alana and Light had been working on gathering information on the Yotsuba Group who had ended up with a large amount of money and the only Japanese company that didn't have any strange deaths caused by Kira. It was this reason that L and Alana decided that someone in the Yotsuba Group had to be Kira. At the moment, Alana looked over towards the brown haired boy and shook her head with a soft smile. In truth, Alana liked this new Light. This Light was perfectly kind and seemed to actually care about catching Kira and making the world a better place through catching the wrong doers. The other Light, the Light that was Kira, was none of that.

"Yes, I was going to school to be a teacher, but instead I decided to continue with this. It was also the fact that I've been doing this for most of my life." Alana explained with a shrug. "I suppose, though, that I could ask you why you have decided to become a police officer, but you would just give me the same answer."

Light laughed as he nodded his head, "I guess you're right!"

Alana nodded her head and continued with what she was doing.

"Alana, I have a favor to ask of you." L commented from his seat on the other side of Light.

"Yes, L?" Alana returned casually as she turned to look at him with her emerald eyes.

"Would you get me more tea?"

Alana almost felt as if this would be a perfect time to fall out of her chair. Tea? Really, that was all the detective wanted? Alana fought back her glare and rude remark before standing up and leaving the room briskly. Alana muttered under her breath at how annoying L was being and even noted that he hadn't looked at her while asking for more to drink. Alana took a deep breath once she entered the kitchen, grabbed a dish towel out of the drawer, and proceeded to scream into it. She was just glad that the towel muffled everything pretty well.

"I guess you know how I feel now, huh?"

Alana spun around quickly, causing her khaki skirt to swirl around her shins before she paused to look at the youngest member of the task force. It was Matsuda and he was staring at her with pitying brown eyes. Alana smiled softly at him and nodded her head, "I suppose I do. I never understood the reason for all of this. I am also guessing that by the time I return to the room, L will have already gotten tea from Watari."

"Yeah, Watari does seem to make it to the room at the right moment." Matsuda nodded his head and poured himself a cup of coffee and then proceeded to pour one for Alana.

Alana smiled but didn't respond as she took her coffee into her hands. She took a sip and wondered over to the fridge, thinking about getting an apple to slice up. Her green eyes roamed the interior of the box when something clicked inside of her head. The three notes that were addressed to L early on in the investigation that read out "L, did you know that Gods of Death love apples?"

She sat her mug down on the counter before she turned to give Matsuda a hug very quickly. "Thank you so much, Matsuda! You are a genius!" She exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

Alana did hear Matsuda stutter out a question, probably why he was a genius, but she didn't bother to stop and reply to him. She flew into the investigation room and then rushed up the floating staircase. As Alana ran towards the elevator on this floor, she heard the chain that connected Light and L together move. Alana smirked and knew that both of the men downstairs were now wondering what she was up to. However, she didn't stop until she entered the elevator. It was here that she was actually shocked to see that L and Light were following her. It seemed Light was being dragged up the stairs, but that was something she could over look. Before the elevator doors shut, Alana raised a pale finger to her lips in a shushing gesture just to confuse them further.

Alana leaned against the back of the elevator. She was very pleased with herself and what she believed she had found. However, she needed to contact Fayette to find out first and to do so; she would need to make sure that no one was coming into her room. Alana quickly moved through the hall towards her room once the elevator stopped at the top floor. Truthfully, this floor was supposed to belong to L and her to continue their research when everyone had either gone home or went to sleep. Alana stopped thinking about that and entered her room. She had just gotten the connection set up and Roger was looking for Fayette when the door opened.

"Alana, would you mind explaining why you rushed off?" L's voice questioned from the doorway.

"I think I may have had a thought on something. However, if Light is with you, I would appreciate it if you would leave." Alana explained as she didn't look away from the screen in front of her.

There was no response, only the shutting of the door. Alana glanced up to make sure that the two men had left, only to see that L was the only one standing there. 'I left Light handcuffed to Matsuda down stairs. I thought it would be better to speak with you in private." L explained as he scratched his ankle with his left foot.

Alana smiled softly at him before her attention was caught by Fayette coming back on screen. "Oh! Hello, Fayette." Alana smiled at her before glancing up at L. "L is here with me, but I thought I would ask you a question that tickled my fancy just a bit ago."

Fayette nodded her head as she cocked her head to the side, "Alright."

"Did you know that Gods of Death love apples?" Alana questioned as she made her face go blank so there was nothing that could make Fayette give a scripted response.

"Could you have L leave the room? I do not feel comfortable speaking with you in front of him." Fayette explained quietly.

"Of course, dear." Alana smiled softly before glancing up at L.

L only nodded and left the room with an audible click of the door. Alana picked up her headset so even if L did listen at the door, he wouldn't be able to hear what Fayette had to say. "Jonathon says that he knows where that saying comes from. Jonathon fears that there may be other powers at work in this case and that Gods of Death truly do exist." Fayette explained quietly.

"I was afraid you would say something like that. So, Death Gods really exist. Does Jonathon know how they would kill people?" Alana questioned as she rubbed her temple to relieve some of the pressure that was building up.

Fayette was quiet for a moment and the only way that Alana knew Jonathon was speaking was that Fayette cut her eyes to her side to look at him in shock. "Jonathon says that they can kill using only a name and a face. They write the names down in a notebook. He's not really sure of everything about them, but if this is the case, then a human has to have control of the notebook."

Alana was looking above the screen to a window. "Alright then, I know that I can't tell L anything about this because he'll want to know how you know. I suppose, this will be my time to shine in a little leg work."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you more, Alana." Fayette frowned as she looked at the computer.

"You've helped plenty, Fayette. I'm actually very happy that I was able to find out about all of this dealing with you and Jonathon. It helps a lot to know that I have you both to turn to." Alana smiled as she reached closer to the disconnect button. "If you don't mind, I need to get back to L who I am sure is still standing outside my door."

Fayette nodded her head, "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Alana."

Alana disconnected the call and stood up after placing her headset back down on the keyboard. "You can come in now, L!" Alana called with a soft smile to herself.

The door opened once more and L walked in. He closed the door and walked into the room until he was right in front of the female detective and looking down at her. "What was all this about?" L questioned quietly as he placed his hands unconsciously at her waist.

"Well, if you must know, Fayette was looking into another case that I had sent back to Wammy's. It's a kidnapping case and Alec and her were very interested in trying to solve it." Alana explained lightly as she placed her hands upon his hunched shoulders.

"You asked her the question that was sent to me in those notes." L responded as he pulled Alana closer to him.

"I suppose I did." Alana explained with a soft smile as she looked up into his grey eyes. "She has also been doing a little bit of research on the note. She hasn't found anything yet."

L nodded quickly before reaching down and capturing Alana's lips with his own. Alana had no problem whatsoever with this and dug her fingers into his hair to keep him close to her. After a minute, they both broke apart and L was grinning like a maniac down at her. "I should get back downstairs." L whispered before leaning his forehead to hers. "Soon, I promise, this case will be over and we can return home."

Alana's heart stopped for a second and picked up speed. Did he just said that they would go home? He must have been talking about Wammy's House, that was the only home he would have ever mentioned. Was he really saying that Wammy's was now her home as well. Alana smiled softly up at him and said, "I'm going to hold you to that then."

L laughed lightly before releasing her and taking a step back. "Watari would like to see you in his office. Apparently, there is something very important that he needs to ask you."

Alana nodded and released L before walking towards the door with him following. "Then, I will go there now."

The two detectives left the room and went towards the elevator. They made sure to stand apart from each other so the cameras couldn't see that they truly did feel for the other. In any case, Alana stepped into the elevator and watched as L pressed the buttons that they would each need. They didn't speak the entire ride in the elevator and L didn't look at her when he got off at his stop. Once the elevator was cleared, she began to think.

Alana continued thinking about what Fayette had told her as she moved through the halls to reach Watari. It was almost as if there was something just beyond her reach that she couldn't grasp. She knocked upon the grey door and was told to enter. She smiled slightly when she walked into the room and noticed all of the computer monitors that were set up. There were quite a few overlooking everything in the building.

"You wished to see me, Watari?" Alana questioned as she sat in the chair next to the older man's.

"Yes, I did. I needed to explain something to you before this investigation comes to an end." Watari returned as he turned away from the screens and crossed his legs.

Alana gulped slightly and looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap, "I'm not sure if I want to hear this."

"I'm sure that you will become uncomfortable with what I am about to say, but it should be said." Watari chuckled. "Now, I have noticed that you and L seem to have gotten closer to each other in the past year and a half."

Alana looked up with her eyes slightly unfocused. The green eyed woman thought about what was just said, "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, it has and before you say anything else, I have never seen L quite so happy as he is when you are around." Watari explained quietly before he began again. "L has been like a son to me ever since I brought him to the orphanage. I never expected him to find someone that makes him happy, I hoped that he would but I never expected it. I had thought that if he did find someone, it would be a girl from the orphanage. I was very shocked to find that he cared for you at all, Alana." Watari smiled as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of his chest. "You are very different from my son. Your appearance is fair, your etiquette is extraordinary for someone of your age and time, you're soft spoken and stubborn, you are intelligent and wish to make the world a better place, you have worked hard for where you are and will not take charity, you help others out of the goodness of your heart, and you are the only one I know that can outsmart L in any matter. L is the complete opposite of you other than his intelligence. I do not understand why you have settled-"

"I have not 'settled' for him!" Alana interrupted with a glare upon her face, "I would never settle for any man. I truly do care for L."

"That proves my point, Alana. You care very deeply for L but are too afraid to let him know how far your feelings reach."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Alana muttered as she averted her attention from the man.

"I know that you care deeply for L, that you may even love him. I am glad to see that you see everything that I do in him. I am very proud of L and forever grateful that he asked for me to accompany him on his many cases. However, I fear that he may not make it out of this case unless he has something to fight for." Watari whispered the last part of this speech out and Alana snapped her attention back to him.

How did he know? Did Watari know that the outcome of this case could be deadly? Did he know that this was the reason that she had shown up in the first place? "Please don't say things like that, Watari. I don't think I could ever handle it if something horrible happened to either of you." Alana whimpered out before wrapping her arms around her midsection. "I don't think that I could live knowing that you were both gone."

"That is why I need your help, Alana." Watari continued. "L will only look at the logical facts in this case and has decided to ignore the notes that came to him early on in the investigation. However, you know that supernatural forces may be at work here."

Alana nodded as she turned her attention back towards Watari, "Yes, Gods of Death I believe is what the notes said."

"That is correct. I would like it if you would compile some information on Gods of Death and see if you could tie any of it in with what we know is present in this case. There is a room that I set up strictly for this purpose down the hall. I shall tell L that you will be working with me down here." Watari explained and Alana took this as her dismissal. As Alana stood to leave, she only got as far as the door, "And please, Alana, tell L how you feel before it is too late."

Alana only nodded her head before she left the room. She would not be having a heart to heart with L, for what if he didn't feel the same as her? What would happen if he asked her to leave the investigation because he didn't love her? Alana didn't think she could handle it if her heart was broken by L. He was the only man that she thought she could ever truly love. There was no telling what would happen to her if he didn't return those feelings. So, she would be keeping her love for him locked up tightly inside her chest.


	22. The Bells

**Author's Note**

**Okay, second chapter of three for the night!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

**_The Bells_**

**"_Man often becomes what he believes himself to be. If I keep on saying to myself that I cannot do a certain thing, it is possible that I may end by really becoming incapable of doing it. On the contrary, if I have the belief that I can do it, I shall surely acquire the capacity to do it even if I may not have it at the beginning."_**

**_- Mahatam Gandhi_**

* * *

Days passed as Alana researched everything she could about Gods of Death. Really, if she wanted to prove anything to L she would have to get historical proof that they did exist. However, that was harder than it should have been for the fact everything she found was mainly mythology. Alana left headquarters a few times to gather books from libraries and book stores. She found it much more difficult to get her head around a few of the passages she read. Most of what she had compiled was a list of deities that were common in Japan but none of them used a notebook.

Alana had no idea what was happening above her and truthfully, she found that she didn't care. She was too focused on what was happening here with her research. She continued to go through a few of the books that she had bought from the bookstore when she came across something interesting.

* * *

_Shinigami, or God of Death, is the equivalent to the western Grim Reaper. Once a humans' life span is completed, the Shinigami are said to write that persons' name down in a notebook called a Death Note. Once the name is written, the person dies. It is not said how the person will die or if there must be a classification on how the person will die. The only thing that is known about Shinigami is that they work on their own when a human's life span is complete. _

_It is thought that if a human touches a Death Note, they will see the Shinigami and will be the new owners of the Death Note. This human may choose if he will continue to kill humans at their given time or take the lives of people who are not meant to die yet. There is historical evidence to prove this point. _

* * *

Alana smiled as she continued to read the passage and came up with quite a few people she would have never thought had used a Death Note to accomplish what they had done. Apparently many emperors and army leaders had used Death Notes to gain power over their opponents. There was only one way that she would be able to help with this now.

Alana gathered her notes into a stack beside her computer and stood up quickly. She would need to go and find L and have him come look at everything. She walked out of her office and locked the door behind her. With that, she rushed to the elevator and took it upstairs. However, as she rushed down the stairs she was very shocked to see that Light was sitting at the computer screens without L there with him. The chain was also gone. Alana narrowed her eyes and walked up until she was standing behind the teen.

"Where has L gone?" Alana questioned carefully.

Light jumped in his chair and spun around. Alana took deep satisfaction in knowing that she had startled the boy. Light cleared his throat before answering her question, "I'm not sure. He said he was going to get some air."

Alana nodded her head and moved over towards L's chair to tap into the cameras. It did not take her long to find where L had gone. She smiled softly as she noticed he was standing out in the rain on top of the building. Alana straightened herself up and silently thanked herself for putting on a pair of white jeans and a white jacket to cover up her lighter beige shirt. At least she wouldn't be showing anything off.

'Why is he standing out in the rain?" Light asked as he looked up from his own screen to see what Alana had found.

"I'm not sure. However, I do think that he will want to dry off when he comes in." Alana explained before shutting off the connection to the cameras and moving towards the elevator.

Light was apparently coming with her as she saw him enter the elevator. Alana tried not to glare at him as she rode the elevator upwards. They stopped at her floor so she could grab some towels and then continued up through the stairs to the exit at the top of the building. Neither of them spoke as they stopped at the overhang to watch L standing and looking off into the distance.

"L!" Light yelled suddenly and caused Alana to jump away from him. L didn't seem to hear him, so Light called once again, "L! What are you doing?"

At this, L turned around, narrowed his eyes, and then cupped a hand over his ear. Alana tried to stifle a laugh for she knew that L was pulling Light's strings. Light tried to ask the questions more loudly, but it still didn't work. Finally, Light had given up and walked out to meet the detective. Alana decided to stay where she was and watch what was happening.

Alana watched as the two men talked before they began to walk over towards the overhang. Alana handed out the towels and led them both inside. "Really, you two are going to get sick." Alana rolled her eyes and while Light dried his face, caught a smirk from L.

After the two dried off, Alana led L back down stairs. "Where have you been recently, Alana?" Light questioned as they entered the elevators.

"Watari wanted some help with the security systems. It seemed to be the best way to handle everything." Alana shrugged her shoulders lightly and suddenly, there was something wrong. "Are either of you cold?"

"Not at all." Light returned and turned to look at L.

"No. I actually think it's pretty warm." L shrugged his shoulders but continued to watch Alana with his thumb pressed against his pale lips.

Alana just shook the feeling off as the elevator stopped and allowed them to exit. It was there that she gasped and clutched at L's arm. "What in the name of all that is good, is that?" Alana whispered furiously as she pointed at the tall, winged, white creature that stood in the middle of the investigation room.

"Has Watari not been filling you in on everything that has happened?" L questioned curiously.

It was here that Alana was told of what had happened in the time she was stuck doing research. Apparently, Light was able to convince L that he could have been Kira, Matsuda did something stupid (that was all that L would say as he glared at the young man), Higushi from Yotsuba was caught as the third Kira, Rem (the white creature) was a Shinigami and came with a Death Note, and now they were trying to find a way to prove other things about the Death Note.

Alana frowned at all of this and shook her head. "Nope, if I can see Rem then I would have had to touch a Death Note. I have yet to touch one of those." Alana informed the assembled group.

"I'm sorry, Alana, but she is a Shinigami." L stated, "I'm not sure why you can see her."

Alana was quiet for a moment as she turned her head away from L and turned to stare into the golden eyes of the creature. "Can I ask you a question, Madam Rem?" Alana asked politely as she crossed her ankles beneath her chair.

Rem's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded, "What is it?"

"I have read that Shinigami can see the name and life span of a person by looking at their face. Apparently it is supposed to hover above their heads and only a Shinigami or a human that has Shinigami eyes can see the numbers and translate it into human years. I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what my true name is." Alana returned carefully and did not look away from the Shinigami's face.

The eyes of the skeletal Shinigami looked above Alana's head and the human woman could clearly see the disbelief that plagued the creature. Rem's eyes landed back on Alana and shook her head, "I cannot see anything. There is no name and there is no life span."

"Can you tell me if that is normal for a human that doesn't have possession of a Death Note?" Alana returned without missing a beat.

"It is unusual." Rem returned carefully before looking away.

Alana knew that the conversation was over and turned her attention back to the Death Note that L had been showing her.

* * *

Noting that Alana was at a loss when it came to Rem was an understatement. Actually, the two of them seemed to have some sense of when the other was around. Rem always tried to move farther away from Alana when she was in the room and Alana always felt cold when Rem was near. Alana did not understand what was happening to the investigation, only that things had taken a sudden turn for the worst. The woman in question was sitting in her chair between both Light and L while watching Rem hover around the room. People would ask her questions occasionally, but she never really gave an accurate answer. L was trying to convince everyone that the only way to test if the final rule in the Death Note was true was to have someone write a name in it. Alana cocked her head to the side as L tried to convince everyone for the hundredth time that day.

"We need to make sure that all these rules are accurate and were not just written in to help whoever is the true Kira." L was saying as he played with a few sugar cubes in front of his computer.

"I'll do it." Alana stated suddenly, spinning around in her chair to face the man that was on her right.

"No, you won't. I was thinking about a criminal." L mused with a slight smile on his lips.

Alana rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Just tear a page out of the book and hand it to me, L. I want to look at other things to do with it too."

L looked at her and seemed to be considering it before pulling the notebook farther away from her. It was Rem who broke the silence that had fallen over the room while everyone watched the two work. "It will not hurt for Miss Alana to touch a page of the book. I would recommend only a page, though." The Shinigami woman explained as she was suddenly right next to the albino woman.

Alana shivered and pulled her crème coat farther around her so she could conserve a little bit of heat within her body. "Why are you so certain that I won't die after I write someone's name in it?" Alana questioned quickly as she turned to face the Shinigami.

"There will be no harm done to you." Rem replied as she once again looked away from Alana.

L sighed and the sound of paper being ripped brought everyone's attention to L. He was holding out a piece of the Death Note to the woman on his left between his forefinger and thumb. Alana smiled brightly and reached out to touch the page. However, right when her fingers brushed the page, the page burst into flames. L threw the page onto the ground and Alana pushed her chair away to only run into Light Yagami who was seated on her left and at this moment behind her.

"What was that?" Light exclaimed as he stopped rolling at the end of the computer table.

"That is what happens when Miss Alana touches the Death Note. It will burst into flames if she touches it because it is a book of Death while she is full of life." Rem explained carefully as she eyed Alana ruefully.

"That doesn't make any sense." Matsuda stated wisely from his seat on the sofa.

"It makes plenty of sense." Alana whispered as she turned her attention away from the mess on the floor and the Shinigami. "I think that I will go and make a cup of tea."

Alana stood to leave, but L was right behind her and moved off with her.

* * *

L watched as Alana moved about the kitchen. She had taken to wearing thick socks to help stave off the coldness that the Shinigami gave her and her legs were covered in warm leggings and white flannel pants. If she were to take off her coat, L was sure that he would see her wearing a white sweater beneath it. His large grey eyes took in the sight of her and he wondered what he could have done in his life to deserve this woman that seemed to find affection for him.

"Do you think that you could stop staring, L?" Alana's voice broke through the detective's thoughts with amusement laced within her mockingly annoyed tone.

"No, I do not think that I can." L smirked as he moved towards her swiftly. She was waiting for her water to boil in the kettle and he would take advantage of her inactivity. "I think that it is time for me to look at you no matter what is happening or what you think of it."

"That's slightly stalkerish of you, L." Alana chuckled before her lips were commandeered by the man before her.

L wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the albino woman and ran his hands up her sides and through her hair. In return, her arms quickly wrapped around his neck while her fingers wrapped around his black locks and pulled him closer. L allowed her to lead him in this exercise for there was nothing he wanted more than for her to just be in his arms. However, when L gently moved away from her lips to look into her green eyes that had grown darker with lust, he couldn't help but bring his hand up to her face to press it against her cheek. Alana's eyes widened briefly but she began to smile and leaned against the hand that touched her so gently.

"There is something about you, Alana, that frightens a God of Death. For that, it frightens me. If you can make a notebook that causes Death burst into flame, I wonder what would happen if you touched a Shinigami." L whispered with a small smile.

"Only way to find out is if I touch Rem, but she has been very enlightening to me." Alana sighed as she pulled away from L to reach for the kettle that was starting to whistle.

L cursed himself for going straight back to business when he had wanted to say something else entirely. Why was it so hard for him to speak to Alana of what he knew needed to be said? Why did she make him stumble through his words and cause him to forget everything that he really wanted to say? How could this woman, this wonderfully perfectly brilliantly beautiful woman do this to him?

It was then that the bells came back to him full force. The sound wasn't that soft tinkle of jingle bells or the ringing of a door bell. It was the harsh gong of a church bell that shattered his world. L shuddered slightly at the sound and tried to push it away, but it wouldn't go anywhere. It just continued to grow louder and louder in his ears.

"Do you hear that?" L finally asked as Alana handed him a cup of tea.

"Hear what?" Alana asked with concern written all over her face, her emerald eyes narrowed and a slight crease to her forehead and her mouth turned downwards at the corner. Not to mention the way her hand twitched to check his temperature as a mother might a child who had just caught some sort of illness before school.

"The bells." L explained carefully as he sat down at the table.

"Is that why you were on the roof earlier?" Alana questioned quietly as she too sat down at the table with her tea.

"Yes, I hear the bells when something bad is about to happen. Or at least bad things happen after I hear them." L explained in an equally low voice.

Alana smiled and reached across the table to grasp L's hand, "Nothing bad will happen to you. That's why I'm here."

L looked at her in surprise but smiled softly at her while he squeezed her hand. He really did not deserve this woman. Alana was far too perfect for L, but he was not about to let her go.


	23. Stoic No Longer

**Author's Note**

**Alright, chapter three of the three I promised to post! Hope you all enjoy! L says to review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

**_Stoic No Longer_**

**"_Pessimist: A person who says that O is the last letter of ZERO, instead of the first letter in the word OPPORTUNITY."_**

**_- Anonymous_**

* * *

Alana stretched as she moved about the bedroom. Things were different now as she looked over to see that L was still snuggled beneath the blankets. She smiled softly as she went over to gently shake him from his sleep. It was only three in the morning, but they both knew that they would need to be down stairs before anyone else awoke. L grumbled something incoherent before pushing his face back into the pillow. Alana laughed softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through his highly mussed hair. He was a perfect specimen. Alana chuckled to herself at the thought of anyone else finding him perfect for she had seen other women's reactions to him. They weren't sure what to think of him because of the dark bags under his eyes and the way he moved and looked at people. However, to Alana…well, L was the most perfect thing to have ever walked the earth. She didn't know what would happen if something happened to him or if he received a better offer from someone else. Alana frowned at the thought but banished it from her mind. She had to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Alana leaned down so her mouth was right next to his ear. As soon as she opened her mouth to whisper, however, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the bed so she was laying beneath the so-called sleeping man. She laughed as she looked at his face. He truly had been faking sleep just to see what she was going to do.

"Good morning." L stated with a lopsided smile as he lifted himself up slightly to rest upon his elbows, but continued to lay atop her.

"Good morning to you as well. Should I take this as you having a good night's sleep?" Alana questioned with a humored smile as she reached up to brush a few dark locks from his face.

L's response came in a searing kiss that left Alana breathless when he left her mouth. She had no idea what had made him do it, but now all she wanted was to stay in bed for the rest of the day and continue ravishing each other. "I would say I did, yes." L smiled brightly before hopping off the bed to head to his bathroom.

Alana leaned up on her elbows to watch as he moved through the room in his boxers. She was intently thinking of ways to get him to stay in bed with her longer, but couldn't think of a way to do it. Yet, she didn't have to think any longer since her cell phone began to buzz on the table next to the bed. Alana reached over and grabbed it up in her hand. With a smile she answered the phone, "What can I do for you this morning, Watari?" Alana asked pleasantly as she stood from the bed a second time that morning and began to gather her clothes to head back to her room.

"Could you send L down to me please, Alana?" Watari questioned and the woman almost balked at the situation in front of her. Did Watari really know that she was with L last night or was it just that they lived on the same floor and he figured she could grab L before she went down?

Alana took a breath before she said anything else so her heart beat was steadied, "Of course, Watari. I'll send him right down."

"Thank you, dear." With that Watari hung up the connection and L exited the bathroom to see Alana staring at her phone as if it had grown a head and began speaking to her in Russian.

"What's wrong?" L questioned as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser and began to tug them on.

"Watari wants to see you downstairs. I'm just trying to understand if he knows that I'm in your room or not right now." Alana shrugged lightly and headed for the door. "I suppose, I shall see you downstairs after I shower and dress."

L laughed lightly before quickly grabbing the young woman and planting a kiss upon her. "I'll make sure that I see you down there." L whispered before letting her go once more. "And that's my phone. So, yes. Watari knows that you are in my room right now." L stated simply as he plucked the phone from her hand and put it in his own pocket.

Alana looked at the bulge in the pocket that she could have sworn was her phone. She supposed she had just given Watari a definite on where she was that night by answering it. She needed to put a sticker or something on her phone so she could know it was really hers.

After the shock wore off, Alana was tempted to get back into bed and shed her clothes as a lure, but decided that the day needed to start now. With a final kiss, Alana pulled herself away and headed down the hall to her own room. In half an hour, she was finished and heading down stairs, completely unaware of the conversation that was already happening below her.

* * *

"I'm not sure what it is, Watari." L sighed as he roughly ran a hand through his hair. "I've never felt such an attraction to a woman before."

Watari had quickly pulled L into the computer room and began asking him about the relationship between the two detectives on the team. Watari had wanted to know L's intentions with Alana and wanted to know if the feelings of attraction were mutual. L knew that Watari's concern for Alana's emotional wellbeing were fueled by wanting to be a father to everyone that he met, but at the same time L wished that the older man would leave him alone.

"What do you feel, L?" Watari smiled softly as he watched the dark haired detective.

L leaned back in his chair and stared at the lights. What did he feel? "I feel happy when I see her, when she smiles I want to be the one who has made it happen. I feel as if she is too good for me and deserves someone who could give her a better life. I realize that I have the money to support her and get her everything she would ever want or need, but at the same time I am a internationally renowned detective. I can't always be there for her since I can be called away at a seconds notice. I want to be with her every moment of the day and when I am not around her…I feel as if I'm a drug addict going through withdrawal." L looked at the man before him with narrowed eyes. "It makes no sense to me, Watari."

Watari chuckled as he leant forward and rested his elbows against his knees, "L, I'm afraid to say that you are in love with Alana Greene."

L couldn't speak a word. All he could do was gawk at the man before him. Love? That couldn't be it. If that was the case, L would understand it better. Love was a chemical imbalance in the brain that caused the heart to race. There was no heart racing when it came to Alana, there was what felt like a fluttering in the chest and a nauseas feeling in the stomach. There was even a few fuzzy moments in the brain and tongue tied sentences that just wouldn't come out. Love didn't cause any of those symptoms. "You're wrong." L said simply.

"Am I?" Watari chuckled before he reached over and pressed a button on the keyboard that lit up one of the screens to show a view of the kitchen.

Alana was standing at the stove and fixing breakfast for Watari while her own sat at the table and a slice of cake was sitting on a plate on the counter. She was swaying slightly in a knee length skirt with a long sleeved shirt. Rem was in the kitchen with her and they seemed to be talking. Watari hadn't turned on the audio, only the picture.

L could feel the fluttering in his chest and a grin spreading across his face as he watched Alana do such a homely task. He didn't know what to think about it for she had always seemed far too intelligent to be caught in a kitchen. However, Alana could do a lot of things with ease, but L knew for a fact that she was always thinking about what she was doing because she didn't want to fail at the task. That must have been why she did the two easiest tasks first and the hardest one last when it came to making breakfast. L watched as Alana's shoulders shook with laughter and wondered what Rem had said that was so funny. He also felt a hint of irrational anger towards the Shinigami for having made Alana laugh.

"Your face betrays your emotions when it comes to Alana, L. I can see that you love her and I'm sure that everyone else that is working on the Kira Investigation can see it as well." Watari stated in a low voice.

"How would I even tell her how I feel, Watari? She could never feel the same, if this feeling is truly love." L sighed and looked away from the screen.

Watari gave a fatherly and encouraging smile, "You tell her how you feel and I am certain that she will feel the same way in return. If she doesn't, you can send me back to the orphanage and Roger will come and take my place."

L smiled at that and stood. "I should return upstairs. It also looks like Alana has some food for you as well."

"Before you go, L." Watari called as he turned back to the computer screens. L paused at the door and looked back at the old man, "I don't think that you have asked the question that I thought you would."

L's eyes widened as he turned completely around to face the man who was now chuckling in his seat, "You called me down here, Watari. I haven't meant to ask you a question."

"Of course you didn't. That's why you didn't want the file under your arm so badly when you first came into the room." Watari laughed fully as he began clicking away on his keyboard.

L kept his lips sealed against a retort. He would not allow Watari to spoil his moment, not this one. L took a deep breath and exited the room as the question that he had truly meant to ask hung in the air.

* * *

Alana spun slightly when she heard the elevator announce L's return upstairs. She looked at the table and knew that she would need to keep Watari's food warm so she could take it to him after she ate her own breakfast. She quickly slid into her chair before L entered the room. She wanted to seem as if she didn't just rush around to get breakfast prepared for both of the men who lived here with her. However, it wasn't L who entered the kitchen, it was Light Yagami. Alana narrowed her eyes at her bowl of assorted fruits that she had cut into perfect little cubes. She was not thrilled at all for the young man's presence.

"Miss Alana." Rem's voice sounded from the door and caused Alana's head to shoot up.

"Yes, Madam Rem?" Alana replied softly as she stared into the small golden eyes of the white Shinigami.

"What is it about you that causes so many people to follow you even though you never tell them the truth?" Rem questioned lightly.

Alana's emerald eyes narrowed as she moved her hair from her face and back behind her ears. She shot a look at Light but he looked interested in the conversation and her answer. She stood from the table and decided that it was time to see what else she could do with her gift. "If I touch you, Rem, you will go up in flame just as the Death Note will, won't you? That is why you stand so far away from me. You have said before that the reason that my touch destroys Shinigami and Death Notes is because I am filled with life. I am sure that you can understand why you said that. Perhaps that is also the answer to your question."

Rem narrowed her eyes and was about to open her mouth once more when Light jumped into the conversation, "What did she mean by that, Alana? Why would being full of life cause the Death Note to catch flame? Wouldn't it be like that for every human because we are all alive?"

"That's not true to the extent that you are imposing." Rem answered for the white haired human.

Alana narrowed her eyes and dared the Shinigami to say something else, but instead the creature moved on quickly and exited the room. "If you would please excuse me, Light. I need to go give Watari his breakfast. The poor man hardly ate any dinner last night." Alana grabbed the covered plate from the counter and left the room with a thermos filled with coffee. She passed L in the hallway but did not stop to smile at him. Her only intent was to get downstairs and rant to Watari about how insufferable that Shinigami female was.

"Alana?" L's voice gave her pause, however, and she stopped in front of the elevator.

"Yes, L?" Alana whispered as she bowed her head at the plate in her hands.

"Will you go through these at your leisure? It would probably be best if you look through them after everyone has left and is in bed for the night." L whispered in return and handed Alana the folder that had been under his arm when he had exited the elevator.

"I will, would you like me to come to you with my conclusions after I've reviewed whatever is in this folder?" Alana questioned with a slight tilt of her head backwards to see L looking at his feet and scratching behind his head.

"That would be acceptable, I believe. Just come to my room."

* * *

Alana spent the day as she usually did, going over papers and files to make sure that they didn't miss anything in the investigation. She was tired by the time she was able to go up to bed, it was actually a first for her to feel tired over anything. With a small smile, she entered her room and fell onto her bed. That was until she heard the crinkle of paper beneath her and remembered the file that she had brought to her room after speaking with Watari during breakfast.

She sat up in her bed and flicked on the lamp that sat on her side table. The folder was completely white but it looked like a manila folder that housed all of the files for the investigation. Alana cocked her head to the side with a smile before reaching for the file and picking it up. She was actually shocked when she noticed that her skin tone matched the folder almost exactly. She had just a slight pink color to her skin that meant she was still alive. Alana chuckled at the thought and flicked the file open.

There were a bunch of papers that were flipped over so whatever was on them was facing the wrong way and she couldn't see the contents. However, there was a piece of notebook paper that had L's untidy scrawl across it. Alana laughed at the thought of him writing this while he was in the elevator and she was probably correct. She picked up the piece of paper and read:

* * *

_Alana, _

_I have asked Watari to explain the feeling that I have for you for I have never felt it before. I never thought that I would ever feel the emotion he described, but now that I think on it…I am positive that he was correct. When I see you walk down the stairs to join me in the investigation room, I cannot help but feel anxious and excited and pleased that you are coming into the room to sit next to me for hours on end. I also feel frustrated and angry because I cannot touch you while you sit so close to me. The saying so close, yet so far away has never meant anything to me until now. _

_I can never wait until we can finally be alone to be together once again. I can never wait for those moments but when those moments come my heart beats faster and I fear that it could be the last. I never want it to end, I don't think that I could live if this ever ended between us. _

_I love the fact that if I go on a case, I may be able to come home to you and I know that I would try to get the case done as fast as possible just so I could be able to come back to see you. I would love to be able to see you among the children when my car pulls up in front of the orphanage and see you. I don't think that I could ever give that image up if it could ever happen._

_I suppose that I should get on with what I am trying to say so I don't run out of time. I feel things for you, Alana, that I have never felt before and Watari had to explain them to me and give them words. These are the words that he was able to give my emotions and explain to me:_

_I love you, Alana Greene._

_Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

_Yours forever even if you say no,_

_L Lawliet_

* * *

Alana looked at the page for a moment longer, not believing what her eyes were showing her. For one, L was in love with her. For two, L wanted to marry her. For three (since everything comes in threes apparently), L gave her his true name.

Alana blinked once and then realized what she had to do. She stood from her bed and left the folder on the bed but took the note to the bathroom. She grabbed a pack of matches on her way and in her bathroom sink, she lit the page on fire. She couldn't allow anyone to get a hold of this note for it showed L's true name and if anyone were to get that name he could be dead. Once the ashes were washed down the drain, Alana went back to her bed to look back in the folder. The rest of the pages in the folder were pictures of rings and Alana beamed as she saw the hundreds of pictures in the folder. L was being serious.

Alana rushed out of her bedroom and down the hall to the door that would lead her to L's bedroom. She didn't bother to knock on the door and just opened it to allow herself access. L was standing at his window and turned quickly when the door opened. Alana didn't even wait for the door to click shut before she ran across the room and launched herself into L's arms.

"L, you foolish, arrogant, intelligent, beautiful man!" Alana laughed as she clutched him close to her and buried her face into his neck.

L's arms didn't hesitate before going around her, they held her tightly to him and seemed as if they would never let go. "I assume you read the file." L chuckled but Alana now knew that he felt slightly nervous that she may answer with a no to his question.

"Of course I read it!" Alana sounded outraged as she pulled away from L to look into his large grey eyes. She turned her eyes away from him and bit her lip. His arms were tightening around her and she wasn't even sure if he knew what he was doing. "Of course I want to be Mrs. L Lawliet!" Alana exclaimed as she looked back at the man before her with a bright smile lighting up her pale face.

L looked as if he were about to go unconscious before a smile broke across his face. Alana knew that this man before her had never thought that such a simple answer could mean so much to him. Alana hadn't even known until she was asked that question how much power that question or answer actually had.

Alana Greene, internationally known as A, was now engaged to L Lawliet, internationally known as L the Greatest Detective of the World who was going to catch Kira.


	24. Shinigami and Death Notes

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I've just come back to school and I have had a lot of homework to get through. So, I won't waste your time with anything else other than VOTE FOR THE NEXT THING THAT I WRITE! It's on my profile page...thank you.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

**_Shinigami And Death Notes_**

**"_When you get to the end of the rope, tie a knot and hang on."_**

**_- Franklin D. Roosevelt_**

* * *

It was November 24 when Alana woke up in L's bed for the second day in a row. She was in a very good mood as she rolled over in the arms of the man she had just become engaged to the night before. L was having her ring shipped to her, the one she had picked out with him last night before they had snuggled under the covers. L's eyes opened slowly as his lips broke into a smile. Alana knew that he couldn't believe his luck, she could hardly believe that this was even happening herself. She snuggled closer to him before realizing that the task force would be downstairs waiting for them.

"We need to get out of bed." Alana whispered as she brought a hand up to brush it through his dark locks.

"Yes, we do but we don't have to leave too soon. Besides, you have clothes in here now." L smiled sleepily as he pulled the white haired woman on top of him as he rolled over.

Alana laughed as she lifted her head off his chest to look at him in the eye, "My clothes are in here, yes, but we talked about it last night. No one can know that we're together or else it something that Kira can use to get to us. We can't allow them to know until after the investigation is over. We have to get up and move downstairs, darling."

L nodded his head sadly and finally allowed Alana to sit up in bed. She laughed at the pouting look on his face as she slipped from the bed in one of his oversized shirts because she hadn't grabbed a pair of pajamas and rushed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair, believing that they were late enough without her taking a shower. Alana smiled as she slipped into the clothes she had placed on the back of the bathroom door before bed the night before. Her white cotton dress clung to her curves as she slipped into her white flats. She felt at her throat to make sure that her ribbon was still there and smiled when she noticed that it wasn't. She knew exactly where it was since it wasn't on the bathroom counter.

"L! Can I please have my necklace?" Alana called out into the main bedroom.

"Nope!" L called back with a chuckle.

Alana glowered mockingly at the door before she exited the bathroom to see L playing with the ribbon while he lounged on the bed, still in his boxers. She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bed and held out her hand. "Please, L? We need to get down there." Alana smiled down at him.

"Why do you wear this?" L questioned as he twirled it in his hand.

Alana thought of the question and cocked her head to the side. She didn't really didn't know why she wore the ribbon around her neck as her only ornamentation. She never really had actual jewelry so it had been the only thing that she could really keep on her person all the time and give herself a bit of a polished look. However, she did know where she had gotten her first ribbon at. "My grandmother had given me my first ribbon. It was green to match my eyes. I had worn it around my wrist for a long time because it was so small. After that, she kept buying me ribbons and it just stuck. The last one she had given me before she passed away was a white ribbon. Ever since I've been wearing white ribbons around my neck." Alana explained softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the ribbon that now laid in L's hand as he listened to her story.

"Oh." L stated as he sat up and wrapped the ribbon around her neck. He tied it expertly and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

Alana smiled at him and placed the tips of her fingers to his cheek, "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's just a story that sometimes plagues my mind."

L nodded and slipped from the bed. Alana stood as well and headed for the door. "Will you be waiting for me downstairs?" L questioned from his dresser.

"I'll be waiting downstairs with a slice of cake." Alana laughed as she opened the door, "That's a promise."

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you." L chuckled as he zipped up his jeans in one solid motion.

"I love you too." Alana laughed as she exited the room and headed for the elevator.

* * *

The day continued as any other. Well, instead of the fact that Alana had to hide her smile every time she glanced at L and she noticed that he kept cutting glances at her. The one thing, however, that made everything that much stranger, was the fact that Rem was watching every move that Alana made. Rem would hover close to the computer screens, but right out of range of Alana's touch. Alana tried not to notice anything about the Shinigami, but she did notice that something strange was happening behind those golden eyes. She was worried that this could be the day that Fayette and feared would come. Alana swallowed a scolding sip of tea and tried to concentrate once more on the conversation at hand.

"We need to make sure that this rule is real." L was saying as he toyed with the Death Note in his hands.

"What if it isn't real?" Alana asked quietly, her eyes on Rem as if the question had really been for the Shinigami.

"Then we can go back to square one and believe that Light Yagami and Misa Amane are actually Kira. I believe by now we have enough evidence to claim this and that they could both be imprisoned for it. That is as long as we have this Death Note." L explained casually.

It was then that Alana saw Rem's eyes flicker over towards L's head and her eyes go wide. Alana stood quickly and shook her head, "I'm not sure but I get the feeling that something strange is going on here."

Rem's eyes turned quickly back to Alana and they narrowed slightly. Alana couldn't tell what the Shinigami woman was thinking, but she could tell that it wasn't going to help them in this investigation. Alana thought of everything that this Shinigami could do and noticed for perhaps the first time, that she seemed to be completely worried about something.

"Alana," L said and caused the woman to jump and turn back to look at him, "will you come over you and look at the handwriting? I think I may have just noticed something strange in it."

Alana nodded and took two steps to L's side to look over the Death Note. "It does look slightly different." Alana stated as she leaned over the notebook but tried not to touch it. "I'd have to be able to examine it more closely though but I can't touch it if we still want to be able to use it for our investigation."

L nodded his head but continued to stare at the notebook. After about five minutes in when Alana went back to her seat and tried to ignore the fact that the room felt thirty degrees below freezing for once, L placed the Death Note on a table behind him and continued to look through a few files that he had on the computers.

About an hour later, an alarm sounded throughout the building and the computers began to go fuzzy, everything was being deleted. L looked at the screens in shock and, if Alana was being honest with herself, a bit of fear. She stood quickly and looked around the room, what she saw frightened her to no end. "Where's the Shinigami?" She whispered and her question was repeated in a shout by someone on the task force.

Alana looked over at L to notice that he was clutching his shoulder. His grey eyes stared into her emerald ones, fear and pain and sorrow building in them. Alana felt tears sting at her eyes as she ran forward to catch L as he fell into the floor. She knew that she had to save him, she knew that it would only be her that could. Alana clutched at his hand as Light came over to them and knelt beside them.

"Go, go to Watari." L rasped out to Alana.

She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to come back and find him dead even if she could save him. She didn't want to have to save him. Her heart…it was beating to fast as tears raced down her cheeks. Alana leaned over, nodding her head, and kissed him one last time on the lips. L's face broke into a smile as he watched her stand up and stumble slightly, as if she were about to fall over herself. Alana backed away; Light was now leaning over the body. It was almost as if he were speaking, because Alana could see L's eyes widen. However, before she reached the elevator, Alana saw L glance at her and the only thing in those eyes was love for her. She didn't think that she could have ever left this man.

The elevator doors shut right when she knew that she needed to go back out there and bring L back to life. She couldn't allow him to die! However, she was going below, down and down and down. She was going to save Watari first.

By the time the elevator door binged open, she could see Watari's hand in the hallway. She ran as fast as she could down the hall and slid to a stop, falling on her side when she reached the door. She reached out to grab Watari's hand and felt a sensation go through her body. She felt warm all over, as if she were standing in the sun after going outside from an air conditioned home. She watched as the warmth fled from her body through her fingertips and flowed through Watari's body from where she held his hand. The first sign that she had which would tell her that Watari was alive was the fact that his chest was raising and falling. It was hardly noticeable, but she was watching for it. Alana knew what to look for in this situation. She held her own breath once she knew that Watari would be perfectly alright.

She hurried over to the elevator one more time, but this time she would be going up to save her fiancé.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Alana screamed at Matsuda as he held her back from the ambulance that was taking L away from her forever.

"You can't go with him, Alana! We have to get you somewhere safe!" Matsuda yelled back, holding her arms so she could break away too easily.

"No! No! You can't let them take him!" Alana screamed as her knees fell out from under her, the ambulance was leaving.

Matsuda finally let her go when the ambulance rounded the corner. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt her tears finally spill over since she found out that she wouldn't be able to save L because the medics were already taking him away. She fought against her emotions, thinking if she had just allowed herself to spend more time with L in bed this morning…maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Someone knelt in front of Alana now and she didn't even bother to look up into the face that went with that button up shirt. She didn't want to see him. She wanted him to die. Alana continued to allow her silent tears to fall down her face, trying to stop her shoulders from shaking with the emotion of loss.

"I've got her, Matsuda. If you could go help with everything else?" Light's voice sounded soft and Alana heard Matsuda leave them alone in the garage of the building.

"Get away from me, Kira." Alana growled out as she turned her wet face up to look at the young man before her.

He didn't look sad like everyone else, he didn't look shocked…he didn't even look afraid. He didn't look as if he were concerned for her whatsoever. No, Light Yagami looked as if he were ready to kill her as well. He was actually chuckling at her, looking as if he were out of his mind while he did it.

"I knew that you would know and I know that you'll be the end of my ideal world. The only reason you would want to end it though, is because you don't know what it will be like." Light whispered this last sentence, reaching for Alana as he spoke it. Alana yanked herself away, her sorrow replaced by anger and revulsion. However, she couldn't get far enough away because his fingers bit into her scalp as they wrapped around her hair and yanked her forward. "You could survive if you decided to join me."

"You will die, Kira. I will be the one to kill you because you killed the man I love." Alana hissed at him, spitting in his face.

Light laughed again and yanked her face to his as he kissed her. Alana used her hands, as he was too foolish to restrain her first, to aim a solid punch in his gut. Light gasped as he let go of her and bent over his own stomach. Alana kicked him as she stood for good measure and then rushed towards the car that Watari had picked her up at the airport in. She was going home, she was going to go back to Wammy's House and bury herself in the case from there. She had to get away!

"Hello? Roger?" Alana's voice sounded in the car as she sped away from the Japanese Headquarters that L had built.

"Alana? Is that you? We've heard the news. I'm sorry for your loss." Roger's old voice sounded even more strained and heartbroken than her own did.

"Thank you, Roger. I'm coming back. I hope that I still have a place there." Alana whispered out, trying her hardest not to cry as she turned a corner.

"Of course you do, dear. I will come and get you from the airport. Please, bring the private jet back. You shouldn't be found by using that plane." Roger stated, "When you get here, if you feel up to it, will you please speak with Mello and Near? They've heard what has happened, and they want to leave. I've held them off by saying they can't go anywhere if the jet isn't here, but they are getting impatient."

"I will try my best, Roger." Alana smiled softly, thinking of the two children that had been given a special mission and had come to the same conclusions as L and her had. She needed to speak with them anyway and that was probably why they were staying as long as they already had.

* * *

Alana sat in her old office. Mello and Near had just left her and she was feeling even worse. She didn't want to have to go over everything that had just been related to her. Apparently, Light Yagami seemed to have a more intense psyche then any of them had known. Mello and Near had been working on finding things on Light when he was at school by asking for teacher reports and friends reports. They had even acted as a college spokesperson and had received information on Light from his family members. Apparently no one really was able to resist the two boys a thing.

Alana sighed as she looked at the papers that were spread across her desk. She knew that the two boys would be able to find everything out that they would need to catch Kira. She knew that they were smart enough and that they could put everything together. All of the information they had already uncovered could put Light away if they could get close enough to him. However, it is harder to do such things than it should be.

"You let him die." A girl's voice accused from the doorway.

Alana looked up into the pale face of Fayette with saddened eyes. "Yes, I let him die." Alana whispered as she turned away from the albino African-American girl.

"I thought you were able to bring people back from the dead. That's why I asked you to go with him!" Fayette screamed as she stormed into the room, shutting the door on her way in.

"I was able to save Watari. He's been kept a secret from everyone in a London safe house. No one will know that he's there. He's alive. I was able to save him." Alana stated simply as she continued to look out the window where she had seen L get into a car once. "I just couldn't get to L in time…they…they took him away too fast."

Alana closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to destroy her once more. She didn't even hear Fayette moving towards her, she didn't bother to notice. Fayette wrapped her black clad arms around the woman and pulled her into a tight hug. Alana grasped onto the girl's arm and felt her body become racked with sobs. Truthfully, for Alana this could get no worse. She had never felt this sense of loss over her grandmother and she surly had never felt this loss when she knew that she could die as well. This pain that felt as if her heart was ripped into a million pieces and then scattered into a tank filled with sharks so they could devour the remnants just so that person (Kira in this case) could watch as she tried to live her life with a hollow feeling in her chest. Alana felt as if she were just going to die herself, or at the very least never get out of her bed again.

"You at least tried, Alana. You tried." Fayette soothed her and the voice of her brother could be heard behind her as he hovered.

"I haven't been told of a new person dying for Kira. There have been a few but no one that was named L Lawliet." Jonathon was saying as he moved through the air, trying to figure this out.

However, that was what Alana wanted to hear. What if Rem misspelled L's name? What if he was really alive? _No, Rem could see his name above his head. He would be dead if she did it and I am positive that she did. Matsuda explained that there was a pile of dust in the computer components room. He wouldn't have lied to me._ Alana took a shaky breath as she pulled away from Fayette, but did not stop touching her so she could still speak with both siblings.

"You may have missed something or not been told something completely. I'm pretty certain that L is gone and never coming back." Alana whispered as she turned her attention away from the two and stood, this allowed the connection to drop. "I need to go and speak with Roger."

"Wait!" Fayette exclaimed and quickly grabbed a hold of Alana's hand once more. Jonathon was right in front of Alana and he was staring at her.

"The culprits in this case were Shinigami. Did the Shinigami who killed L ever talk to you? Could you see it before you even touched the Death Note?" Jonathon questioned in a dark whisper.

"I was able to see Rem, yes. I can't touch the Death Note." Alana explained, feeling better by talking logistics of the case other than about L.

"That's because you can bring people back from the dead, Alana. Your gift is about giving life. The power of a Death Note can't stand that because it kills people. That's why the Death Note was invented." Jonathon explained as he turned around in the air and hovered over towards the window. "Did the Shinigami ever say anything about wanting to kill L?"

Alana froze at this but the question did trigger something in her memory. It was something that she had read about Shinigami before she even bothered with seeing if they truly did exist. "You think that Rem decided to kill L to protect someone else, don't you?" She whispered as she looked at both Fayette and Jonathon.

"That's the only way that the Shinigami could have died, because I was told about a Shinigami dying. It was trying to protect someone, a human. The Death Note, like I said, is a weapon and it kills people. When a Shinigami decides to kill a human to protect another one, it dies in the process because it is trying to extend the life of the protected human. The Shinigami you experienced died to protect a human. Do you know what human?" Jonathon explained quickly as he turned back around to face the room as a whole.

"It would have had to be Misa Amane. Rem always hated Light and made sure that the rest of us knew it. When it came to answering questions, she was always very curt. She didn't want to say anything about the Death Note…she just wanted to be left alone. I think the only reason she stayed with us was to see if we would get close to Misa. She wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to Misa." Alana said as she stumbled backwards into a chair that was sitting in front of her desk. Fayette continued to hold onto her hand so she wouldn't lose track of Jonathon.

"That would explain a lot. I'm hoping that Misa Amane can be persuaded to work for the cops. If she can, the way to do it is to explain to her that Rem did this to protect her from dire consequences. Do you think you could do that?" Jonathon asked as he came closer to Alana.

"I can try." Alana nodded softly before looking at Fayette. "Thank you.."


	25. A Plan Surfaces

**Chapter XXIV**

**_A Plan Surfaces_**

**"_The secret to success is to start from scratch and keep on scratching."_**

**_- Dennis Green_**

* * *

Alana moved herself from Wammy's House and to the safe house in London. It was the one place that she would be able to speak with Watari with absolutely no one paying attention. What really helped everything was that Watari had friends everywhere. Mrs. Ingrin from Alana's first stay and the owner of the orphanage where they had picked up Fayette, apparently was a very old friend of Watari's. Mrs. Ingrin was giving her old family home out to Watari to use as safety and she came back almost every weekend when Roger would put the older children in charge at the orphanage and come to watch hers. Alana began to see that friendship may actually not be in Watari's future.

"Alana!" Watari's voice called upstairs one Saturday morning after Mrs. Ingrin had come over for an early lunch.

Alana walked downstairs in her normal white clothes, her bare feet having caught her attention as she walked. She stepped lightly into the sitting area where she knew Watari and Mrs. Ingrin would have decided to sit before going in for lunch that was being prepared (however terrifying) by Alec and Fayette. She walked into the room and looked up at the older couple that were sitting or standing around the room at their leisure. Watari was at the fire place that was being used at the moment for the large snowfall outside. Mrs. Ingrin was sitting upon the loveseat with a book of poetry in her lap, apparently she had been reading before Alana had come in.

The white haired woman gave a smile to the couple and turned her attention towards Watari, "Yes?"

"A package came in the mail for you at the orphanage. I am assuming it was yours anyway, since it was sent to a Mrs. Lawliet." Watari smiled as he passed over a small package that was taped shut on all sides.

Alana frowned as she took the box and noticed that it was incredibly light. Mrs. Ingrin patted the seat next to her and Alana fell into it. Using one of her fingernails, Alana cut through the tape on the top of the box and opened it. Inside were tons of packing peanuts and beneath all of those was a white velvet box. Alana just stared at it once Mrs. Ingrin took away the packing materials. Alana didn't know what to do. She knew what was in this box, she knew how it would affect her, but at the same time she couldn't help but open the box.

Sitting inside on a black cushion was a white gold ring with a average sized white diamond sitting in it. Around the diamond were two onyx stones. The ring was elegant and cool and fragile. Another ring was in the same box and it was a simple wedding band for a man. It was a mixture of white gold and some form of black mineral that allowed it to blend and mesh perfectly.

Alana's hand flew to her mouth and she felt a chocked sob enter her throat. Quickly she bit back her emotions and placed her diamond and onyx ring onto her finger. Once she examined her hand, she continued to look at the man's ring until Mrs. Ingrin handed her something.

"Here, poppet." Mrs. Ingrin whispered softly with all the love of a grandmother in her voice. She was holding out a simple silver chain and Alana smiled softly as she took it. She slipped L's ring onto the chain and then placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ingrin." Alana smiled softly as she gave the older woman a hug.

Watari walked over and touched Alana's white hair with his own wrinkled hand. "I am very happy to have you as a daughter, Aly."

Alana nodded as she released Mrs. Ingrin and stood up to give Watari a hug of his own. "Thank you so much, Watari. I…I just wish…" Alana trailed off, unable to finish her sentence for the tears that threatened to run down her face.

It had been only a month since L had been killed by Kira and it had taken a month and a day for the ring to make it to her. She was actually fearful that it may have been lost in the mail or the order was stopped upon L's death. Instead the ring was now on her finger and she vowed to never take it off.

"We need to talk about how we are going to convince Misa that Light is the reason that her only protector is dead." Alana explained as she finally stood on her own, her emerald eyes filled with a new found determination that only a gift from L, a reminder of who he was and what he would have done in her situation could have given her.

* * *

Alana sat in front of her simple laptop, wanting to contact someone but it was very difficult to know if he was truly alone. With a frown, Alana decided to try it. She typed in only a few things so her image wouldn't be seen but her voice would be the same as if she were talking to the man face to face.

"Alana?" Matsuda's picture and voice came through the computer once the connection was complete.

"Are you alone?" She questioned quickly, not recognizing the room that he was in.

"I'm at home, no one else is here." Matsuda stated quickly.

Alana smiled and thought about how long it had been since she had last seen him. He had been young and foolish at the time. Matsuda had grown serious now and seemed to have picked up a lot from the older members of the task force. "Thank goodness, Matsuda. Is Light still working on the Kira case?" Alana questioned, not allowing herself too much time to comment.

"Yeah, he hasn't been as obsessed with it like he was when…well, when L was still around." Matsuda sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I figured that. Have you come up with any other suspects?"

"We've been working with what L and you left us. It's not much really, but apparently it was enough for everyone to think Light wasn't Kira. So, we don't really have anyone. Light thinks the investigation should be over." Matsuda sighed again and looked around before leaning closer to the computer. "I'm not so sure though. Everything you and L came up with really did point to Light. I didn't want to believe it before, but it's the only thing that would make sense. Why would Rem kill Watari and L if she didn't think that L was getting closer to Light?"

"I'm not sure, Matsuda, but I'm glad you have come to see what I've tried to tell you before. I'm going to make myself as clear as possible, Matsuda…I need to know everything that happens during these investigation meetings. I need official transcripts of everything that happens. If you could hide a tape recorder on your person when you go to the meetings. It would help. Type them up when you get back, email them to me, destroy the tapes and never save anything to your personal computer. Borrow a friend's outside of the investigation and the like." Alana instructed as quickly as possible as she continued to examine the background of Matsuda's room. She was very happy that she could see the door. No one would come in that she wouldn't know about unless there was a different door.

"I can do that. I promise that I won't let you down. Is there anything else that you need?" Matsuda questioned, seeming eager to please as always.

Alana smiled softly, "Yes, you can get me a way to contact Misa Amane when she seems to be upset with Light at any time. I may have a way to get her on our side. We can finish this soon that way."

Matsuda nodded and then jumped to look at the door behind him, "Someone just came home. I'll try to get back to you, if you don't mind?"

"I don't. I'll have a laptop sent to you so no one else can trace it." Alana explained quickly and then disconnected.

Alana sighed as she leaned back, feeling far too old for any of this anymore. She was ready to just get everything over with and not have to do anything anymore that involved detective work. She needed to get a laptop sent to Japan as quickly as possible now and this would be her last case before she decided to go back home and just lay low.

"Aly?" Alec's soft voice came down the hall to the library where Alana had taken refuge after dinner.

"Yes, dear?" Alana questioned as she leaned her head out of the door.

Alec smiled brightly when he saw her and hurried down the hall. "Fayette and I thought about having a snowball fight tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Well, it is Christmas tomorrow." Alana smiled softly as she turned her attention outside. "Why don't we have the snowball fight after opening presents and a nice hot breakfast?"

Alec nodded his head with a bright smile on his face, "That sounds great!"

Alana smiled as she held out her hand for the boy to take. "Good, then it's time for bed. Santa can't put presents under the tree if you aren't asleep."

"Santa isn't real, Alana." Alec rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Really now?" Alana chuckled as she opened the door to Alec's room. "I'll tell that to him when he comes down the chimney to give you your presents."

"No!" Alec exclaimed as he hurried to his bed. "I promise I'll believe! Don't tell him that!"

Alana laughed as she crossed the room and pulled the blankets over Alec. "You believe what you want, Alec, but I've always believed that Santa exists. You don't have to just to get presents."

"Why do you think he's real?" Fayette's voice came from the doorway.

Alana turned around to look at her and smiled, "I believe he exists because if he didn't, well, this holiday wouldn't be nearly as exciting. That, and Santa brings hope along with presents, I think. If just one person believes in him and what he can do one night every year, they can believe that the world isn't all bad."

Fayette and Alec smiled at her and nodded. Perhaps, just perhaps, intelligence wasn't giving them everything they needed. Alana smiled at the idea and kissed Alec on the head before leading Fayette out of the room and down the hall. "Do you really believe that the world isn't all bad?" Fayette questioned as she entered her own room.

"I do and there are ways I can see it. For one, I can bring people back from the dead that didn't deserve to die. Another way I can see it is every time you touch me. I can see an angle floating around you. There are other things, but they aren't really important right now. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Alana smiled and knelt down to kiss Fayette on the forehead.

The girl smiled softly at her before slipping into the bedroom. With one last sigh, Alana turned and headed into the sitting room where Watari and Mrs. Ingrin were having some eggnog before bed.

"Oh, poppet! I thought you went up to bed already!" Mrs. Ingrin exclaimed as she caught sight of Alana standing in the doorway.

"I was just putting the children to bed. Thank you so much for bringing them." Alana smiled softly as she walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Well, I wouldn't have even thought about it if you would believe that. They hid in the boot of Roger's automobile!" Mrs. Ingrin laughed as she settled back into her seat.

"I can believe that of them." Watari chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"Well, it was still nice of you not to send them back and bring them with you." Alana chuckled lightly before looking behind her at the stairs. "I do suppose I will go to bed, though. It's been a long day."

"Good night, dear. We'll see you in the morning." Watari smiled sadly at the young woman.

Alana didn't bother to reply, she just knew that she needed to leave as quickly as she could.


	26. Funeral Hide Away

**Author's Note**

**Okay...I am posting three new chapters tonight (or morning depending on how you look at the time)! After these three chapters...there will only be three to go. That means if you do not vote for the story that you wish for me to write next, you get no say and cannot complain about anything dealing with it! Also, I wish to inform everyone, that once this story finishes and the poll on my profile (the one that say's What Should I Write Next?) is done (which will be the same day that I post the last parts to this story) a new poll will come up. That poll will be for pairings. I want to know what my readers want, what you guys really want! This new poll will be up for only one month, so please, please! vote on it! If no one votes on this new poll before the month is up...I am not giving you more time. This is your warning and you will get one more warning at the end of this story...I will also just randomly pick a pairing from peices of paper that I scatter on my bed...so, if you don't want that...THEN VOTE!**

**Also, I wish to thank DarkSeaRain and Lady Minuialwen and The Night's Wish for the lovely reviews. I am very happy that you guys enjoy the story or wanted to give me advice on the story! I am very grateful to you all!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

**_Funeral Hide Away_**

**"_If you're going through hell, keep going."_**

**_- Winston Churchill_**

* * *

The next morning, Alana sat up in her bed right when the first rays of light shone through her windows. She hadn't slept very well in the entire time she had lost L. Her dreams, when she could sleep, were of L cursing her for not saving him when she could have. Alana broke her eye contact from her hands and stood from her bed. She showered and dressed without any real thought. She fingered the ring that was still on the chain around her neck, she hadn't taken it off last night when she went to sleep. She didn't see the point in it. She glanced at the ring on her finger before exiting her room.

Alana didn't think about what she was doing as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Watari was already awake, like normal, and fixing a simple breakfast for everyone to enjoy that morning. Alana smiled at him as she poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Happy Christmas, Alana." Watari stated as he placed a bowl of fresh fruit before her.

"Merry Christmas, Watari." Alana smiled as she looked up at him, trying to appear normal.

"This came for you in the mail yesterday but I was under strict orders not to give it to you until today and then only when it was just you and I." Watari explained as he sat at the table as well and passed a crisp white envelope to her.

Alana looked at the envelope with curiosity before picking it up. Her food and coffee were abandoned as she opened the envelope and saw that there was a plane ticket hidden away in it. "What is this?" Alana questioned as she looked at the ticket curiously.

"The only way you can ever find out is if you get on the plane. Your flight leave tomorrow morning. Mrs. Ingrin has offered to drive you when she returns to London with the children." Watari explained softly.

"Is it safe for me?"

"Of course. I'm pretty sure you will be very pleased with what is awaiting you on that island."

* * *

Alana stared at the airport when she exited the car. Mrs. Ingrin was a very nice woman, but Alana was happy to get away from her. Alana smiled softly as she turned to get her bag out of the trunk of the car and sat it on the sidewalk. Fayette and Alec and accompanied them on the trip and Mrs. Ingrin was there to keep them from running off into the airport to follow Alana.

"I'm going to miss you, Aly." Alec sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alana knelt to the ground and hugged Alec closely. "I promise that I'll contact you as soon as I can, darling. I'm not going to leave you forever." Alana whispered as she kissed the side of his head.

"I know, but I'm tired of you always leaving. I want you just to stay home with us." Alec sniffled.

"Hey, now. We're not going to cry, alright? I promise that I'll come home and if I can find a way to bring you and Fayette where ever it is that I'm going, I'll get you there. You can count on that promise." Alana cooed as she brushed Alec's brown hair out of his face.

The boy nodded his head. He was six now from when Alana had first met him and she was completely stunned at how quickly he became attached to her. It seemed so long ago from when she had first cradled him in her lap when she had first met L. Alana smiled at the boy in front of her and nodded her head slightly. She knew that he would be perfectly okay with her absence. He had other people he could play with and quite a few other people that he was attached to.

"Just come home, Aly. You're like a mom to me and I've never had one. I don't want you to go away forever." Alec whispered as he clung to her once more.

"I promise that when I come back, I'll try to stay longer. I also will have to see what I can do about you never having had a mom, okay?" Alana smiled as she hugged the boy once more.

"What about me?" Fayette questioned softly and caused Alana to laugh.

"I'll see what I can do about you too, Fayette, that is if you want?" Alana questioned the girl.

"Of course I do!" Fayette laughed as she jumped in on the hug as well.

Alana felt close to tears as she hugged the two children that decided that she would be a perfect mother to have. She just knew that she would have to make them her children when she came back, she would do whatever was in her power to have them as her own.

"Alright, children. Alana's going to miss her flight." Mrs. Ingrin sniffled from next to the car.

Apparently Mrs. Ingrin was listening to the teary goodbye that the children were giving and couldn't help but adding her own tears to the mix. Alana laughed as she stood up and ushered the children back to the car. She then leaned over and gave Mrs. Ingrin a hug as well. "I do promise that I'll adopt those kids. I don't think I could live my life without them now." Alana chuckled softly.

"I am sure that Mr. Wammy would be very happy to see you with them." Mrs. Ingrin whispered and let go of Alana. "Now, go! You don't want to miss your flight!"

* * *

Alana got off the plane, slightly confused as to the fact she was the only person in her cabin on both of the flights she had to get on. However, she didn't really bother herself too fully with the thought. She continued down the ramp as the only person completely on this flight. It had been a private jet that had picked her up when she reached the airport in Brazil. It also seemed as if she was the only person in this airport as well. With a slight nervous chuckle, Alana walked to gather her bag but was postponed by what she saw before her.

Standing there with his hands in the pockets of a pair of faded jeans, his torso clothed in a white button-up shirt, his dark hair in tangles, and his large grey eyes bagged from lack of sleep…was L. Alana froze as she took him in. She couldn't believe it, she wanted to so horribly, but there couldn't really be anyway that he could be there. However, somewhere in Alana's heart she knew that this really was L and her feet were already pounding against the floor to bring herself closer.

When she ran into him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and clung to him. Her tears feel down her face unchecked and she was just so happy that he didn't disappear when she touched him. Alana felt his arms come around her and the burn of his embrace reminded her that he really was here. She pulled back and looked at his face for a split second before her hand was connecting with his right cheek in a resounding smack.

"What the hell?" Alana screamed at him, pulling back enough to look him in the face.

"I'll explain it all when we get to the house. There is only so long that I can keep the airport empty. Just…just promise me you won't smack me again." L groaned as he rubbed his jaw.

Alana took a deep breath and clenched her hand into a fist, "I'll try but at the moment I want to beat you senseless."

L grinned at her and nodded his head, "I love you too."

Alana smiled softly at him and walked with him as they went to get her bag. She still couldn't believe it, she had to have fallen asleep on the plane.

The ride to the house that L had been staying at didn't take nearly as long as Alana thought it would. Apparently, L was simply sitting around a nice beach house and paying attention to everything around him with slight ease. He had only contacted Watari once and that was to give him the instructions for the plane ticket. Alana looked at the house in front of her. It was a three story house that over looked the beach and ocean and a very beautiful wraparound porch that was set with a simple weaved rocking chair set.

"What do you think? I've been having it built and it was supposed to be where I took you for our honeymoon, but I ended up needing it earlier." L explained as he opened her car door.

"It's beautiful." Alana breathed as she looked at him, "You had this built? It had to have been in the process before you even asked me."

L blushed lightly as he turned his attention back to the house. "It was. I figured that if you didn't want to marry me, I could at least give you a house to get away in."

Alana smiled softly as she took his arm, "Remember, I'm believing that I'm not crazy right now and that you really are alive. So, I'm going to need that explanation you promised me pretty soon."

L nodded and led her up the stairs and through a set of glass French doors. Alana took a moment to enjoy the open room. The floor was wooden, which she would learn was true all over the house with a few rugs intermixed in places, and high windows (each window in every room covered with sheer white hangings other than the bedrooms). The ceiling was open to show the beams and the landing at the top of a simple set of stairs that held a white banister. The front room had a large living room with a television and bookcases covering the walls with numerous books on them. The other side of the house showed a dining room that was simply set with a table that would fit six people comfortably. Alana smiled at the picture before her as L led her through the dining room and through a sliding wooden door to a kitchen. There was another table there that was set with only four places and all the other kitchen necessities.

"It's so beautiful, L!" Alana gasped as she spun in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it." L smiled as he pulled out a chair for her.

Alana sat in it and watched as L brought over a glass of tea for them both. She took a careful sip and smiled as she realized he must have had to make two different jugs of tea so he could have his sugar. Alana waited patiently for him to begin his tale.

"I spoke with Rem on numerous occasions. I would wait until everyone was gone, even you and Watari. I wanted no one to be surprised when this happened. Rem told me that the only way she would be beyond suspicion was if she actually killed someone. Watari had told me not long ago that he was already dying and that he was ready to go whenever he needed to. I spoke with him about what would happen if he did end up being killed by Kira, and he said that he would allow it. I told him about my plans and he was wanted to help. I didn't want him to give Rem permission to write his name down and he never told me if he had or not. I just knew that when I saw her pick up the notebook and leave the room that you would need to go and check on Watari. Apparently, she did end up dying after writing my name down, but what she hadn't done correctly was picture my face. Instead she pictured someone else's face. All I had to do was act as if I were dying and I have everything on tape from what Light said to me after you left to save Watari." L explained everything in a very simple manner and in a way that nothing was seemingly left out.

"But why couldn't you tell me about this? I've…I've been crying every night, L! I haven't been able to sleep because I keep thinking that if I would have fought Matsuda harder I would have been able to get to you! Couldn't you have just sent me word?" Alana tried not to yell at him and instead everything came out as a chocked sob.

L was immediately on his feet and at her side quickly. He knelt down and brought his arms around her. "I'm very sorry for what I have done to you. All I knew was that if I let you know, you wouldn't have had the same affect on everyone. Everyone believes that I am dead and they don't need to know any more than that."

Alana wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "I swear, if I wake up in my bed and find out this is all a dream, I'm going to really kill you." Alana sniffled as L chuckled.

* * *

Alana and L had a quiet dinner that night and went to bed together for one of the most romantic nights that they had spent together. Alana was finally able to give his ring to him and they lay in each other's arms until they finally were able to sleep for the first time in a month.

When the sun started to move into their room, Alana squinted her eyes shut. She did not want to wake up yet, but something was wrong. She opened her eyes quickly, peering around to find out what the problem was. What she found frightened her even more than anything else could have. Alana noticed quickly that L was nowhere in the room and she couldn't hear the shower running. She found a set of clothes and slipped into them before running out of the room and down the stairs. She wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong, she wanted to know that L really had been here and that this wasn't just a vacation home for her that Watari had set up.

When Alana slid into the kitchen, she paused in shock at what she saw. L was standing at the stove, cooking was smelled like eggs in the skillet. She cocked her head to the side with a soft smile on her face as she padded her way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to him.

"I thought you would sleep longer." L commented as he slid the scrambled eggs onto a platter and reached over to kiss her.

"I thought I had dreamt you." Alana smiled into the kiss, but broke it to take the platter of eggs to the table. "Are you really going to eat actual food?"

"I have been known to eat real food every once in a while. I decided that this was a special moment, our first breakfast together in over a month." L commented as he brought over two plates.

Alana noticed that the table had not just eggs, but bacon and sausage and even toast. She laughed as she looked at all of the food, "Are we really going to eat all of this?"

"Probably not, but there is this really amazing older woman who lives just up the beach that has been giving me some lessons on cooking other foods than just sweets. I figured that we could go and visit her and take her some left overs." L explained with a smile as he sat down next to her at the table.

"I just can't believe someone was able to teach you something." Alana laughed as she grabbed his hand, wanting to touch him now that he was in front of her.

"You shouldn't seem so surprised." L rolled his eyes but squeezed her hand and began filling her plate one handed.


	27. Tears and Apologizes

**Chapter XXVI**

**_Tears and Apologies_**

**"_Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."_**

**_- Confucious_**

* * *

L watched as Alana sat on the porch with a book she had picked earlier that morning from the living room. They had been reunited for three weeks now, but L still woke at night to her tossing and turning in their bed. When he had asked her about her dreams, she had just told him that it was an old nightmare. L wasn't convinced that this was the case. He was worried about her and wanted to make sure that his fake death wasn't really affecting her in any way. She had taken all of this far too easy and she accepted everything as if nothing was really wrong in the world. L was far more worried then he wanted to tell them. L continued to watch him as he continued to take large bites out of a slice of cake he was eating at the kitchen sink so he could watch the woman that he loved. He would get to the bottom of this, he had to.

An hour passed to where L had stepped outside with his laptop to check in with the status of the Kira investigation. There was nothing new in the investigation, almost as if the investigation completely stopped. L didn't understand why this was happening, but Alana had said that Light was now the leader of everything. L frowned at the thought and turned to ask Alana a question. What met him brought a smile to his lips.

Alana's head was tilted back upon a grey pillow she had brought from the living room and the book was forgotten in her lap. Her eyes were shut against the sun's light and her breathing was even. It almost seemed as if she were having a peaceful sleep for once. It was then that L noticed that she had dark circles beneath her eyes that had never been there before even when she had hardly slept during any investigation. L frowned as he stepped over to look more closely at the woman.

She didn't stir as her chair shifted in the breeze off the ocean, she didn't even seem to care that someone was moving closer to her. L smiled at this and decided that he should actually take her inside. Carefully sliding his arms around her body, he lifted her from the chair and walked towards the French doors that he had left open when he had come out. He took a right and headed for the couch that was partially in shadows at this time of day and placed her upon the soft cushions. When he placed the blanket that was folded on the arm of the coach from where Alana used it last night while she spoke with Matsuda, she shifted slightly and her eyes squinted shut.

L worried that he had woken her by bringing her inside, but instead Alana whimpered and shook her head. She kicked at the arm rest of the coach and turned her head into the pillows on the coach. She continued to whimper and mumble out apologies and 'come back's'. L frowned once more as he kneeled on the floor close to Alana's head and began to run his fingers through the white locks that now reach passed her shoulders. Alana continued to toss for about three more minutes. In that time L's worry increased tenfold.

* * *

Alana wouldn't tell L what her dream was about. It was too difficult to explain to him that her dreams were horrible and should never be relived no matter how much people thought she should speak of them. She would never tell L how hard it was for her to believe that he really was there and really alive and really did love her. Alana sniggled lightly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror over the bathroom vanity. She had just gotten rid of L after she had woken up on the coach. He was being very persistent in trying to find out what was wrong and what was happening in her head.

Alana took a deep breath and splashed water onto her face. She needed to come out of the bathroom before L decided to come back upstairs and break down the door. Alana smiled at the thought of him breaking into the room as she opened the door and started to follow the sounds of pans hitting each other in the kitchen.

Alana stepped into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. L was standing at the counter next to the oven with finished pastries sitting on the counter. "Was I really in there for that long?" Alana questioned as she eyed the muffins and brownies.

"You were in there for a while, yes." L returned smoothly as he placed the cake batter into three pans.

Alana shook her head as she stepped farther into the room and the full smell of the brownies hit her nose. Immediately her stomach began to growl and she picked one of them up in her fingers. L turned to watch her after he put the cake pans into the oven. Never had Alana eaten sweets, it was something that she just didn't consume, but here she was now considering to eat the bar of chocolaty goodness.

"Are you really going to eat that?" L questioned lightly as the brownie got closer and closer to Alana's lips in a very slow procession.

"I think I am, actually." Alana laughed as she bit into the treat,

As Alana chewed, she saw L watching her curiously. She knew that it was strange to see her eat sweets and for herself it was a brand new experience. The brownie was good, the chocolate made her feel better but that was probably the chemical in the chocolate that caused the endorphins to rush her brain. With a soft smile, Alana ate half the brownie before giving it back to L to finish.

* * *

_Alana was standing on the beach, watching the waves crash upon the shore. The sun was sinking below the horizon and she felt at peace. She didn't know what to think as she stood there, she only knew that L would show up soon. She waited patiently for his appearance and she was not disappointed. He came up from the water, his hair plastered to his deathly pale skin. His eyes were filled with anger as he marched upon the shore and stood in front of her. Alana took in his appearance with fear in her heart and sadness causing her eyes to sting with tears. _

_L's shirt was plastered to him as were his jeans from when he came from the ocean. He was scowling at her, his hands balled into fists at his side. Alana knew what he was thinking, she knew what he would say. She knew that he was right in all accounts._

"_Why did you do it?" L growled at her, his eyes never opening them from their narrowed glare. _

"_I…I...I couldn't get to you in time!" Alana gasped out, unable to really breathe as she tried to speak._

"_Why did you leave me, Alana? I thought you loved me, but instead you left me to die!"_

"_You told me to go to Watari, to save him!" Alana screamed, terrified that he thought she didn't love him. "By the time I got back, they were already taking you away from me!"_

"_You didn't even fight to get to me! You just let Matsuda hold you back! You don't care about me! You don't care about how I died or that I even died! You just wanted to me out of the way so you could rise in the ranks of detectives!" L yelled back, his furious face in her own as she cowered before him._

"_That isn't true!" Alana whimpered, her eyes spilling tears down her cheeks as the sky darkened and rain began to pour down upon them. However, the rain only seemed to touch only Alana. "I do love you and I did try to fight to save you!"_

_L gave a harsh laugh as he shook his head, "No, you never cared. You never even truly loved me."_

_Alana gasped as she fell to her knees and continued to look up at him, "That isn't true." Alana whispered._

"_I've died, Alana, and it is all your fault!"_

* * *

"No!" Alana yelled as she shot up from her spot in bed and felt someone's arm fall from around her.

The bedroom was dark and the quilt was around her waist. Alana watched as the moonlight that shone through the window at the top of the bed lit up L's face as he turned her face to look at her. Instead of looking angry as he had in her dream, he looked concerned and loving as he wiped tears from her cheeks. Alana couldn't believe that he was there, that he really was alive and really had not felt as if she didn't love him. She felt her face crumple as tears fell down her face and threw her arms around L to hold him close.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" L whispered after five minutes of Alana's crying fit. His voice was filled with helplessness as if he didn't know what else to do but get her to talk.

"You…you think I don't love you because I couldn't save you." Alana sobbed in a whisper as she clung to his shoulders, not wanting to see his face turn to fury.

"I will always love you, Alana Greene. I love you now, I loved you then, and I will love you until the day I really do die." L whispered as he brought his hand to her hair and held her face into his shoulder. "I couldn't have been saved, Alana. I wasn't really dying."

"I know…You told me before, but…the dream still comes." Alana whimpered as she pulled herself closer, needing to feel him there beside her and needing to know that he really did love her.

L sighed as he pulled away after another ten minutes had passed. "I'm sorry, Alana. If I would have known that this could happen to you, I would have let you know what I had planned. I just thought that you would be safer without knowing anything. Please, forgive me, love. I will never do this to you again."

Alana smiled weakly as she looked him in the eye, she knew that he was telling the truth and it made everything almost better. "I'm just going to have to tell you that you said that, then." Alana joked as she picked her hand off his shoulder and placed it on his cheek. "I just can't really believe that you are alive and that you don't feel any hatred towards me for not saving you."

"I could never hate you, Alana. You saved Watari and even if I would have died on that day, I would have to love you for that alone. You saved the man that has been my father since the day my real parents died. I love you even more now because you did that for me. I wouldn't have known what to do had Watari died. I would have been in a pit of depression for the rest of my life and I would rather that never happen." L explained before putting a sweet kiss upon Alana's forehead. "I want you to tell me when you see me again in one of those horrible dreams that I said to fuck off."

Alana laughed at this, never having expected L to curse at all. It was one of the most charming things she had ever heard come from his mouth. "I'll do just that." Alana giggled out as she wrapped her arms around him once more and brought them both back to their pillows. "I think I'll do that now, actually."

"Good." L nodded his head and placed his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I'll be right here if you need me."


	28. A New World

**Chapter XXVII**

**_A New World_**

**"_The important work of moving the world forward does not wait to be done by perfect men."_**

**_- George Eliot_**

* * *

Years passed and Alana stayed with L. She continued to get updates on the investigation from Matsuda and was now planning on having a meeting with Misa Amane for 'old time sakes'. Alana passed through the airport where her private jet had landed. L had given her an ear piece as a communication device. He was not at all happy that she was leaving to speak with Misa. He would have rather Alana stay at the beach house and use a computer to speak with Misa. Alana couldn't do that, she needed to speak with Misa in person. She had to give Misa proof.

Apparently Misa had an apartment in America for her use when she came for a shooting or an interview. Misa was also the same as she had been before. She still was short, but she decided to wear her hair down and actually wore different styles of clothes than her little Lolita attire. Alana was hoping that she could get Misa swerved to her side before anyone else had to die.

Alana passed through the airport and stepped into the taxi that was waiting for her in Los Angeles. She was very excited to speak with Misa and was very glad that she had decided to meet with the young movie star at a crowded restaurant. She watched the businesses that they passed in the busy streets and wondered once again if there was a way to have done this that wouldn't have caused any problems for herself or L.

When Alana stepped out of the taxi in front of the hotel where she would be staying and also have dinner with Misa in the restaurant. She carefully smoothed out her white dress as the bell hop grabbed her things from the taxi's trunk. Alana grabbed her laptop case and placed it over her shoulder. She would not let this bag out of her sight.

The bellhop followed her into the hotel after she paid the driver. After getting her keys, using the name Alana Lawliet, she headed to the elevator to go up to the top floor where Watari had put cameras so L could keep tabs on her. Once the elevator doors shut, Alana turned carefully to look at the bellhop who was supposed to be a Wammy's kid who had graduated a while ago and came to be a private detective in LA.

"John?" Alana questioned softly as she turned to completely face him.

"Mrs. Lawliet, it is a pleasure to meet you." The blond haired man said with a soft smile. "I never thought that L would actually decide to get married, but here stands the proof that someone did get through that cold hard exterior."

"Well, it wasn't really all that hard." Alana laughed softly as she looked at her white heeled feet.

"Now, I want you to know that I'm going to be staying the room right next door to yours. We've made sure that they are adjoining. Watari wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you. If you need anything, just come to me and I'll make sure that you get whatever it is that you need. My cell phone number is on the pad by your room phone and the cameras are in most every room. The only room that doesn't have one is the bathroom. The restaurant down stairs is also under scrutiny. When the waitress, she works for me so you know, leads you to a table there will be a microphone in the potted plant. I'm letting you know this so nothing else happens that you would rather no one know about." John explained quickly before the elevator doors opened.

"Of course." Alana nodded as she headed out of the elevator and down the hall to her room.

Alana knew that she would have to tell Misa that Light had kissed her and about the other things that he had done throughout the investigation. She had already told L and he had thought it funny that she was able to elbow him in the gut. Alana smiled at the memory and opened her door. Once she was inside, she decided to wave slightly to the camera she knew was in the webcam on top of the television.

"I hope that you enjoy your stay here, Mrs. Lawliet." John smiled after taking her bags to her bedroom. With a wink, he ducked out of the room.

Alana sighed as she fell onto the sofa in front of the television. "Please tell me that there really aren't any cameras in the bathroom, Lawliet." She stated in a soft voice so if anyone outside were to hear her, they wouldn't think anything of it. She did know, however, that L would be able to hear every word she spoke from the microphone that was placed on one of her crowns in her mouth.

"Of course there isn't. I would never invade your privacy to that degree." L's voice came through loud and clear from the ear piece in her right ear.

"Good." Alana laughed before standing up and going towards her bedroom to gather her clothes. "I need to take a shower. I'll put the ear piece on the counter."

"That's fine. You can leave the door open if you want. The camera in the bedroom has a clear shot into the bathroom as long as the door is left open." L standing in a nonchalant way.

Alana turned her face to the camera that was hidden in the thick red drapes and rolled her eyes at it. "Didn't you get enough while I was home with you?"

"I just figured that it would be interesting to do it this way." L stated and Alana could almost hear the shrug of his shoulders.

She laughed as she shook her head and got a beige skirt and jacket from her bag and carefully unfolded the white blouse that went with it. She wanted to seem professional tonight for the meeting. Alana looked at the outfit and then headed off to the bathroom with her own personal toiletries. "I'm getting off now, L. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." L responded and Alana knew that he would be staring at those screens with a large smile on his face and a look of disbelief in his eyes.

* * *

Alana stepped into the restaurant at six thirty that night. She looked around carefully before she found the woman she was looking for. Misa Amane was sitting casually at a table in the corner that was hidden from the rest of the patrons and would give them a descent amount of privacy for the night. Alana checked to make sure that her engagement ring was hidden beneath her shirt and that her ribbon was positioned to hide the chain that was around her neck and not covered up by the blouse and jacket. She stepped confidently through the room and passed through many people who were watching her.

Misa looked up at the sound of Alana's heels and smiled brightly upon seeing the older woman. "Aly! You look better than those webcams show!" Misa exclaimed as she stood up to hug the albino woman.

"You look good too, Misa." Alana smiled as she returned the hug and then quickly broke away so they could sit down.

Misa sat down and brushed her blond hair from her face and looked intently at her folded hands that were sitting on the table. "You kept telling me about Light and I never believed you. I can't even believe that he would try to kiss you." Misa shuddered at that and looked up with fury in her eyes. "I saw the bruise you left on him. He said that it was from helping Matsu hold you back."

Alana smiled sympathetically at the young woman in front of her but before she could say anything, the waitress came by and placed menus on the table. "I'm sorry for keeping you ladies waiting. What can I get you to drink?" The woman asked in a smooth voice with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Just a water please." Alana returned pleasantly with a quick glance at the waitress. It was the right one anyway with her fake brunette wig and brown contacts masking her true identity just in case Misa tried to kill her.

"The same for me too." Misa agreed but didn't bother with giving the waitress a single glance.

With the waitress gone, Alana turned her attention back to the woman before her. Alana did catch sight of the plant that was supposed to be on the table, but was actually hanging above it. Apparently someone decided that it would be a giveaway if the light reflected of the camera lens that was now placed on the bottom of the pot. She reached across the white clothed table to grip Misa's hand in her own. "I'm really sorry, Misa. I really didn't want to have to tell you that but I thought you would want to know."

Misa smiled as she held onto Alana's hand. "Is it true that Rem died to protect me?" Misa whispered out, not wanting other people to overhear this part of the conversation.

"It is, but I was under the impression that there wasn't that much that could have been done had the fake rule really been proven false. If Light and you were really Kiras then it would have been difficult to get people to believe the method of the killing. L and I discussed that a lot with Rem present, trying to find a way to make the charges stick but we couldn't really find one. Rem listened to it all so I don't understand why she would have done it. The only thing I could think of that would have caused that would have been if Light said something to her that made her do it. She always seemed to listen to Light, almost follow him everywhere he went." Alana sighed as she brought her hand back to her side of the table and rubbed her temple with two fingers. "I wouldn't have believed it, but he did tell me right before…right before he kissed me that the only way I could survive was if I joined him. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I'm certain that it involved me doing some kind of favor for him."

Misa shook her head as she placed her hands to either side of her face. "I just can't believe it. I never really thought that Light could do that to anyone. Is it wrong that I still love him?" Misa asked as she looked up from the table cloth.

"No, it's not wrong. It's just a complication for matters, I guess." Alana smiled softly before she looked up at the waitress who was bringing over the glasses of water for the two.

"Are you ready to make your orders?" The waitress questioned as she sat both the glasses down in front of the women.

"Just a fruit salad for me, a small one." Alana picked up her glass with a soft smile and took a small sip.

"A regular salad." Misa returned as she continued to stare dejectedly downwards.

The waitress walked away, giving Alana a confident smile. Alana rolled her eyes softly upwards at the camera and placed her glass back down. "Misa, I think the best thing you could do would be to get away from Light. He's dangerous and I think once he is finished with you, he will just kill you. I'd rather not have that happen."

Misa's head shot up and her eyes widened. "Are you serious? Do you really think he'd kill me?" Misa whispered softly, not understanding anything that was going on right now.

"Have you seen the news reports, Misa? Kira's name is everywhere and when someone doesn't do as Kira says, he kills them. I'm not sure who is doing the killing right now, but I know that you would have never started if it wasn't for what Kira had done to save you before. Light has used this devotion you have for him just for his own gain. He'll get rid of you, Misa. I hate to say that to you, but it's true. Light can't feel love or any affection. All he wants to do is become a god, the power that the Death Note gives him has gone to his head." Alana explained in a quiet and calming tone, not wanting to upset the woman in front of her any more than need be.

"I don't want to believe it. I really don't. He killed the man who killed my parents." Misa whispered.

"_We can get Light on this conversation alone." _L's voice came from Alana's ear for the first time since she left her room. She had to fight with herself not to jump at it.

"I'm sure that there is a way to stop Light so he can never own a Death Note again, Misa, but I'm going to need your help to corner him." Alana whispered, leaning forward on the table. She needed to end this now before she gave too much information.

"I don't think I can do that. I still owe Light too much." Misa whimpered as she looked away from the table and across the room. "Besides, I can't get a hold of the Death Note with Light still at the apartment."

Alana paused as she looked down. She knew that it would be risky. She knew that it could cause a lot of bad things to happen, but it needed to happen. "Do you think you could get Light to leave your apartment?" Alana questioned quietly.

"What do you mean?" Misa and L's voiced came at the same time and it almost caused Alana to smile.

"I mean that if the Death Note is there, locked away somewhere, then the Shinigami who once owned it would have to be around too." Alana explained, leaning back in her seat as she continued to stare at her companion. "If I could speak with him, I wouldn't even need to touch the Death Note."

"The only problem is that Ryuuk doesn't own the notebook we have. He took it from someone else. I can get Light out of there and may be able to get Ryuuk to stay there. It shouldn't be that hard if I buy a lot of apples first." Misa brightened up immediately, "Why would you need to talk to him?"

"If I could talk to Ryuuk, I may be able to get him to answer some questions that Rem wouldn't for fear of implicating you of being Kira. I may even be able to find a way to get both you and Light off this entire thing and Kira to just disappear." Alana stated simply, feeling pleased with herself by the time their salads reached their table.

"Alright! I'll be able to do that tonight. I can send you a message telling you that I've got it taken care of if you want." Misa smiled brightly as she dipped her fork into her salad.

"Don't worry about that. I can have someone drive you to your apartment and then wait around the corner until you leave. No one will even realize they were there." Alana promised.

* * *

Alana waited for two hours after her dinner date with Misa. L had to agree that the idea held merit, but at the same time he didn't want her going to the apartment. Alana was parked three blocks away and was waiting for John to call her to say that Misa and Light had left the building. Misa had said that she could probably get Light away from the apartment for at least one hour but she was hoping for two. Alana was going to try to be in and out in less than forty-five minutes. John was going to stay at his post to make sure that if Light and Misa did come back before Alana was finished, he could side track them and try to get Misa's autograph. The young woman was already in formed of this so she was ready just in case this really did happen.

Alana breathed a sigh of relief when her cell phone rang and it was John's number. "Have they gone yet?" Alana answered quickly, keeping her voice low even though no one was around to hear her as she sat in her darkened car.

"Yep, they just headed out. They're driving somewhere. Do you want me to follow them or wait here?" John replied.

"Stay where you are. We are going to keep to the plan. Besides, Light would be able to tell if someone was trailing him." Alana stated as she started her car and headed down the road. "I'm parking a block away and will be walking up to the building."

'Got it. I'll see you soon." John hung up the phone.

"I hope that the Shinigami really is there." Alana spoke out loud so L could hear her and hopefully reply.

"I'm pretty sure. Misa said that Ryuuk didn't like to come with them. He was always staying at the apartment. John even confirmed after he dropped her off that they had stopped to get a bunch of apples before heading home." L's voice came back through the ear piece but it was slightly muffled as if he was eating something.

"Are you eating cake, L?" Alana chuckled as she pulled over and got out of the car so she could continue on foot.

"Yes, it is really good cake too." L stated happily.

Alana chuckled and headed down the road. She needed to get to the building in a timely manner and once she passed John's car and he gave her a friendly wave, she headed in side. She acted as if she belonged there and started up the stairs. John was having the cameras in the building to have slight malfunctions at the moment, so she was very happy to know that no one would know she had been there. Alana tried not to skip down the third floor hallway as she headed to the fourth door on the left. She knocked on the door before she tried the knob. Alana chuckled as she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the key that Misa had given her at dinner.

Once the door was securely shut and locked behind her, Alana looked around the apartment. It was neat and tidy, everything in a certain place. It looked just like Light's bedroom had when they had put cameras all over the Yagami household. Alana cocked her head to the side and decided to stand in the middle of the living room as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Ryuuk, are you here?" She questioned in a sing-song voice that gave her a chuckle from L.

"How did you know I was here?" A dark Shinigami appeared from a wall that housed a door. Alana could only assume that the door led to a bathroom or bedroom.

Alana glanced over the Shinigami and noticed that it had skeletal wings, purple lips, purple eyes, and white skin. He was also very dark where Rem had been as white as Alana. The albino woman bowed her head, "You must be Master Ryuuk. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can see me?" Ryuuk questioned as he cocked his head to the side and then his face broke out in one of the creepiest smiles Alana had ever seen. "You must be that girl Light curses."

"I suppose that would be me. Alana Greene, at your service." Alana smiled politely and then decided it was time to get down to business. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, Ryuuk spoke first.

"That's not your name." he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Alana questioned, her eyes widening. Was Rem lying when she said that Alana didn't have a name or life span? Did Rem try to protect her as well?

"I feel fear around you because you could kill me. To Shinigami you are call Seimei no hakobi-shu, The Bringer of Life. I know that Alana Greene cannot be your real name because we have always known what your real name was, Seimei. What is it that you want with me?" Ryuuk explained carefully, keeping a good deal of distance between them.

Alana wanted to ask more about this Bringer of Life thing, but she was going to run out of time. "I need to know if there is a way for a human that owns a Death Note to never be able to own one again." Alana stated quickly, straightening up her back as she spoke.

"The only way to do it is to destroy the Note that they are using." Ryuuk explained and then brought out a Death Note from behind his back. "This isn't the one that's been used in the Kira murders. This one is just mine."

Alana nodded her head as she looked at it with curiosity. "Since you're here though, that means that Light and Misa have a Death Note. Does that mean that they took it with them or is it still here?"

"Light always takes it with him. He wouldn't leave it around here just in case someone like you gets in." Ryuuk laughed. His laugh was a chocking sound like 'hyuk hyuk hyuk'. Alana felt shivers run up her spine and it wasn't from the coldness she felt from being around a Shinigami.

"Alright, then I can't do this now." Alana contemplated her ways to save all of this and decided that she should just leave it at this tonight. "Very well, thank you for your help , Master Ryuuk. I hope that our conversation can stay private?"

"Of course, Seimei. I would rather not have you coming back to cut my throat." Ryuuk winked at her.

Alana once more hid a shudder and smiled politely. "Thank you. I'll see myself out."

* * *

Alana left the next day to go back to her island home. Airport security was lax and there was no one dealing in crime. She was surprised to see all of this. It was a good world, but Alana also noticed that people were being very cautious with who they spoke with and what they did. No one wanted to get on Kira's bad side. She frowned as she entered the airport and went through what security there was. She didn't understand why she was going this way when she would be heading to the private hangers to take L's private jet back home.

Alana smiled at herself before she felt something roll to a stop against her right leg. She looked down and noticed a small plush toy and as she bent down to gather it from the floor saw a couple with a three year old daughter. Alana smiled as she walked over to the family of three and passed the toy back over, "Here you go, poppet." Alana used her British voice that fooled a lot of people that didn't grow up in Britain.

"Thank you so much!" The young girl spoke excitedly, but her father quickly pulled her away.

"Thank you for giving the toy back." The mother nodded her head, but her face was set in a grim line.

Alana continued to smile as she backed away from the family. "It was no problem at all. Enjoy your flight."

The two parents nodded before rushing their daughter away. Alana frowned as she turned around and headed towards the doors that led to the private hangers. She remembered when she was able to actually stand and speak to parents that had small children after giving a dropped toy back. They used to be friendly with each other and on more than one occasion she was asked to have coffee with the parents as the child sat and colored. Now, however, the times had changed. Kira was instilling fear into everyone.

Alana wondered if Light thought that all of this was actually devotion from the people everywhere. She knew that Light must not realize that people were being careful around each other. Light probably only realized that there was no more crime happening throughout the world and thought that it was his new laws that caused it to happen. No, it wasn't any law. People stopped committing crimes because they were afraid of dying at the hands of Kira.

Alana settled onto her flight and opened her laptop to start compiling notes and data that she picked up while she was in the city. She wondered if it would be better if they just killed Light or if L came back into the investigation.


	29. L Returns

**Author's Note**

**So...here are the next three updates. The third one is the end. **

**I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It means so much that people have enjoyed it so much! Thank you so so so much from the bottom of my heart!**

**I also wish to thank everyone who has read the story but never reviewed. Seriously, you guys are very important as well. **

**Also, even though I know they won't read this because not all of them like fanfiction, I wish to thank my friends who annoyed me and sometimes picked fun at me for reading or writing fanfictions. If it wasn't for them...well, I'd probably have already done something really stupid and not been here to this day. So, thanks guys for believing in me and always being there for me even at my darkest times!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII**

**_L Returns_**

**"_Do not fear to be eccentric in opinion, for every opinion now accepted was once eccentric."_**

**_- Bertrand Russell_**

* * *

Alana lounged on the bed three nights after she returned to the house L had built for her. She was reading a book as L argued with Watari on the phone. Alana smiled softly to herself as she glanced up to see L fall into a chair at an antique vanity. She knew what the conversation was about, but didn't want to really believe it if she didn't have to. She turned her attention back to her book right when her laptop beeped to tell her she had an incoming communication.

Alana stood from the bed and sat in the corner of the bedroom she had taken over as her office when she went in there at night. She opened the laptop and smiled at who she saw sitting on the other side. "Near! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" Alana questioned with a caring smile as she leaned back in her chair.

She heard L stop talking and his footsteps walking over to her. However, he did not come into view on the screen so as not to frighten Near. "I wanted to know if L was with you." Near stated bluntly, twirling a lock of his white hair around his equally white finger.

Alana chuckled and looked up to catch L's shocked eyes. "I suppose you would have wondered why the casket was so light." Alana nodded her head and motioned for L to join her. "Yes, L is with me."

"Good. I was given a message by Mello that a Misa Amane, the supposed Second Kira, was meeting with you, Alana. I wanted to know what it was about just in case it could help with the investigation." Near explained carefully, his grey eyes darting between the two adults.

"It was about Shinigami actually. I learned quite a lot and we have decided to do something about it. I'm not sure if the information would help you or not." Alana explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I understand, Alana." Near nodded his head and turned his impassive face to L. "Do you want your investigation back, L?"

"Hmmm…" L mumbled as he placed his thumbnail to his lips. Alana smiled up at him as she already knew his answer. "It would make things easier and it may cause Light to slip. He will try to kill me again, but that doesn't matter at the moment." L nodded his head, "I suppose I should take my position back since I'm not really dead."

Near gave a rare smile and nodded his head, "Very well. I will keep the SPK up and running just in case we need them. I will also inform Mello that he can stop being stupid and contact you for more information."

Alana spoke up now as she leaned forward, "Will you be going back to Wammy's House, Near? Alec and Fayette have been asking about you."

Near looked down at the toys that were scattered around him on the floor. Alana noted that one of the robots seemed to be missing an arm and was chipped in places, he would need a new one. Near looked up quickly and gave his final answer, "I can speak to Roger about returning, but I'm not sure if he will allow it."

Near shut off the connection. Alana shook her head slightly and looked over at L. "He seems to be even more serious than before." Alana chuckled.

"Yes, well, he has been under a great deal of stress. I know that if I didn't have you, I probably would have had a natural heart attack before this case was over." L stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Alana shuddered and shook her head, "If you say something like that again, I'll beat you."

L smiled brightly and grabbed her up into his arms. She landed against his chest and laughed. "I could get used to just being here alone with you, Alana. We don't have to hide from anyone and we don't have to worry about people finding out about us. Our only neighbor is the old lady up the beach and she never comes here."

Alana smiled softly as she ran her hand over the side of L's face. The skin was warm and smooth, just as it had been the first time she had ever touched his face. Emotions whirled within her and she couldn't believe that this man before her was going to be hers once this case was over. "You promised Near that you would be coming out of hiding. We best pack and get things set up around here while we're gone." Alana stated simply before she placed a soft and gentle kiss upon his lips.

"You would remind me of that, wouldn't you?" L groaned but let go of her all the same.

"If we get on the plane tomorrow morning, we should be able to make it to Japan by nightfall." Alana continued as if she didn't hear L's complaining.

With a sigh, L conceded to packing a bag and preparing things for their departure.

* * *

The flight was entertaining for the simple reason, L was curled up in his seat and staring at his computer screen. Alana had given L all of the information she had gathered through Matsuda and Misa. It was a nice twist that she was able to get Misa to believe anything that made Light look bad, but at the same time Misa had always been faithful to Rem. She had owed Rem a lot for the simple fact that Rem helped her in many situations.

Alana leaned back in her own seat as she went over everything she had learned. Matsuda said that the investigation was slowing down and Light was starting to wonder out loud if they should really bother to catch Kira. Misa had contacted Alana just last night to confess that she was acting as Kira using Ryuuk's Death Note, but that she was going to try to spell names wrong or think of different faces while writing the names. Ryuuk had said that the only way to make sure that Light and Misa could never own a Death Note again would be if the Death Notes they were using were destroyed. That would mean that Alana needed to touch them.

She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to ignore everything that was happening at the moment. Watari had contacted her with information for wedding preparations and was even offering to take care of everything as long as she agreed to it. Alana couldn't have thought of a better offer at the moment and decided that the best thing to do was to continue with what was really happening in the present with this case. Alana had agreed that Watari could take care of the preparations and he had sent over a few designs for a cake. Alana had smiled at that and allowed L to look over the designs earlier that morning. L was the expert when it came to anything sweet. Apparently he was very excited about shoving cake into Alana's face.

"Maybe you should rest, Alana." John's kind voice came from nearby.

Alana jumped as she turned her head towards the young man who had decided to take up position as Watari for this trip. It made things a lot easier and also allowed the real Watari to stay safely in England so nothing bad could happen to him. She smiled and shook her head, "No, that's alright. I was just thinking of everything that has happened so far. There is a lot to get done in both the case and in my personal affairs."

John laughed at this and nodded his head, "I have to agree. Watari was saying that he was having a difficult time coming up with people to sketch a wedding dress for you. He wants everything to be perfect for the wedding."

Alana nodded and noticed that L was looking up with that goofy smile he always gave when someone mentioned the wedding or engagement. Alana smiled back at him and then pointed to the computer screen. He grimaced, but continued with his work.

The rest of the flight went by in silence as Alana thought of ways to get things to work for the best.

* * *

L was watching Alana as they settled into a hotel room. He could tell that she was tired and anxious to know what would be happening now. He felt horrible to have brought her back into all of this, but at the same time knew that she would have never been left behind. L needed her here as well if they were going to try to stop a court case or other things of the like. They needed to get to Light, get him to act like Kira once he caught sight of L. The detective pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache and decided that a cup of coffee was needed.

"Here, L." John spoke brightly once L opened his eyes. John had just sat a cup of coffee in front of him with the sugar bowl. "I think this should help. I'm making a cake now and it should be done in about half an hour."

L nodded his head in thanks as he grabbed the cup and placed twelve sugar cubes into it. He took a quick gulp of it and continued to think about different ways that Alana's plan could be perfected. Truthfully, L would be happy if Alana stayed out o f the plan completely, but she wanted to do her part as well and it would be easier to accomplish what needed to be done if Alana did what she said she was going to do. L couldn't find a way to make the plan better or to take Alana out of the equation until she had to be there. He frowned as he scanned the computer page in front of him.

Alana stood from her seat on the couch and moved towards the chair that L occupied. He tried not to show that he was watching, but it was difficult when she sat on the arm of his chair and leaned forward to shut the computer screen. He finally looked up at her to see that she was smiling. "You've been looking at the same page for an hour. I know that you've been going over all of this stuff on the way over here and I know that you have it memorized by now. Go take a nap." Alana instructed as she continued to sit on the arm of the chair, but her smile dropped into a look of concern.

L sighed and shook his head, "I can't. I need to be prepared for my major entrance into the case. Near has finally gotten a hold of Mello and Mello will be contacting me shortly. He doesn't believe that I am actually alive."

Alana laughed at this and stood from the chair. "I'll answer the call, you take a nap."

L shook his head one more time but stood up. He knew when he was facing a losing battle. He bent down once he stood and gave Alana a quick kiss before heading off to his room.

* * *

Matsuda was very interested in catching Kira and he showed this by good detective work on paper. L was almost shocked that these descriptions of the meetings were from Matsuda, but Alana said that it was the case. Everything was there, where each of the homes were where they met and what rooms they used, who else was in the home at the time, what was discussed, what was done, what was found, and most importantly what Light said that caught Matsuda as strange and even a few quotes that just didn't seem to be like Light at all.

L didn't understand everything that he read for Light didn't even seem to be trying to convince anyone that he was still innocent. It almost seemed as if Light was making everyone think that this case was pointless. L frowned as he lowered the top of Alana's laptop to see the woman bringing him his own laptop.

"Mello on line one." Alana winked lightly with a soft smile spreading across her face before placing the laptop on the table.

"Thank you, love." L nodded as he immediately began to look at the computer screen to see a very shocked blond haired boy.

L had to admit that boy did not describe Mello anymore. Mello's blond locks were still chin length and his blue eyes that were normally narrowed were wide with shock and fear while his lean body was covered in leather. A bar of chocolate was dropped and forgotten on the couch next to where he had been lounging. Now Mello was on the floor as he gapped at the computer screen.

Matt, Mello's long time friend from the orphanage, was leaning over the back of the couch with a large grin on his pale face as a cigarette drooped from his lips. Matt's brown hair was at the moment pushed back by a pair of goggles he usually used to be on the computer or play games. Matt was dressed in his usual way of tee shirts and jeans. It seemed that some things just never changed.

"As you can see, I am truly alive." L commented carefully and caused Alana to laugh from out in the living room where she had been listening in on the conversation using the spare laptop that Matsuda had brought back to them.

* * *

"Matsuda, are you sure that it's safe to meet here twice in one week? We had decided to go to my place today." Light was complaining as they walked up the front walk.

Alana rolled her eyes as she stood in the shadows of the living room. Tonight's meeting was to be held at night and it had been scheduled at Light's apartment, but Matsuda claimed that he couldn't make it over there for gas reasons and that he had cooked a large dinner for everyone. Alana smiled softly as the front door opened. She stepped quietly in her bare feet towards the chair directly under a lamp that would turn on when the light switch was hit. It would draw eyes immediately to her and she knew that the entire investigation team was now present in Matsuda's home.

"It'll be okay. The neighbors are mostly gone and I don't think Kira is watching for dinner parties. Besides, last time we didn't really do much, did we?" Matsuda questioned carefully as he stepped up to the doorway into the living room and flipped on the light.

Alana had her heels crossed as she sat in the chair in a white pants suit. She had decided to look professional today and had pinned her much longer hair back at the nape of her neck with a simple clip. Her emerald eyes shown from her pale face brightly as she took in the sight of Light after so long.

Light Yagami had aged and the insanity that the Death Note had only started to bring into him seemed to have taken control. There was a twitch to his dominant hand as his eyes fell upon her and a sneer crossed his face. Alana was sure that he was remembering the bruise that she had to have left when she had kissed him before. She was pretty sure that was the case actually when the sneer turned into a slight grimace.

"I thought you had left the investigation and gone back to school, Alana." Light stated conversationally, trying to keep the glare from his face until he was able to step in front of Matsuda.

"I've graduated already with top honors. I was working on my degrees while on the Kira case and after I left I was able to put about three more majors onto the other two I had before and finished quite quickly. I now have a Doctorate in Psychology and Sociology, Master degrees in Anthropology, Criminal Justice, and Criminal Behavior. I have decided to stay on as A for the time being until I can find a successor. I'm going to need one for when I go on my honeymoon." Alana shrugged her shoulders lightly as she smiled softly.

Light stiffened as he stepped forward and around Matsuda. "What do you mean a honeymoon? Who proposed?"

"L did of course!" Alana laughed as she showed her ring to the murderer before her.

Light's face paled as he looked at the ring and then glanced up as a door opened that was just slightly off the living room. All of the task force was standing near Matsuda at the entrance to the room, but on the left side was a door that led to the bathroom in Matsuda's home. Standing in the doorway that now shone with light was the one and only L.

Alana enjoyed seeing Light's face go even whiter and see him back up several steps in shock, fear, and anger. It was the sight of L that caused the other Task Force members to step forward. They all seemed very happy to see him back from the dead, to see him standing there and ready to lead them in the quest to find Kira.

"Hello, Kira." L spoke calmly as he padded into the room in his usual blue jeans and white shirt, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

The room was silent until Light exploded.


	30. Kira's Downfall

**Author's Note**

**Almost the last chapter!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX**

**_Kira's Downfall_**

**"_Your attitude, not your aptitude, determines your altitude."_**

**_- Zig Ziglar_**

* * *

Light just stared for several moments as L folded himself into a chair on the opposite side of the lamp that Alana sat under. The two detectives watched him. Alana was fighting a smile as L took in everything that the young man did. Alana knew that L had sufficient evidence now to lock Light Yagami up for the rest of his life for being Kira and killing many of thousands of people. Alana also knew that Light was about to give himself away.

"How can you still be alive?" Light whispered out, bracing himself against a wall so as not to fall to his knees.

"Well, the Shinigami Rem and I had a deal and made a plan. She was to act as if she were to kill me and Watari had volunteered his services to die so Rem would also die since she was doing this to save human lives. She was protecting Misa from you, Kira. Rem knew that you would quickly tire of Misa and that soon Misa would fulfill her duty and she would be of no use to you. Rem knew that you would kill Misa for her Death Note and that you would quickly use everything to your advantage. The only thing that I had forgotten when I had made this plan was that Alana can bring people back from the dead. She had wanted to do this to me, but I was not dead and I was not dying. As such, I made her go save Watari. This meant that when Alana returned, she saw my body leaving in an ambulance and thought that I was truly dead. It worked in the plan perfectly because that would mean that Watari, who is still alive, was able to get the files from the old investigation back and give them to my true successors which I hear you have been in contact with. I also have heard that you are not doing a very good job as L, Kira. I should never had said you could be a good successor to me if you weren't evil." L shook his head at the end of the sentence and bit at his thumb nail. "So, to answer your question simply…I'm still alive because I was never dead."

The task force had ended up sitting somewhere in the living room as L explained his story. Alana watched as they all took this in and then turned towards Light to see what truly would happen now.

Light's face contorted into anger as he watched the dark haired detective. Alana felt as if she should get up and smack him for that hateful look, but decided that it wouldn't do any good. Besides, Light would probably try to use her as a hostage to escape the room. It was at that moment that the front door bell rang. Alana smiled brightly as she jumped from her chair. "I will get that, Matsuda-Chan. I invited five people over to witness this and I believe one of them may have brought an extra."

Matsuda nodded as Alana hurried from the room to pull open the door. Alana smiled once again as she saw the entire group standing outside waiting for her.

There was Misa who decided that a black dress was appropriate for the meeting, Mello who was in his usual leather, Near who was in his white pajamas, Watari was there wearing a suit and looking charming as ever, and John was wearing a suit as well as he stood at the back. However, floating at the front of the group was Ryuuk. Alana smiled at him and bowed her head. "I hope that all of you can see what I can?" Alana questioned everyone that was standing on the porch.

"Yep and I would rather be away from it." Mello mumbled. "John made Matt go back to the orphanage."

"Matt should have stayed at the orphanage, Mello. However, that's a discussion for another day. I am guessing that Alana has asked us all here for a different reason?" Watari smiled and his blue eyes twinkled from behind his glasses.

Alana nodded her head and made her face go blank. "It's time." She said simply and stood aside to allow the group of people into the house.

Alana took the group back into the sitting room and allowed them to sit in chairs as Light's face began to grow even more fearful.

"Misa, what are you doing?" Light questioned quickly, trying to catch hold of him.

"Light, you know exactly what I am doing here. I'm done being the Second Kira." Misa stated simply as she brought the Death Note she had hidden in her bag out and handed it out to Alana.

"You can't do that!" Light finally broke. "If you do that then we can never be together! We can't live in a world where only good people can live!"

Misa smiled sadly and shook her head. "I've already cut my life in half for you two times, Light. I'm done. If you want to be with me, you'll give up the Death Note and all of this god nonsense."

Alana took the Death Note from Misa and as soon as her fingers touched the cover, the book was aflame. Alana held onto the Note until there were only ashes left in her hands, the flames never harmed her at all. However, the fire was a brilliant white color where when she had touched only the page long ago it had been a smoldering orange flame. Alana looked towards Matsuda who was now heading over with the second Death Note.

"No! Ryuk! Kill them!" Light shouted as he lounged towards Alana.

Alana gasped as she tried to move away but also not touch Ryuuk. This caused her to crash into a wall and Light to grab onto her. Alana struggled as she felt his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back. L and the others were immediately on their feet as they noticed what was happening. Matsuda dropped the Death Note as he reached for his gun. Alana knew what Matsuda would do the moment he had a clear shot of Light.

"Don't do anything, any of you. If you shoot me, Matsuda, Alana will only heal me." Light laughed as he backed towards the entrance to the room.

Alana thought quickly. There was nothing that she would be able to do, there was nothing that could save her. Light was right…if anyone shot him while he still even had one finger touching her, she would heal him without thought. Alana gave a fleeting glance to L and noticed that he was watching her intently, his eyes wide with fear. He was also being held back by Light's threat. Alana didn't judge him for not running towards them to take her back, none of them knew that Light didn't have a weapon.

"Don't think that you can get away with this, Kira…I will find you." L growled out as Light backed into the hallway.

Light let out a very unstable laugh as he continued to grip Alana tightly to him, "You will never find us. You aren't so great after all, L!"

Alana then knew immediately what he was planning. She widened her eyes and quickly tried to push herself further into him, hoping to touch the scrap of the Death Note that he had on his body. If she could touch it, she could get rid of it. Light seemed to know what she was doing and chuckled before he yelped in pain. Alana was released and she flew forward as quickly as she could. L's arms were around her and pulled her head into his shoulder, but she could hear Ryuuk sigh out that he could have finished this earlier but was afraid of hurting her. Alana could also hear L whispering out questions such as 'Why, Ryuuk?' Alana shuddered as she decided it was best to ignore the death around her and to believe in L's body and his love.

* * *

Alana was returned to Wammy's House with L. All of the children were happy to see them and Fayette even ran into Alana's waiting arms. Jonathon had gone for now, he wasn't needed to protect Fayette any more. Alec was showing strange signs, Roger was saying and it was believed that Alec needed training of some sort.

Alana smiled softly as she lay in her bed, waiting for L to join her. Life had gone back to normal after Ryuuk killed Light to protect her. Ryuuk died that night and the Death Notes both went with him. Alana knew that Misa was now living in America and she was planning to stay there. She remembered nothing of having ever owned the Death Note or the Shinigami world. Alana and Misa still call each other, but that was about it. Misa never offered to come to England and Alana never offered to go to America. However, Alana kept tabs on Misa to make sure that no Shinigami decided to give her another Death Note. She wanted to make sure that there was no way that Kira could return.

Matsuda and Sayo Yagami began to date officially after Light's funeral and Alana was very pleased to hear it. They were very happy together and Matsuda contacted her daily to give updates on the Yagami family. Mr and Mrs Yagami were doing as well as could be expected. Yagami-san was there when Light was caught as Kira and had tried to take Alana with him during his departure. Alana had worried that the Yagami's would take the death of their son and the fact that he was Kira (the latter more so) horribly. Alana was very worried that Yagami-san would have a heart attack as he had during the investigation. However, both of the Yagami's were doing fine with everything or so the reports from the psychologist that was sent to them by Watari were saying.

Alana and L had set a date for their wedding during the spring season in April. She was dealing with finishing touches on the wedding dress and the cake. The invitations were already sent out and all of the invitations were returned saying that they would be coming. Alana would be hosting all of the children of Wammy's House past and present plus the entire investigation team and their families and the SPK that Near had started in America had decided to join the ceremony as well.

* * *

Alana smiled as she rolled over in her bed the next morning, watching as the sun played across L's face and dark hair. They had taken to sleeping in lately and it almost seemed as if they would wake up right as the sun poked above the horizon. Alana chuckled as L's eyes squinted open in the light and he groaned before rolling over and bringing Alana on top of him.

"Good morning, darling." Alana laughed as she placed a kiss upon his jaw.

"Mmmm…" L trailed off as he closed his eyes and smiled softly calmly.

Alana smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into L's shoulder. She wanted to just go back to sleep and never wake up ever again. She wanted to stay wrapped in L's arms and be safe for the rest of her days.

"We get married tomorrow." L whispered as he brought his hands up to run them through her locks.

"Which means that I'm not allowed to see you tonight." Alana stated simply as she lifted her head to look into L's dark grey eyes.

L gave a wicked smile and quickly flipped over so Alana was trapped under his body. With another laugh from Alana, she was silenced by L's lips crashing down on hers and his hands traveling over her already naked body from the activities of the night before.


	31. An Orphan's Wedding

**Author's Note**

**Okay, this is the last chapter. Thank you guys for coming with me on this ride...I'm not even sure how I will be able to get Alana and L out of my head. Maybe at some point down the line (and only if you guys want it) I will do some kind of sequel with this story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I am going to put a shout out section at the bottom of this chapter for everyone who has reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy the last installation!**

**NOW I SHALL TELL EVERYONE THE WINNER TO THE POLL OF WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT!**

**CRIMINAL MINDS - 9%**

**YU YU HAKUSHO - 9%**

**AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER - 9%**

**STAR TREK - 9%**

**AND THE WINNER TO THE POLL! (DRUM ROLL PLEASE!)**

**HARRY POTTER WITH 63% OF THE VOTES!**

**NOW PLEASE VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

**_An Orphans Wedding_**

**"_Blessed are those who can give without remembering and take without forgetting."_**

**_- Elizabeth Bibesco_**

* * *

Alana brushed down her full white skirt with the sheer cashmere covering as she stood in front of the mirror. Her hair had grown long and now fell down to her mid-back. A hair stylist came and curled her hair around a veil that would fall into her face and trail down to her waist in the back with green designs lightly scattered through-out the fabric in a sheer thread. Watari was standing behind her as she truly was an orphan. The last few years held many horrors for them all. Light was killed, L was supposedly killed, Alana was almost kidnapped, and Alana's parents both fell victim to a car crash that killed them both as they came home from church. Alana wasn't fairly upset because her parents never really raised her. It had been her godfather who was also standing in the room with her.

"You look beautiful, Aly." The original A, more commonly known as Kevin, said as he came up behind her and adjusted her train slightly.

Alana smiled as she grabbed for her thick dark green sash and placed it around her waist. Kevin quickly tied it into a perfect bow at the small of her back. Alana nodded her head as she moved back away from the mirror. "I think that I'm ready." She said finally before looking at the two white haired men who would be escorting her down the aisle today.

Watari and Kevin had both been teary eyed for most of the morning hours as Alana tried to get ready and forget the fact that she would be a married woman in a few short hours.

"Quillish, my friend, you best make sure that L is waiting at that alter. If he isn't, he will wish that Kira got to him." Kevin threatened light heartedly before moving towards Alana.

Watari laughed as he nodded and began to duck out of the room. "Just make sure that Alana stays here too. I'd rather my new daughter walked down that aisle."

Alana sat in one of the chairs and decided that she would drink a little water. She was terrified to be walking down the aisle. She didn't want to know what would happen after the wedding, after this day. She knew that she would be married but beyond that she was in the dark. She was terrified to see what would happen when she was married to the world's greatest detective. She was terrified to think that her children may grow up without ever knowing their father or their mother for she was not going to stop being a detective.

They had decided that they would work from home if they ever had children and that while Alana was pregnant they would allow Near and Mello to take care of L's cases and Alec and Fayette to take care of Alana's. Alana and L worked everything out, but Alana was fearful to tell her secret that she had hid for a full week. She would be telling everyone tonight during their private, more intimate dinner where only friends and family were allowed in.

Alana smiled as Watari entered the room again and it was now time to go.

* * *

L watched the doors to the orphanage. He knew that Alana would be exiting through the back door, he knew that she would walk through the aisle that was made by the younger children who braided together a bunch of flowers that were found in the fields, he also knew that Alana would be coming towards him and she would become his wife at this alter. L gulped away his fears; he knew that Alana loved him and that she wanted to be with him. However, he couldn't help the nerves that crashed around him and tried to smother him into running away.

However, the doors opened and Fayette exited the house with Near, Mello, Matt, and Alec trailing behind her. The four boys were holding the rings and Fayette was holding a small bouquet. Next to exit the house was Alana with Watari and Kevin on each of her arms.

L forgot about all of his fears and allowed himself to take in everything about Alana. The green that she wore, the first color that L had ever seen her wear, brought out the pink in her cheeks and the green of her eyes and the healthy glow that covered her entire body. Her white dress was slightly off color so her pale skin didn't blend in too well with the fabric. Her face was hidden behind a thin veil and her long fingers were wrapped around a large bouquet of lilies.

L smiled brightly as he realized that this woman was coming to him, coming to him to become his wife, to become Mrs. L Lawliet.

* * *

Alana smiled as she realized the aisle wasn't that long. She had practiced walking down the aisle just two days before and she had thought that it was far too long. She also knew that the aisle had stayed the same length, it was just that she was nervous about tripping and telling her secret and becoming Mrs. L Lawliet. Alana had only seemed to blink and she was now being handed off to L. She looked up at him and felt herself smile at the look of wonder he wore on his face.

Alana had told him that he could wear what he felt comfortable in, but instead he decided to dress up. She reached forward and straightened his tie and allowed her white fingers to linger upon the black silk for a moment longer. She allowed her eyes to wonder from his shiny, black dress shoes, his tailored black slacks, a pressed white button up shirt under a dark grey vest that matched his eyes perfectly and held the bottom of his tie down under it, and finally his tailored black jacket that was left to hand open. Alana grinned as she caught sight of his face once more. He still had that look of wonder on his face, but all in all, he looked as if he would love her for the rest of his life.

The preacher stepped forward (a Whammy's child that had decided to go ahead and go into the ministry so he could come back and do church services) and began the service.

"We have all come out of the woodwork today," The preacher began and Alana almost fell down in her laughter as she snapped her attention to the preacher. The preacher just gave the bride and groom a small wink before continuing, "to celebrate a very happy union. L, our long time brother and one of the more prominent figures of our home here in England, has finally found a woman that would take him!"

This caused cheers to rush through the crowd before Watari calmed it down and spoke, "Harry, please continue. This is a wedding service, not a speech."

Alana smiled softly as she looked back to L and saw that he was smiling again, the look of pure wonder back in his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Whammy. Sorry." Harry cleared his throat and looked around. "I don't think that anyone here is going to object, but I am supposed to give you the chance. So…here is your chance. Does anyone gathered here today have a problem with this union?" There was no comment from the crowd and no one came running through a door or trees or rode up in a car or on a horse, so the ceremony went on. "Alright, then! So, I am going to allow the bride and groom to read their vows."

L cleared his throat and Alana could see the nerves that warred within him as he opened his mouth. "I, L Lawliet, take thee, Alana Greene, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part. I vow to love you from this day forward, and everyone here shall hear this vow."

Alana smiled softly as she felt a slight tear burn at the corner of her eye. She closed her green orbs slowly before opening them, not wanting to forget this moment in a million years. "I, Alana Greene, take thee, L Lawliet, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part. I vow to love you from this day forward, and everyone here shall hear this vow." Alana felt as if her voice was coming out in a whisper, but it was really coming out in a voice for everyone to hear.

L's face broke into a smile and he continued to smile. This smile made Alana forget everything that was being said around them until L said those two words that every woman wants to hear, "I do."

Alana blinked back into the present and caught the tail end of what Harry was saying, "take L to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Alana nodded her head and smiled even brighter from under her veil.

"You may kiss your bride, L."

L didn't take a moment to consider this suggestion. He lifted the veil to expose her entire face to the crowd and quickly hid it from view with his own face. Alana felt as if this kiss was the first kiss of her entire life. Every kiss that she had shared with another boy or even L himself before this one seemed to have just led up to this. L was soft, careful, and oh-so-sweet as he kissed her in front of the entire crowd. Alana melted into the kiss and was glad when his arms came around her to keep her standing. She wasn't sure at all if she would be able to stand on her own feet even after his lips left hers.

Though the kiss seemed to last forever, Alana was told later that it was only a few seconds. When they broke apart, Harry was grinning broadly at the two of them and spread his arms wide, "I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. L Lawliet!"

The crowd cheered and many of the younger children that were present ran forward to be the first to greet the new couple. Alana laughed as she was knocked into from each side. L wrapped his arm around her to keep her up right as they waded through the sea of children. Each of them laughing as the children threw flower petals at them.

* * *

Alana and L were married. They were happy and they were safe. The dinner reception was very well put together and the dancing was perfect. Alana enjoyed every moment of being at L's side or in his arms. She decided that once all of the children were finally put to bed and she was ushered into a sitting room for a calmer atmosphere. That was where she would tell her secret.

Alana smiled as the last song played and L took her arm and brought her to the doorway. "Are you sure you aren't tired, love? I know that you have liked to go to sleep earlier. I don't want to keep you awake." L whispered as they headed through the halls and to the sitting room.

"Not at all. I actually need to tell everyone something before we go upstairs." Alana smiled brightly before she stopped him outside of the room. "But, I feel like I should tell you first."

L stopped as well and turned to face her. Everyone else from the party would be coming into the sitting room or leaving. Alana stepped up onto her toes and whispered into L's ear the secret she had held for the past week.

* * *

Alana smiled as she stood in front of the fire place still clad in her wedding dress. L was by her side, his arm loosely wrapped around her with a look of awed wonderment on his face as he looked at her and the few people that were still staying at the house for the night. She looked over her Godfather, Watari, Fayette, Alec, Near, Mello, Matt, and Mrs. Ingrin. She leaned her head against L's shoulder and smiled out at everyone.

"So, we have an announcement to make, but I don't think L has let it process all the way through yet." Alana chuckled softly as she glanced out at the group.

"We're having a baby." L let out in a shocked voice before he whispered it again and again and again until it was in a stronger voice, a voice that made Alana proud, "We're having a baby!"

Alana laughed when she felt L's arms come around her and spin her through the air. "Yes, we're having a baby." Alana laughed as she was sat back down and her lips captured by his once more.

Everyone in the room clapped their hands and another round of hugs came and went. The night was dying down and the kids who were allowed to stay awake were sent to bed. Alana was leaning against L's side as they sat with the other adults after changing.

"I am so very proud of you both." Mrs. Ingrin smiled with tears in her eyes. "Another baby….Oh! I hope it has Alana's hair and L's eyes!"

Watari chuckled as he crossed his right leg over his left. "It is too soon to even think of that. For all we know these two could be having twins."

Alana blanched at the thought and turned her eyes up towards L. His face was paler than usual and he shook his head. "We aren't going to discuss this. I believe it is time for us all to go to bed."

Alana laughed as she was helped to her feet by her husband. Life was going to be perfect after this and this night was only the beginning of a new one.

* * *

Nine months later brought a baby boy to the Lawliet family. He had, as Mrs. Ingrin wanted, Alana's hair and L's eyes. He was born on April 1 and was a very happy baby. Alana and L decided that it was time to move away from the detective business for a while and allowed Near, Mello, Fayette, and Alec to sit in for them. This was only until the baby was old enough to go off to Whammy's House to learn or to another school.

Alana and L stayed on Whammy property at the very edge of it. They had noticed that it was far too difficult to keep up with everyone on the beach where their house was built. Instead, they decided to use it as a vacation home and always sent the old woman who lived down the beach from them a card or letter every month or for holidays.

They had settled into a domestic life with far less difficulty then they had originally thought they would have. Instead, they had a few minor problems and those were normal problems such as who would wake up to take care of the baby at night and who would cook that night. L was allowed to do some work in the detective field since that really was his life and Alana decided to get her degree in education so she could work at Whammy's House when the baby was being watched by one of the older children.

Life was perfect and their little cottage was a safe haven for them. The baby was perfect and their family was near by. Alana and L could have never asked for anything more even if they worked so hard to make everyone else's life easier and safer by putting more good people on the streets and taking away the bad ones. It just goes to show that life can only get better once it hits the bottom and no light can be seen.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Review Shout Outs!**

**Mango To The Max**

**alexandra101**

**Artemis' hunters**

**The Night's Wish**

**mushimushoo**

**I like SWEETS**

**daleksuperfan**

**Birdy McMurder**

**DarkSeaRain**

**Niaana**

**Geniusly-Unique**

**Lady Minuialwen**

**pitifuldreamer666**

**I want to thank each of you so much for supporting me and this story. It means so much to me! Each of you have given different forms of encouragement and a few of you came in late in the story but still felt the need to review! I am so grateful that you guys have decided to join this story and review it. Thank you so much!**


End file.
